What Lays Hidden
by Pnkx
Summary: CHAPTER 19 IS UP Read&Review) Rin is a 21-year-old that is a strong woman samurai. She is killed and is revived by sessy. She seeks revenge for her brothers life that is controlled by Naraku with Sessy's help. Rin Sessy fic!
1. The Day We Met

Hey people! This is my first Rin and Sessy fic and I hope it fits ur liking! Rin is around 21 and lives in a small village when one day she meets up with Sessy. He saves her life with Tenseiga (as the eps go) and she stays devoted to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*What Lays Hidden*~  
  
The Day we Met  
  
Sometimes people live their lives under happy conditions. Living happily among others. Having a family and people who care for you, helping you when you're in trouble or when you're sad. This was a certain life of a girl named Rin. She was a child when this dreadful disaster happened. Bandits killed her parents and she was forced to run away with her little brother to another village. She helped as one of the village nurses, while her brother trained to be a samurai. One day, as she waited upon the return of her brother, it was said he had died in battle and she was left alone again. She refused to be called weak or pathetic. She trained hard to be strong; she went to battles with the village men when wars struck against large demons. Soon she was the best in the village with only a Japanese sword. Until one day.  
  
^.~  
  
The battle raged on as the 21-year-old woman Rin battled countless demons. She suffered from many wounds, but stripped herself from any emotion or pain. One by one she slaughtered them to pieces until none were left but her and Kuragasa, the demon with the sacred jewel shards in his arms and legs, to make him fast and strong. Rin knew she would not survive this battle. Her wounds were severe and blood loss was plentiful. She fell to one knee as her weakened body took control of her senses.  
  
Kuragasa laughed as he saw the human girl fall to her knees. "Bowing to me already are you?" He smirked and laughed. His laugh was so annoying it drove Rin to a rampage. She swung her sword with grace despite her injuries. She was on the offensive as Kuragasa merely dodged each swipe. "Is this all you can do?" He jumped into the air and with great speed punched Rin in the stomach causing her to fall on her knees clutching her stomach once more.  
  
"You- Bastard-," she managed to get out. She lifted herself with her sword and readied herself for another attack.  
  
He laughed again and snapped his finger. A hurricane of wind circled around him and a boy appeared from within it. Rin's eyes widened in shock; she looked on as she saw the boy's face become clearer and clearer. With no doubt it was her long lost brother, Torumaru. "Now Rin, answer me this, would you kill your brother if I told you that he was the one who destroyed all the other villages around here.  
  
"What!?" Rin held an incredulous look upon her face. Her body filled with anger as she charged at him. As she prepared her attack Torumaru blocked it with his own sword. "Torumaru, why are you protecting him?" Rin pushed back her brother and attempted to strike Kuragasa when Torumaru stuck his sword through her side. Rin hesitantly turned and looked at her brother in the eyes. He was not the little brother she had cared for when she was younger, this was someone completely different. She turned back to Kuragasa and spat at him, "Wha- what have y-you done to my brother!?" she gathered the last bit of her strength to attack but death began to take control. As she lay on the ground she looked up at Kuragasa.  
  
"My duty was carried out for Naraku," he grabbed Torumaru and dashed off into the forest.  
  
"Kuragasa, Naraku, I WILL KILL YOU!" Rin began to crawl with her brutally beaten body. She refused to give up, but death took her.  
  
^.~  
  
A tall demon walked through the forest with a small imp servant. The demon wore a white kimono with armor with two swords at his hip. A fluffy cloak was rested over his right shoulder. His silver hair blew through the wind with every breeze. A crescent moon was in the middle of his forehead; he had golden eyes and two purple stripes that lay on either side of his cheeks. This demon went by the name Sesshoumaru. He came to a village filled with slaughtered villagers and demons. He looked around until he saw a woman with a sword stuck in her back and a sword under her limp hand. She had black hair that went to the middle of her back. She had a frown upon her face as she lay in her blood; she was Rin.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, what do you suppose happened here?" Jaken, his trusted servant asked and walked closer to the body. "This woman was slaughtered, look at all the wounds. She must have been strong." He looked to his master and he was unsheathing his inherited sword, Tenseiga. "Lord Sesshoumaru, are you planning to revive this girl?" Jaken stood back as his master looked at the dead mortal girl.  
  
'She shall be another test,' "I will conduct another test," The Tenseiga pulsed and the demons from the underworld surrounded the body. The girl's soul fought the demons but to no avail. 'She is strong, and determined," He swiped the demons and the soul migrated back into the body. Sesshoumaru saw as the sword in her back fell and she rose to her knees. She lifted her hands and examined them. She touched her face and gasped.  
  
'I'm alive, but how?' She looked up at the demon that hovered above her. She picked up her sword and stood in her stance. "Who are you, what do you want?" She asked with a serious face. The demon seemed not scared nor frightened. He simply turned and walked away. "Hey!" Rin jumped above him and in front of him. "I asked you a question, do not turn your back on me," she did not care she was talking to a demon; she was in too much pain to care.  
  
"Do you dare talk to me like that?" He grabbed her by the throat and held her up. 'This girl is not an ordinary human, she is strong.'  
  
"Let me go, I don't have time for this!" she struggled but could not get free from his grip.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped her and smirked, "I brought you back to life; I would think you would be thanking me." He saw an incredulous look cross her face as she stroked her neck.  
  
"How," she paused thinking how to put her words, "how did you do it?" She picked up her sword and stood. She examined his face and saw it showed no emotion. 'He's a powerful demon, I should be careful, but why would a demon like him bring me back to life?'  
  
"I was testing my sword, Tenseiga, it has the power to bring 100 souls back with one swipe. As you can see you're alive and my sword revived you." He walked passed her, "Jaken, we're leaving."  
  
Jaken ran behind him and asked, "My lord, did you know that you just saved a human girl, are you feeling okay?" He looked up at him as Sesshoumaru kicked him back next to Rin.  
  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" She yelled back at him. He turned and stared at the girl he saved from death. "Allow me to go with you, I wish to kill and destroy 2 demons who've done this to me, Kuragasa and Naraku-,"  
  
"Naraku?" Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side. "Why do you wish to kill him?"  
  
"He caused my death and took my brothers life; he controls my brother. He is no longer what he used to be. Kuragasa was ordered to kill me and also try to make me kill my younger brother. I will hunt down these two demons an avenge my brothers life." Rin clenched her fist and held it up to her face; she cringed with anger as those memories circled her mind. She looked up and saw him in front of her; she stared in his eyes and seemed to get lost in those golden orbs.  
  
"Fine, you may follow me. Only, just only until you seek out your revenge. I will help you to kill them; you also owe your life to me, so you shall follow until you die if you do not kill Naraku and this Kuragasa," He turned and walked away.  
  
"I promise you, I shall have my revenge," Rin sheathed her sword and walked behind him and followed him to wherever he wished to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you have it people! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of this story. A lot of action will go on in this story. Read and Review, I LOVE REVIEWS! If I don't get reviews I cry. ;_; j/k! 


	2. A Building Trust

Im back people and today is my birthday! All I want is reviews from you and I'll be really happy! I got a lot of reviews asking if Rins predicament is the same as Sango's. We'll it sorta is but kinda different. For example Torumaru is still alive and doesn't have a jewel shard in his back. In later chapter it will make more sense. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Building Trust  
  
Three whole days passed with their journey through the woods. Rin grew impatient; she urged for the feel of Kuragasa and Naraku's blood on her hands. Sesshoumaru, however, was calm and uninterested. He was eager to see what change there was in Inuyasha. How his half-demon blood smelled so much like that of a full-demon.  
  
'Inuyasha, I would like to see with my own eyes, have you become a demon? If you have; how? You are just-,"  
  
"Damnit toad!" Rin yelled as she swiped her sword at Jaken. "I know I smell bad but it's not like I have anything to wear other than this!" She swung and slashed and Jaken ran in fear.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken ran in front of him breathing heavily from exhaustion.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and faced Rin. She sheathed her sword and crossed her arms. "What?! Are you going to yell at me too because I smell bad!" Rin was so frustrated she began to tear the remaining pieces of her broken samurai armor off. Once she finished that she untied the slash to her kimono and threw it to the ground. She picked her sword up from the ground and attempted to cut the tough demon skin that held tight to her body.  
  
"What are you doing girl?" Sesshoumaru examined her face as she looked up.  
  
She dropped her sword and looked him in the eye, "My smell doesn't bother you? What type of demon are you?" She cocked an eyebrow and looked him over.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely smirked, "I am a dog-demon, I'm a Taiyoukai that holds the Western lands that were once claimed and ruled over by my powerful father. Now it is my turn to rule over his lands."  
  
Rin smirked and bowed playfully, "Oh, high and mighty Lord Sesshoumaru, how I've been so disrespectful to you. How will you ever forgive me?" She said sarcastically. When she rose she laughed at the sight of Sesshoumaru's somewhat dumbfounded expression. This only made her laugh more she got over it and asked, "If you're a dog-demon, don't they have a strong sense of scent? If so, why haven't you said anything about it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and said, "It has bothered me, why do you think we have been walking through the woods? We're headed to a village to get you some new clothes. You reek of dead human." He then walked on hearing the growls of the girl behind him. He didn't know why but Rin reminded him of himself: brave, strong, confidant, and out for something. She was like a part of him that he had always known. He chuckled at the thought of this. He was a demon and she was a human. They are totally different.  
  
Rin placed back on her kimono that smelled horribly and placed her swords sheath in the slash followed by her sword. She left her armor and walked silently behind him. 'That demon is different from the others. He actually took me in, a human for that matter. I wonder why he would even care about me. No one cares for me; I'm alone.' Rin looked hard into his back. 'Sesshoumaru, one day, when I'm stronger; I will fight you. Lets see who is stronger: The Human. The demon?' Rin chuckled and jumped over Sesshoumaru's head and landed in front of him. She walked to the side of him and looked at his sword that revived her. 'Tenseiga. What a mysterious sword. What is this?' She looked next to the Tenseiga and saw yet another sword. It was no different than an ordinary sword but it had the presence of evil in it. 'What could this swords power hold?' She felt herself being watched; she looked up and saw Sesshoumaru looking down at her. She flushed a little and looked away. She crossed her arms and looked back at him to see he was no longer looking at her. She looked at his emotionless face. 'A face like that must have been through many hardships, but who knows. I'll just figure this guy out sooner or later.'  
  
Sesshoumaru knew she was looking at him again, 'what is the story with this girl? Why does she keep looking at me? If she does it again I'll teach her to show respect.' A clearing came ahead and a village showed beyond the hill they were on. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and saw she was no longer looking at him but at the village. 'Now Rin, lets get you into something more fresher. You smell horrible. I have never smelled a human worse than her.' He smirked and walked on.  
  
As they walked into the village, many villagers bowed in sight of Sesshoumaru. Rin looked at them and saw they weren't human they were demons. 'This guy is really something.' She smirked and then fumed with anger as a hand slapped her butt. She unsheathed her sword and held it at the demons throat. "You wanna try that again?" She growled. The demon shook in fear and ran away. "That's more like it. What a pig." She rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword. When she looked back Sesshoumaru was smirking at her and then shook his head as he turned. 'Impressed huh?' Rin smiled and walked on behind him.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshoumaru called and the toad responded with a "yes master Sesshoumaru." "Take Rin to the tailor and get her some new clothes and a tune up on her sword."  
  
Jaken grumbled and walked to the girl, "Lets go, human," for that he got a kick in the head. A burse formed on his head as he walked to the finest tailor in the village.  
  
When they arrived at the tailor a beautiful youkai walked up to the all to familiar toad demon. "Jaken, what needs does Sesshoumaru have today?" Her face was so radiant even in her old age. She had long brown wavy hair that was tied into a low ponytail. She was about Sesshoumaru's height and wore a beautiful sparkling kimono.  
  
Rin adored her beauty. Her eyes glistened as she looked at her features. When she saw the demon look at her she looked down. The face of the beautiful demon softened as she saw the pretty young girl standing before her. "Ah, I guess this young lady will be the women a design clothes for?" she lifted her chin and examined her face. "Sesshoumaru brought a true beauty today." She smiled at Rin and Rin blushed a little. She removed her hand from her chin and got a measuring tape and took her measures. "Okay, Jaken tell Sesshoumaru she will be ready in 2 hours and that it will be free for him for bringing such a beautiful girl to me."  
  
"Fine, Rin!" Jaken looked up at the girl and held out his tiny hand. "Give me your sword, now!" Jaken waited and Rin hit him on the head with it as she handed it to him.  
  
"Next time, you could say please," Rin watched as the little toad walked out the shop muttering words under his breath.  
  
"Rin is it. I'm Aya and I will make you something beautiful to wear-,"  
  
"I don't want anything too pretty because I'm a woman samurai and I'd hate to ruin your work." Rin cut her off.  
  
Aya just smiled and clasped her hands together, "That's fine, I'll make you look strong and lovely all together." She led Rin to the back room were many spools of thread sat on millions of shelves. Rin didn't know there could be this much thread in one place. Aya placed her on a stool and took more measurements. As she did this she asked her a few questions, "Now, what is your favorite color?"  
  
"I always liked dark green-,"  
  
"Done! That's will be the color of your new kimono." Aya took her measurements and placed them at her sewing table. "Now, as I can see and smell you have been through a lot so I'll run a warm bath for you." She walked to a room and filled the tub with water. She lit the fire under the bath and heated the water. "You can clean up here and I'll work on your kimono. After you finish wait in the front and I'll have your kimono ready," she called from the room. She walked out and started to gather many spools of green.  
  
Rin walked passed her and said, "Thank you, Aya." Aya looked back at her and smiled sweetly once more. When Rin walked into the room. She saw on a stool a robe in which she could wear after her bath. Rin disrobed and stepped into the warm water. The touch of the heat to her skin soothed her body completely. She sighed and sunk under the water so the feel could overcome every part of her. She surfaced and gasped in a big breath of air. "Ahhhhh, this is the vacation I needed." She leaned against the tub, closed her eyes and relaxed. 'Finally I wont smell like a dead dog anymore,' Rin laughed a little at what she just thought. Sesshoumaru was a dog and he didn't stink but it was still funny to her.  
  
As she got out of the tub she noticed the scar on her back from the wound her possessed brother gave her. "Torumaru, why? Why won't you fight it?" She sighed and a single tear fell. She quickly wiped it away knowing that someone strong wouldn't cry. You had to be tough to survive. But still, she didn't forget the fact that her brother was being controlled. She had lost everyone and now she was with a demon; she didn't want to be with anyone. But she owed her life to him. She was determined, determined to kill Naraku and Kuragasa.  
  
When she was wrapped up in her robe she walked out to the front of the shop and sat patiently. Images of her brother and her back when they were younger flashed through her mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Torumaru! Lets go!" A 13-year-old Rin called for her 10-year-old brother so they could go to the lake with their friends and swim. Torumaru rushed out the hut but tripped when he got to her. He cried in pain, as his knee was scraped and bleeding.  
  
"Sister, it hurts!" he cried as she ran to his side.  
  
"Torumaru, what have I told you about running so fast?" Rin reached for her bag around her waist and pulled out some crushed herbs. She smoothed them over his cut and wrapped it up with a bandage. "Now, be careful when you're running." She hugged her brother and pulled him up.  
  
"Thanks sister. Rin?" He looked up at her. Rin looked down in her brother's eyes and smiled. "Will you always help me when I get hurt?"  
  
Rin patted her brother's head and said, "I'm your sister. I will always protect you when I can."  
  
Torumaru smiled with glee. He hugged her and held her hand as they walked together to the lake-  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Rin was disturbed by her thoughts when the man who groped her earlier walked in with a couple of guys. She just ignored them until the one who touched her walked next to her. "Hey girly, did you actually think I would run away and forget about what you did?" He crossed his arms and smirked.  
  
Rin stood and placed her hands on her hips. "With a face like yours, I would think I should have been the one to run," She smirked back at him as his expression turned to anger.  
  
"Why you!" he attempted to grab her but she jumped up in the air, "to slow!" she balled her fist ready to hit him when one of the other guys whipped her back. She yelled in pain as she felt the wound bleed. She fell to the ground and cringed, "bastard!"  
  
The demon with the whip tied her to the wall with some veins from his weapon. The other demon that groped her walked up to her and punched her in the stomach. "You wench! Human scum like you shouldn't be able to talk to a demon, let alone attack him!" he slapped her face numerous times but Rin stayed strong. He grabbed her chin and looked at her battered face that held an angry expression. "You're a feisty beauty." He grabbed the slash that held together her robe.  
  
"Ay-," the demon covered her mouth and untied the knot. She bit his hand and he punched her stomach again. She bended over in pain as he trailed his dirty finger down the middle of her chest. "Don't touch me you bastard!" His face expressed much pain as he yelled. He was lifted to the side as Rin made out a hand through his chest. She looked at the killers face and saw it was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"She said not to touch her," Sesshoumaru dropped his lifeless corps and looked at Rin. He walked up to her and their faces were merely inches apart. "And I thought you were strong," he slashed the veins that held her and walked back and killed the rest of the demons that were with the one he just killed.  
  
Rin closed her robe and growled behind him, "I am strong! Want an example!?" she charged at his back and with great speed he grabbed her by the throat again, "Not strong enough to hit me," he dropped her and she sat there growling.  
  
"Now what is going on here?" Aya looked around her shop with an incredulous expression on her face. She walked up to Sesshoumaru until they were nose to nose. "I should charge you for this! Now I have to clean up another slaughter made by you!" She turned and sighed. She walked over the bodies and into the back room.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin on the ground. She was holding in her laughter as much as she could. He had just been told by a woman, and he didn't do a damn thing. 'She thinks that is funny, huh?'  
  
Aya walked back to the front to see Rin getting up. "Awe, Rin, are you okay? It looks like you've been through hell?"  
  
"Thanks to Sesshoumaru here, I would be in hell right now," She laughed a little and looked back at him, "Isn't this the 2nd time you saved me? I guess I need to get stronger so I won't have to have a bodyguard," Rin looked at his face as he scolded her. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back around.  
  
Aya laughed a little and said, "lets get you in your kimono now."  
  
As the two departed Sesshoumaru thought, 'I actually let that girl get away with talking to me like that?' He remembered her words, "I guess I need to get stronger so I wont have to have a bodyguard" that girl has some nerve to talk of me like that. I should have killed her there but I didn't. I guess I inherited some of your feelings towards humans father. But only now and why now?' He was drawn away from his thoughts when Rin walked out wearing her emerald kimono. It had a body of a dragon all around the cloth. The ends were a darker green with sakuras on them.  
  
"What do you think Sesshoumaru?" Aya asked as she spun Rin around in circles.  
  
"It will do," As he said this he walked out of the shop.  
  
Rin put her hands on her hips and mimicked his words in a squeaky voice, "It will do," she heard Aya giggle. Rin turned and hugged her, "Thanks very much for the kimono. I'll try my best not to ruin it."  
  
Aya smiled and said, "If it does get ruined, come back and I'll make you another. I think you're the loveliest customers I've had. Take care and watch out for Sesshoumaru. Watch what you say or he might kill you."  
  
Rin thought about this as she walked behind him. 'Why didn't you kill me when I said you were a bodyguard for me?' She walked up in front of him and asked, "Why did you save me today at the shop?" She crossed her arms and waited for his answer. She looked into his golden orbs and seemed to freeze.  
  
"I did say I would help you with your revenge, how can you carry it out if you're dead?" He walked passed her and said, "You should become stronger; this demon won't protect you forever."  
  
Rin stood there frozen, "So he actually cares," she turned and stared at his back. A smile crossed her face and she seemed to relax. 'I guess I can trust you more than I thought.'  
  
While walking into the forest Rin retrieved her sword and tested it. The blade was 50X sharper than what she had before. She took down a tree with one swipe and it made a smooth cut.  
  
"Thanks Sesshoumaru, I appreciate what you're doing," she smiled softer than she had ever done in a long time. She caught herself smiling like this and she blushed.  
  
"Don't thank me," they walked on with a new bond than before. A somewhat of a friendship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phew, my fingers are tired. I made this chapter really long for you people. This is something for you so u can review this chappy for me! I love reviews and keep 'em commin. I hope u all liked it! I should be updating by next week. REVIREW PLZ!  
  
Sessy: Why did u say I inherited feelings for humans from my father? I have not.  
  
ME: Oh, get over it! I think imma bout to die. *runs for life* I talked back to sessy! 


	3. Her Training Begins

Im sorry i havent updated in a while but my computer was broken and i couldnt do NEthing until my mom got it fixed for me. Im back and i hope most of u havent given up on my story. I promise to never break my computer again.  
  
Well, back to the story. In this chapter Rin starts her training. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: yappiddy yappidy yap, i still dont own him!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her Training Begins  
  
Rin stood firm with her sword in her hands. She could sence its presence. The presence of evil. She was alert with every sound the night forest made.   
  
A rustle in the bushes made her leap in the air father away from it. The rustling got louder and all around her the bushes moved. She had to trust her instincts, for it was pitch black. 'Concentrate girl, don't let your fear get in the way of the task at hand.' "Ahhhh!" Rin screamed in pain as the demon bit at her shoulder. It was a snake demon and it was slowly sucking out her blood. Rin wasn't afraid, she stuck her sword in the base of its neck and twisted her sword. The demon screeched in pain and released Rin from its grip.  
  
Rin jumped up and slashed his head off with one swipe. Thanks to her new sword it had the power to cut through almost anything.   
  
Rin fell to one knee and breathed heavily. 'This demon must have inflicted some poison in me'. She felt another presence and swiped at it instantly. It was Sesshoumaru; he was standing behind her about to slash her with his claws. But thanks to Rins swing, she manged to cut off his armor and stop him in shock.  
  
"Good, but you let that snake bite at you. You need more training." Sesshoumaru pulled out Tenseiga and looked into Rins body. He could see the poison running through her veins. He swung his sword and the poison disappeared from her body. "Next time, be more alert. Make sure nothings on your mind when in battle. Let go of fear, concern, and even revenge. Concentrate on killing your apponent, that's the only way to win." Sesshoumaru walked away, leaving her with only those words.  
  
Rin scowled. 'I was concentrating. I just got that one thought in the way. If he was in my head he would know!' Rin touched her shoulder and found the wound gone. She was fully healed and ready for anything, 'Im going to steal that sword from you Sesshoumaru, you probibly don't even know how to use it right!' Rin thought about what she said, 'If Sesshoumaru doesnt know how to use it then why does he continuously help me?'   
  
Rin got it off her mind. She looked at the snake and its tough skin, "I could use this for new armor," She grabbed her sword and started cutting up the skin off the demon. "I dont know you to well Sesshoumaru, but i know you are confusing." With that Rin continued to cut throught the demons tough skin.  
  
^.~  
  
The next morning Rin awoke to something licking her face. She opened her eyes and saw a two headed dragon. She grabbed her sword and jumped away. She unsheated it and got ready to attack.  
  
"Rin! Don't hurt Ah-Un!" Jaken ran infront of her with his staff held in front of him.   
  
"Ah-Uh?" She looked at Jaken and back at the dragon, "You know, he is kinda cute, at least I think it's a he." She walked up to the dragon hesitantly. She smiled and said, "Hey, Ah-Uh." She streched out her hand petted one of it's heads.   
  
Ah-Un purred with glee, his other head lifted Rin up and placed her on its back.   
  
"Wow!" Rin grabbed the reins and yelled, "Take me for a ride Ah-Un!" As soon as she knew it she was flying in the air with a two headed dragon. She looked down and saw a tiny Jaken yelling at them from below. "HAHAHAHA! YOU STUPID TOAD!" She looked in front of her and saw Sesshoumaru ahead. She pulled back the reins until her and Ah-Un were right infront of him.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" He asked calmly. He floated to the side of Ah-Un and faced Rin. "Well?"  
  
"I wanted to get away from the toad, what do you care?" she yelled sort of, but she was still afraid of what Sesshoumaru might say.  
  
"Exactly what I just did," He smirked and sat infront of Rin, "Lets go back."  
  
Rin was shocked at what Sesshoumaru was doing. 'Is he actually riding with me? He's not mad?!' Rin blushed a little as he scooted farther back and he was inbetween her legs comfortably. 'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?' "Um, Sesshou-"  
  
"Hold on," with that, he snapped the lines and Ah-Un took off.  
  
Rin was whipped back, with shock she wrapped her arms around his waist. When she was secure she realized what she was doing. 'I'M HOLDING HIM!' She looked over his shoulder a little to see his face. He still had that emotionless expression, not really caring that she had her arms around him. 'What am I thinking? He must have had a lot of girls before me in this position. I'm such an idiot, getting freaked out because of this. But I have to say it is quite comfortable. RIN!?!'   
  
Sesshoumaru had felt her arms wrap around him, he was rather shocked at this because no one was allowed to touch him. 'This girl has a lot to learn about me. If she had known not to touch me and did anyway, she would already be dead.' Sesshoumaru tensed as he felt Rin's head lay softly on his back. 'What is she doing?' He looked back and saw she had fallen asleep on him. 'She's sleeping?' He turned back and smiled, he didn't find this to be wrong. Some part of him thought it was peaceful with her holding him. Sesshoumaru didn't want to realize this.   
  
When they got back Jaken was sitting down asleep. 'It seems everyone is falling asleep,' he grabbed Rin from behind him and placed her back under the tree where she slept last night. 'I guess I shall sleep too.' Sesshoumaru sat and leaned against the tree next to Rin. He stared at the young girl sleeping soundly, 'sleep now, when you wake your training will be much harder.' Sesshoumaru looked forward and fell asleep.  
  
^.~   
  
A few hours later Rin awoke, 'how did I get back here?' She sat up slowly and looked around her. She saw Jaken sleeping on her left and she then saw Sesshoumaru sleeping on her right. She got on her hands a knees and quietly crawled in front of him. She examined his face, it wasn't cold and emotionless but peaceful and at ease. She smiled at this. This was the first time she had ever seen him relaxed. It was heartwarming to her and she seemed to relax also.  
  
She had an urge, the urge to touch him, to touch his face and feel him. Not just to touch him but to really feel him and how he is. How he feels. Rin had this power since she was kid. She could feel things and know when people were troubled and happy. Since she was so clueless on his emotions she had the desire to know.   
  
As she streched out her hand to touch him; without warning, "Do you need something?" Sesshoumaru spoke without moving or openeing his eyes.  
  
Rin fell back on her bottom. She looked at him and found him still unmoving. 'Was he talking in his sleep or was he talking to me?' Rin scooted her face closer to his and looked over his features.  
  
Sesshoumaru, still not opening his eyes, grabbed her wrist. He then opened his eyes and faced her; they were nose to nose. "I asked, did you need something, girl?"  
  
Rin stared at him wide eyed. She could feel his breath flow on her face as he stared hard at her. He didnt have his emotionless expression on but the same peaceful face as he had when he was asleep. "I just was looking at you thats all," 'what a sorry excuse Rin!' She waited for a responce but none came. She felt him lift up her hand until it was merely inches away from his face.  
  
"You shouldn't let this happen again. You could get your wrist broken," Sesshoumaru dropped her hand; got up and walked away.  
  
Rin sat in that same spot with her eyebrow twitching, she could feel the anger boil within her, 'THAT JERK! How can he school me in a romantic moment like that!' She got up with her hands balled into fists at her sides. She looked to find him and call him every bad word she could think of but he was gone. She boiled with even more anger. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!" With that explosion of anger Jaken woke up.  
  
"Quiet! You stupid human..." Jaken said the last few words with a mumble as he fell back asleep.  
  
Rin just ignored him and got back to her first task at hand. To make her new armor.  
  
She grabbed a needle and a spool of green thread that Aya gave her.  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
Aya pulled out a needle and thread from her pocket. "Here Rin, Just in case you tear your Kimono, you have some thread to fix it."  
  
~*~End of Flashback  
  
Rin hadn't ripped Aya's work, well, not until last nights training.   
  
She removed the top of her Kimono down and sewed the two holes the snake demon had made. (A/N: Rin still has the demon skin from the second chapter! Just to let all the perverts know ^_^)   
  
As she finished sewing in the holes she got to work on the snake skin. Luckily the snake skin was green and it matched the thread she used to sew it together.   
  
It took her 2 hours to perfect her new armor, but it was worth it. When she had a few extra pieces left she tested the toughness by sticking her sword in it. She found it was rather strong but could still be punctured.  
  
After she got done putting the skin on she walked to the nearest river. She looked and saw that the skin looked rather good on her. Plus, she matched with her kimono. 'I wonder what Sesshoumaru will think of my new armor?' She remembered what he had said when he was holding her hand. "You shouldn't let this happen again. You could get your wrist broken." All her anger came back, "What would he care about my armor?! He'd probably say, "It will do," she said it in his voice.  
  
Soon the ground began to quake and crack and Rin pulled out her sword. She could barely stand her ground but she stood firm.  
  
From the firey cracks in the ground, 5 demons jumped out. All 5 were demons of hell: Bull demon, Dragon Demon, Snake Demon, Rat Demon, Hawk Demon. All 5 demons were feared by humans and some weak demons.  
  
Rin stood with a strong face but on the inside she was terrified, 'I hope this is just an illusion!'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IM SO SORRY! I left you people on a cliffhanger! I had to do it. Just to keep you waiting. What do you think will happen to Rin. Is she right, is it just an illusion. Or are they the real most feared 5 demons of hell? Tell me in a review.   
  
Rin: Why does this have to happen to me?  
  
Me: I'm sorry i have to do it, the wait makes it more fun!  
  
Rin: If i wasn't about to fight 5 demons i would kill you.  
  
Me: heh heh heh, okay... (runs away!) 


	4. One Kiss

*cries* I only got 1 stinkin review! You people are evil! Do you want romance that much! FINE! I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU! In this chapter i'll give you so much romance you'll drown in it! ^___^; well, maybe not drown. I'll try to put some romance in here and a lil humor.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HIM AND NEVER WILL! * i wish i did, then i can play*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One Kiss  
  
Rin watched in fear as each demon took a place around her. She studied their weapons, the Bull had an axe, the Dragon had nothing but his fire breath and steal claws, the Snake slithered with poison dripping down its fangs, the Rat demon held a bow and a quiver full of arrows, and lastly the Hawk demon hovering above, held its strong beak pointed at her.  
  
'Why me!!! Everything is going wrong today! I musn't be afraid. My goal is to kill Kuragasa and Naraku and avenge my brother!' Rin concentrated but still had the thought of killing Kuragasa and Naraku on her mind. "Prepare!" Rin jumped high into the air and with her increased speed, slashed at the Hawk demon since it was closer to her. She slashed off one of his wings to disable it from making any airial attacks on her. The Hawk demon fell with a screech of pain. She landed on top of it and slit it's throat. She stood her stance and faced the remaining demons, "Who's next?" It was too late for her to say any more the remaining demons where charging and she had nowhere to run.   
  
She jumped into the air again to make an attack on the bull as he slashed all around to strike her down. As she flew down to pierce its skull one of the Rat demons arrows flew through her side. Rin cringed with anger as blood gushed from her injured side. With her remaining strength she cried out and threw her sword straight through the Rat's head. The rat, before dieing, shot another arrow at her as she fell to the ground. This time the arrow went into her left arm. She fell to the ground in great pain.  
  
The Bull, Snake, and Dragon hovered above her as she tried her hardest to get up and defend herself. All she could see was blurr and barely see the Bull's axe rise above its head. With her remaining strength she quickly rolled to the side despise the great pain that she was inflicted with. She could feel the end of the blade slash her back for she wasn't fast enough.   
  
She rolled on her back and yelled with all that was left in her, "Sesshoumaru, help!" As much as she didn't want to call him she needed to. It was either death without revenge or life. She didn't feel his presence anywhere; she opened her eyes and accepted her fate, death.   
  
Then with the speed of a god a white flash passed her half open eyes. She smiled in relief as she knew it was him, Sesshoumaru. Hesitantly she turned her head to the side and saw him slay the remaining 3 demons with that mysterious sword other than the Tenseiga. The sword with such an evil energy glowed with darkness as he stood there staring at the lifeless demons.  
  
Rin stood up with all her strength with a smile on her face as she stumbled over to him. She walked with the best of her ability and saw him turn to face her.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her, 'After all that I put her through she still has the strength to stand and walk, who is this girl?' He placed Toukijin in his sash and stared at the badly wounded Rin walking towards him.  
  
"Ses- shoumaru..." Rin wasn't thinking, she was so happy that he came and saved her. She held out her hands and placed them around his neck and laid her head on his broad chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her with a confused look on his face, "What are you doing Rin?" He lifted up her head until her face was looking up at his. She slowly opened her eyes and saw his beautiful face. She stood up a little and smiled, "Thank you, you came for me..." She closed her eyes and raised her head until her lips touched his. Right when they did she fell unconscious into his arms.  
  
He stood there frozed with her body in his arms. He was shocked, she had kissed him and he did nothing to stop her. If she had continued he would, he would, he didn't know what he would have done. Sesshoumaru looked at her bloody body and set her down. He removed her snake-skin armor and opened her kimono, (A/N: he's not raping her and not being perverted!) he saw her demon skin covering her body and the deep gash in her side. He removed her sleeve and looked at the arrow that was through her upper arm. He broke the sharp end of the arrow and grabbed hold of the end.   
  
"This will hurt Rin," He took it and pulled it out of her arm and blood gushed from the wound. Rin screamed a little but remained unconscious and Sesshoumaru took pieces of his kimono to wrap her wound. He looked at her side and wrapped the wound along with her back. She picked her up and spoke to her, "I will not heal you with Tenseiga, you have to learn how to heal. I wont be here for you forever, Rin. You will train with these wounds and become stronger." He walked to the Rat demon and pulled her sword from its head.  
  
After a while of walking Sesshoumaru met up with Jaken and Ah-Un. Jaken bowed his tiny body and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, what has happened to the human girl?"   
  
Sesshoumaru placed Rin onto Ah-Un's back and spoke to Jaken. "What have I told you about questioning me Jaken?" He saw the tiny toad fall to his knees and bow repeatedly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Master Sesshoumaru, I will never do it again!" He rose his head and looked up at his master. He was no longer there but on Ah-Un with Rin in front of him.   
  
"Jaken, we're returning to my castle to tend to Rin's wounds," He then grabbed the lines and snapped them. Ah-Un was ready to take off.  
  
"WAIT MASTER SESSHOUMARU!" Jaken jumped up and grabbed Ah-Un's tail. Through the whole way to the Western lands he stayed like that.  
  
While they were riding Rin muttered in her sleep, "Sesshoumaru..." She rose her head and laid it softly on Sesshoumaru's chest. She dug in a little then went back to slumber.  
  
Sesshoumaru took his eyes away from ahead of him and down at her, "Rin..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, HOW'D YOU LIKE IT! I told you Ii would put a little romance in it. You even got to see Sesshoumaru a little caring at the end. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Tell me what you think in a review!   
  
Thankx, imma go think about the next chapter! BTW, what do you think I should do in the next chapter? 


	5. Rin Challenges Sesshoumaru!

IM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't break my computer or nuthing. It was just my AOL was jacked up for a while. I promise to never do anything to AOL ever again.   
  
NTwayz, i hope most of you haven't given up on my story. Even though i've been gone I haven't thought about stopping. You know y? because im dedicated to my stories.   
  
Here you'll see a lot of action. NOT ANY PERVERTED ACTION but just action. I hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: "Here's a story about a gurl named Pnkx still telling the same old disclaimer," I DONT OWN HIM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin Challenges Sesshoumaru!  
  
"Where... Where am I?" Rin awoke with a splitting headache. She was in a vast land of white and nothing was with her. She got to both feet and looked down at herself. She was suprised at such beauty she was wearing. She was in a 4 layer kimono wedding dress. It sparkled everytime she moved. the sash around her waist was baby blue with litte white gems all around it. Atop her head was a veil that went down 10 feet behind her. It was a seethrough material with diamonds all around.   
  
"Why am I wearing a wedding dress?" She was dumbfounded. She never remembered asking to get married. And not buying this VERY expensive dress.   
  
Soon around her, the whiteness turned into a garden with wedding decorations. On the pews were dozens of roses tied together by a band of gold. Then many demons were seated in them. Most where elder Dog-demons.   
  
She looked ahead and saw a small alter covered in more roses of red and white. She was amazed at the beauy of the area but suprised she was the bride.   
  
A boquette of flowers of pink carnations fell into her hands and it hung as far as her feet. "This is really getting weird. Whats going..." soon the sound of a piano chimed through the area and she was floating down the isle on top of a red carpet.   
  
"Whao! Whoa! Whoa! I don't want to get married! I'm not ready! Who am I getting married..." A figure of a tall man appeared infront of her as she floated forward. 'Is that the man I'm getting married too?' She questioned.  
  
As she approached the alter and stood beside the dark figure his appearance became clear. Rin widened her eyes in amazement and nearly fainted. "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to his bride and smiled; he was in a fine fashoned kimono similar to his usual one. Except this one was had a fluffy turtle-neck and his sleeves held a fluffy material at his wrist.  
  
Rin was shocked. She didn't know whether to run or speak. But then she heard the priest-like demon say the words of marraige. Even through his speaking she stared hard and amazed at him and he stared rigth back. Rin was just frozen; she tried to move but something seemed to paralyze her. She felt her lips form and say two words but she couldn't recall it. (A/N: the words she said were "i do" she was answering the priest) She felt Sesshoumaru raise her hand and place a gold ring on her finger. As he finished she did the same without notice.   
  
She heard the finishing words of the priest, "You may now kiss the bride." At this point Rin could move and speak on her own again. "Sesshoumaru I..." she was stopped as the feel of his soft lips took its place among hers. She wanted to fall into his arms and let him take her, anywhere. She didn't care. She parted her lips and let his hot tongue roam into her mouth and lock with her tongue.   
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and backed away, then he started to fade, leaving Rin at the alter.  
  
"Sesshoumaru wait!" Rin called out but her words were left as a whisper. She started to run but found it hard in her thick dress.   
  
The surroundings began to fade as Sesshoumaru did and Rin was left alone in the plane of whitness. She fell to her knees and cried, "Sesshoumaru..." she whispered.   
  
The whitness faded and she was surrounded by ominous black clouds. Lightning and thunder rustled around her and she was slightly frightened.   
  
"What's going on!" she yelled but the sound of the thunder overcomed her voice. She looked up and see a bright yellow light come down to her. She knew it was lightning and tried to get away but again she was paralyzed. "No!!!!!!!!..."  
  
^.~  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!!!" Rin awoke from her dream and sat up quickly to jump into Sesshoumaru infront of her. She held him tight as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru held around her in shock. He stared wide eyed at where she was sleeping. He didn't know what to say to her. All he could do was hold her.  
  
"Sessh... Sessh..." she said in shaky muffled sobbs. She was shaking violently in his arms. She was so frightened by the dream. Sesshoumaru leaving her at the alter. The blackness. And getting hit by the lightning.  
  
"Why'd... you... you, you left me. You..." she breathed. "abandoned me..." she managed to get out still shaking.  
  
"What are you talking about. I've been watching over you this whole time." Sesshoumaru said. Still wondering what to say next.  
  
Rin let go of him and stared at him teary-eyed, "No! You left me to be killed! At the alter!" She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.  
  
Still a little shocked himself he spoke, "Rin, you were dreaming. I didn't leave you, you didn't get hurt, and there is no alter." He spoke a bit steadily. 'What is this alter she's talking about? Sure she didn't dream we... Its absurd, she must have been talking about something else.'  
  
Rin looked up at his face and noticed how serious it was compared to the Sesshoumaru she married in her dream. Here and now Sesshoumaru has his calm and collective face. The Sesshoumaru in her dream had a soft and somewhat happy expression. 'I guess I'm back to reality now.'  
  
"You're right, it was just a dream." Shes smiled cheerfully and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and face. She smiled at him again and said, "What was I thinking? It's just a dream." But deep inside, the dream worried her a little. She didn't know what it meant but she was gonna find out.  
  
"Alright then," Sesshoumaru regained himself and stood. "Rest, you still need time to heal." He turned and walked slowly to the door.  
  
Rin thought, 'didn't he say he watched over me the whole time?' Before he exited Rin yelled a little, "Did you really watch over me while I was asleep?" She watched him let go of the handle of the door but he didn't turn.  
  
"Thats not important. Now rest." With that he opened the door and walked out.  
  
Rin smirked a tiny smile and thought, 'he likes me.' She laid back down with pain. 'Owe. I forgot about that.' She relaxed and looked up at the celing. "Where am I again?"  
  
^.~  
  
Morning came and Rin was on her feet. She tried her best to walk but the deep wound in her side hurt when she moved. "Damnit!" Sharp pain kept creeping up and down her arm from the would the arrow gave her.   
  
She had noticed the room and how big and beautiful it is. There were about 10 feet high windows with balconies and red silk drapes. The room was at least 15 feet high and the celing was decorated with many demons killing each other. The bed she had slept in was huge! It could fit at least 20 people to sleep in at once. The sheets were red satin and the pillows where as big as a twin size bed. The walls were decoraded with beautiful women with only a thin seethrough sheet to cover them. The room was obviously made for a male.  
  
As for her Rin, she was wearing a white satin robe that dragged on the floor. It had little blood stains on it from her wounds. Her hair was down her back when it's normally in a low ponytail.  
  
"This room is fit for a king, not a woman samurai like me."  
  
"Unlikely..." a male voice said from behind her.  
  
She spun around in suprise and her hair landed swiftly on her right shoulder. Sesshoumaru stood holding her clothes and armor. "This is my room and I think it suits you. Maybe if you had a better look."  
  
Rin balled her fist in anger, "a better look, huh?" She looked up at him and began to charge but shocks of pain went sailing through her body. She stopped and fell in the bed. She thought about what he said about this being his room. "So this is your room huh?" She said into the bed making her words all muffled.  
  
But with Sesshoumaru's good hearing he understood what she had said. "Yes, I decided you should be sent here. It is the best room in the castle."   
  
"Best room, really?" she looked around the room again and then recalled what he had last said, "I'M IN A CASTLE!" She hopped up causing more pain, "OUCH!" and she fell right on her back.  
  
"Yes, I brought you here after the battle," He walked to one of the nicely hand carved dressers and set down her clothing. "You've been sleeping for 5 days already. For that I'll have to train you a lot more. We'll start when you're dressed."  
  
Rin slowly got up painfully. She stared at him hard, "WHEN IM DRESSED?!" She got up slowly and walked up to him. She got on her tip-toes until they were nose to nose and poked his chest. "Have you noticed that I'm in A LOT of PAIN?!" She just stared at him feeling his breath fall on her face.  
  
"So?"  
  
Rin fell on her butt, "SO!!!" She pounded her fist between her legs and started yelling.  
  
'In that position she looks like a little child. Which could be killed easily.' He smirked at this. "You're weak. A real warrior wouldn't complain about becoming stronger no matter what. If you were in this condition before fighting Kurogasa and Naraku would you tell them "fight me later. I'm in pain?"   
  
Rin stopped and boiled with anger. She jumped up over his head and grabbed her sword. With amazing speed she unsheathed it and held it to his throat.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood there stunned. She had gotten a lot faster. He could hardly see her move. She was almost as fast as his pathetic brother.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER call me weak! I could slit your throat right now if I wanted to. I will not give up on getting my brother! I will no turn down a challenge EVER!" Rin had fire in her eyes and she stared hard at his golden ones.   
  
"What happened to your pain Rin? I see, when it comes to battle, you are stronger."  
  
She said nothing but continued to hold the sword firmly to his throat.  
  
"So... you wont ever turn down a challenge? Are you that confident?" He narrowed his eyes and looked at her face. It was full of bravery but there was still one sign of fear.  
  
"Like I said I will never turn down a challenge. Not even a challenge from you!" She jumped back and held her stance. "I challenge YOU Sesshoumaru, a fight to the death." She wasn't sure why she was doing this. But she needed to prove to him that she wasn't weak.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and stared hard at her. "Are you sure about that? Do you honestly believe you can defeat me?" He flashed his eyes red to intimidate her and she flinched.  
  
Rin thought hard about what she was saying, 'Do I really want to do this. I could die and never have my revenge. But I need to get my brother,' "I'm sure Sesshoumaru. After this fight I will get my revenge and I will have my brother back." She was really brave now and every fear she felt went away.   
  
"Fine..." With speed Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin and flew out the open window.  
  
When he set her down Rin felt great pain in her side and arm. 'This isn't the time for pain.' She held her sword infront of her and took her stance.  
  
Sesshoumaru flew about 20 feet away from her. "Are you ready?" He held up his claws and posion dripped from his nails.  
  
Rin didn't let that scare her. She nodded and charged. In less than 5 seconds she was infront of him and swinging her sword. Sesshoumaru held great speed but Rin pushed herself farther than she could go and matched his speed. She grazed his shoulder and he jumped back.  
  
'She's as fast as me, how, she's just a human,' He put his hand over his wound and looked at the blood. He clenched his fist and smirked, "Not even my half-breed brother could scratch me and this human gurl can. You really are pathetic Inuyasha," He looked up at his apponent.   
  
This time Sesshoumaru jumped high into the air and let out his posion whip. "Die, human."  
  
The whip headed straight for Rin but she jumped away, as soon as she steadied herself his whip knocked her sword behind him. Rin stared at him. She was in trouble and was unarmed. She was afraid but didn't show it.   
  
She ran to the side to get around him to get her sword but he appeared infront of her and scratched her wounded side.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Rin jumped away and landed on her knees. "Damnit, I'm in trouble."  
  
"You shouldn't have challenged me, you're defeat is assured," Sesshoumaru yelled to her and flew down at her, 'I wish you hadn't have challenged me Rin, you mean a lot."  
  
Rin stood her ground and got ready to run. 'To die by the hand you love, how tragic.' She saw him come to her and she rolled out the way. She got up and he grabbed her by the throat. He lifted his arm and posion dripped heavily down his nails.   
  
"Good-bye Rin," He brought back his hand and stared into her eyes. "So much for you're revenge."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry i left you on a cliffhanger! I have to get off the computer! I promise i'll bring the ending to their battle soon. Just review me and tell me some good ideas on how the get Rin out this situation. I promise the next chapter will be really really great.   
  
Review Plz! ^____^ 


	6. Uncovered Secrets, and Departure

Hey people! Im back now so i can finish my story!  
  
I left off where Sesshoumaru is about to kill Rin, or is he?  
  
This chappy is a lil limey!  
  
Disclaimer: *tries to type it but fingers are stuck together with crazy glue*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uncovered Secrets, and Departure  
  
Sesshoumaru looked in her eyes. They were no longer filled with rage but they had softened. They seemed to sparkle as she looked into his eyes. Like she was hoping she dies, so she can be with someone else she lost. (A/N: meaning her parents)  
  
For some reason he couldn't strike her. The look in her eyes took over him and he felt emotion. This girl meant something to him and she was to precious to kill.   
  
Rin stared deeply in his eyes wondering why he was looking at her like that and why he wasn't killing her. "Why... why are you hesistating?"  
  
Sesshoumaru just continued to look at her, her eyes looked deep into his own and his body refused to move. 'Why am I acting this way. I should be killing her. But I... I don't want to kill her.' Sesshoumaru blinked back into reality and notcied the situation.   
  
Rin took this oppertunity to take advantage of the situation. She kicked him in the groin and he dropped her. Rin ran as fast a she could to retrieve her sword. She grabbed it and turned back to him.   
  
He was huddled over making little growls. His hands we're placed over his groin and he was slightly red from what Rin could see.   
  
Sesshoumaru gathered himself and stood erect. Hatred was all over his face, he had let his pry get away when he was on the brink of killing it. "You shall pay for that Rin!" Sesshoumaru charged and slashed as Rin dodged every attack.  
  
Rin was weak, the wound on her side reopened from Sesshoumaru's attack and so did the wound in her arm for moving around too much. She was losing a lot of blood and plus she hadn't recovered from the previous battle. Her vision was becoming blurry and she couldn't keep up her speed.   
  
Sesshoumaru could smell her blood. The smell was intoxicating, almost impossible to resist. With every moved she made blood spilled from her wounds. She was becoming much more weak and vunerable. Rin had lost her footing and tripped; this gave Sesshoumaru the oppertunity to attack. He knocked her sword over her head and barely slashed down her stomach. He would have killed her if she hadn't have jumped back.   
  
Rin grabbed her sword and stood up shakily. The air chilled her skin where it hadn't before. She looked down and saw her robe open enough to see her undergarment but her breast were still covered by the satin cloth.   
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at this. The look on Rin's face as she tried to find away to cover herself. He thought that seeing some of her skin wasn't such a bad site.   
  
Rin tore the sleeve off her robe and tied it around her waist to secure the robe. She lifted her sword but breathed heavily, 'Damn, if I lose anymore blood, im going to pass out. I need to end this now!' She yelled a war cry and charged. She used all her strength for this final attack.   
  
Sesshoumaru stared as Rin ran towards him her blood flying about behind her as she ran. He could see the rage and concentration in her eyes. This would determine the match. Someone would die.  
  
Rin stuck her sword out infront of her and saw Sesshoumaru take out the mysterious sword with the evil aura. Rin wasn't afraid. She carried on with her attack, but before she could strike the power released from the evil sword cut her skin and pushed her back.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she hit the ground. She couldn't move. She was too weak, all she could do was wait for her death.  
  
He stood over her with his sword drawn. "It was very foolish of you to challenge me, Rin." He watched as Rin opened her dewy eyes and tears fell from the sides of them. She extended her arms out besides her and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Go ahead kill me, you truly are the better fighter, Sesshoumaru, I don't know why I risked my life when I knew this was true. I hope you'll be happy now. I'll miss you." Rin placed her palm on her lips and blew a kiss at Sesshoumaru.  
  
He stood there, shocked again at her expression of emotion. He liked the way she showed it and most of all, the way she expressed it towards him. He didn't want to kill her but he had to do it.  
  
Rin heard the chime of a sword being taking out. She took her last breath. She felt the sword pierce through her stomach, though she felt no pain. She then drifted off to somewhere else...  
  
^.~  
  
"Lord Seshoumaru, I presume you have killed the samurai woman?" Jaken asked as his master walked into the dining room of the castle. His clothes were soaked with blood and so were his hands. "Are you injured Lord Sesshoumaru, surely that girl couldnt have actually cut you!"  
  
"No, I healed myself with the Tenseiga. I only did what was suppose to be done with the girl." Sesshoumaru walked away from his servant and to his own room.  
  
His servants had prepared a bath in there for him. So he could be rid of the smell of Rin's blood and scent. He removed the swords at his waist and set them on a small rack. He removed his armor and started out on his own clothes. When he was fully disrobed he stepped into the warm water.   
  
He dipped his head all the way in and stayed below for a while thinking. 'Rin... you are a strong human. Strong enough to battle me and managed to pierce my skin, shed my blood. You are foolish, and yet, brave. And thats what facinates me, not just your bravery, but...you.' Sesshoumaru emerged from underwater and breathed deep. He had hurt her, badly and he felt... sadness. He didn't want to hurt her so badly, but his demon side urged for the feel of her blood on his hands. 'She was young, and I brused her deeply.' Sesshoumaru woke up from his thoughts and ran his hands through his long silver hair.   
  
He continued his bath and thought on what he had just done and all the emotions flowing through him. When he had finished he stepped out.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" A sleepy voice spoke from in his bed.  
  
Rin wiped her eyes and stared wide eyed at what she was seeing.(A/N: Did u actually think i would kill one of the main characters) The sight before her nearly made her pass out. Sesshoumaru, his hair soaked down his back and over his shoulder. His muscular body glisened with water beads. She followed a bead of water falling down to a place she had kicked earlier. She gasped and covered her eyes.   
  
"I'm sooooo sorry," yet she wasn't sorry, she liked what she saw. (A/N: who wouldn't?)   
  
Sesshoumaru smirked again, he had already seen her naked while tending to her wounds before, so they were even. (A/N: Heheheheh)  
  
"Don't apologize, just rest," he reached for his blue robe and wrapped it around himself. He then walked to the side of his bed were she slept and sat on the bed. He removed her hands from her eyes but her eyes were closed. She spoke softly and turned her head toward where she felt him sit.  
  
"Can I open my eyes now?"   
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin and she opened her eyes. Her face was mearly centemeters from his. She could feel his warm breath fall upon her face. She wanted so bad to kiss him. She wanted to thank him for saving her life, but she still didn't know why she felt painless and rested. It was the the late evening and they had fought at noon. She didn't care at this moment all she did was stare in his eyes as his thumb gently rubbed her chin.   
  
"I didn't kill you because..." he stopped to find the words to say to her. "I want you to stay alive. I don't want you to die. You mean to much to this world to die now."  
  
Rin knew Sesshoumaru meant she meant a lot to him. "I see, so I guess the world would be a terrible place if I died." She smiled softly and grabbed hold of his wrist on the hand that was at her chin. She removed it and took his hand. Rin took her finger and traced all the lines of his hand. "I feel you Sesshoumaru, do you feel me?" She took his hand and placed it around her waist; she leaned forward and kissed his lips as she had done in the dream.   
  
Sesshoumaru didn't hesistate. He kissed her back, her lips were warm, full of life. He felt her tongue desiring entrance. He opened his mouth and his tongue tangled with hers. He felt the passion inside him explode as her hands roamed his body. He felt the sash that held his robe together open and then his demon side took control. He broke the kiss and pushed her roughly back on the bed. He began ripping off the new robe that covered her body.   
  
Rin knew something was wrong, he was forcing her to mate with him. She felt his calws digg into her arms as he brought them above her head. Rin didn't want it this way, he was losing control, she scremed as he dug deeper into her arms drawing more blood. He straddled her and took off his own robe. Sesshoumaru ripped the tiny cloth that covered her entrance.   
  
Rin couldn't take it, she slapped his face and yelled at him to stop. But this made him want her more, how she was being agressive.   
  
When Rin felt him at her entrance she kicked him off of her. She grabbed another robe that was next to the bed and wrapped it around her. She got out of the bed and grabbed her sword. Tears were falling down her face, she didn't like the Sesshoumaru before her, "Sesshoumaru snap out of it, wake up!" She yelled through tears.  
  
He got out of the bed and looked at his claws and then to her arms. He had hurt her again and this time while trying to mate her. He grabbed another robe and ran passed her and out the door of his room.  
  
Rin dropped her sword and fell to the floor. She covered her head with her hands and cried. The mixture of tears into her open wound stung her arms but she didnt care. Sesshoumaru had changed and she was afraid.   
  
The door opened again and Rin looked up, it was a servant that took care of her, Keiko.   
  
"Miss, are you okay?" Keiko ran to Rin on the floor. Keiko took hold of her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "Did he hurt you?" She didn't have to ask, she saw the 4 claw cuts in both of her arms.  
  
"He, he tried to rape me. At first he was nomal and then he became, became..." Rin covered her face again and cried into them, "a monster!" she yelled into her hands.   
  
"Miss, I think you should learn more about Master Sesshoumaru." Keiko took her hands away and looked her in the eye. "Come with me."  
  
While Keiko tended to Rins arms she explained everything about Sesshoumaru's life. His father being a great dog demon. His mother who wanted nothing more for him than royalty. Inuyasha, his half-demon brother who he dipises and was out to get his fathers mighty sword Tetsusaiga. How his father left him the healing sword Tenseiga, and how he got the evil sword Toukijin that could match or even overpower the Tetsusaiga. Then Keiko explained Sesshoumaru's life as a loner, how he always kept to himself and how he was calm and emotionless. How when he reached his age to mate his demon side would love to take control as most demons bodies react to mating.   
  
"His demon side is very very powerful, Miss. The only reason he acted that way was because of his demon instincts." Keiko got up and bowed to her respectfully, she walked to the door and exited leaving Rin with her thoughts.  
  
'How come Sesshoumaru never told me anything about himself. He never told me he had a half-demon brother named Inuyasha. Or that the sword that always heals me and brought me back to life was his birthright. How could he not tell me these things, why did he keep these secrets.' Rin looked at her bandaged arms. "I guess, if I'm in that much danger here, I'll take my leave."  
  
Rin stood and grabbed her emerald Kimono and snake skin. She removed the robe she was wearing and placed on her kimono and armor. She tied her sheathed sword to her waist and placed on her sandals.  
  
She opened the huge window and looked out at the night sky. The stars were sparkling brightly above her. She looked back into the room and thought to leave a note. She found a piece of parchment and took out a brush and ink. She began to write and when she finished she reread it.  
  
When she placed it on the bed she jumped out the window and into one of the gardens, there she found Ah-Un sleeping soundly. "Ah-Un," she whispered. "You want to go for a ride?" The two headed dragon awoke and waited for her to jump on his back. She grabbed the lines and pulled them back. Before they took off, she looked back at the castle, "it's so beautiful." She then snapped the lines and Ah-Un flew into the night.  
  
Rin remebered the note and heard it in her head.  
  
'Dear Sesshoumaru,  
  
I'm not mad at what you did to me last night, but I feel my time spent with you has come to an end. I hope you don't think I hate you or anything because I don't. I'm just a little sad that I feel I have to go. Im going to find the two bastards that have my brother and kill them, Naraku, and Kuragasa. After I kill them me and my brother will live together again as we did before when we were younger. Don't worry about me, im no longer a thorn in your side, you no longer have to care about his stupid human girl. I will be fine on my own.  
  
I will not return when I have carried out my revenge. You'll only be a memory in my head. Take care of yourself Sesshoumaru. I hope you have a happy life with someone that cares about you.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Rin  
  
P.S: I hope you don't mind me taking Ah-Un.'  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped the note and it fell silently to the floor. She left him because he had lost control. His hands were shaking be he quickly got a grip on himslef. 'It's pobably better this way.'   
  
He walked to the open window and looked out towards the forest. "Goobye Rin..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AWE!!!! Thats sweet. Well i see we've got to know the out of control sessy and loving and caring sessy. I hope all of u loved this chappy. R&R plz!  
  
Next chapter: Rin gets tricked by a man in a baboon outfit. (can u guess who?) 


	7. Fooled By the Trusted, Saved By the Enem...

Back with the 7th Chapter!   
  
As in the last chapter Rin was almost raped by Sesshoumaru and one of Sesshoumaru's sevants told Rin almost everything about Sesshoumaru and his life. Rin doesn't feel safe with Sesshoumaru and has a feeling that its time to seperate from him. She leaves him a letter and takes Ah-Un and departs into the night.   
  
In this chapter as I said at the bottom of the last. Rin is tricked by a man in a baboon suit ^.~ and he tells her that Naraku is a certain someone else. Can anyone guess ^^. Read and on and you'll find out.   
  
Disclaimer: Look for in previous chapters. -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fooled By the Trusted, Saved By the Enemy  
  
Rin awoke next to a sleeping two headed dragon. It had been 4 days and she still had no leads on where to find Kurogasa nor Naraku. Things weren't looking up for her, she was running out of food and she had no money. She needed to get some leads soon, before she straved to death.   
  
In the pit of her stomach Rin missed Sesshoumaru and how well he took care of her. She wished he was in the forest with her. Talking to her and helping her get some food. She missed him but she was somewhat afraid of him. She was a grown woman and could survive on her own, but she still needed food.   
  
Rin felt Ah-Un stirr and knew that he'd woken up, "sorry big guy but no food today yet. I guess we'll have to go one more day without food until we reach a decent village that will lend us shelter and something to eat."  
  
"A terrible problem isnt it?" a voice spoke from behind her.  
  
Rin jumped up with her sword and turned to face the person who spoke. To her suprise she didn't see a person but a baboon. Or what she thought was a man in a baboon suit. "Who are you?"   
  
Naraku smiled under his baboon head, she didn't know who he was and his plan would work out perfectly. He bowed and spoke slowly. "I am but a lonely wanderer that helps the weak, I overheard your words and I'm willing to offer you this." Naraku pulled out a basket of fresh fruits and bread.   
  
Rins eyes lit up with joy. "I would love to have it, thank you!" Rin grabbed the basket and started chomping on the fresh bread and sweet fruit. "Yumm!"  
  
Ah-Un moaned and Rin smiled appologetically. "I'm sorry Ah-Un, here you go." Rin threw some fruit and some bread over to each of its heads.   
  
Rin finished what she could swallow and gave the rest to Ah-Un. When she bit into her last bit of fruit she felt something hard between her teeth. She pulled it out and saw a bright lavendar jewel fragment. "Is this, is this..." she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was holding a shard of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. "But, but, I thought the jewel disappeared 50 years ago?" She stared incredulously at Naraku.  
  
Naraku grinned, "The jewel retuned not so long ago, it was broken and the shards seperated all over Japan. I found this one and I had more but Naraku stole it from me." Naraku grinned more as he saw the hatred that crossed over her face.  
  
"NARAKU! That bastard took my brother, I'll kill him." She balled her fist and stared at it.  
  
"I didn't know you were after Naraku, if you want to defeat him you might need this," Naraku took the jewel from her hand and it turned red. "Your strength alone isn't powerful enough to destroy him. This shard will increase your power 100 fold. Take it and place it in your arm that you hold your sword in."   
  
Rin did what she was told, she placed the shard under her skin and she swung her sword, it moved with extraordinary speed and strength. "I'm assured victory." She looked over at Naraku and bowed. "I'll destroy Naraku and return your shards." Rin's eyes changed color, instead of her sweet brown ones they changed to a dark red. She was under Naraku's spell.   
  
"Now Rin, Naraku is a half breed dog-demon. He is accompanied by 4 other evil people. First is a human girl with miko powers, she is the one who stole my shards. A demon slayer who attacked her own village just to get the shards that were there. A monk whose right hand can suck anything in with trumendous power. And the last is a young fox who can burn you with his fox fire, he may be small but strong." Naraku chuckled at his own brillance. The girl whose brother he had taken control of will take care of Inuyasha and the strange girl that has some of the jewel shards.  
  
"Yes, I will kill Naraku and return your shards." Rin got on top of Ah-Un and flew off into the skies. She stared ahead of her unblinkingly; her red eyes calm but ready to attack.   
  
Naraku watched her take off; the evil smile still place across his lips. "She'll die, but if she's lucky she might be able to kill Inuyasha." Naraku then disappeared.  
  
^.~   
  
Back at Naraku's castle was the real Naraku sitting in his quarters. The pupet Naraku arrived by his side and bowed.   
  
"The girl is now off to kill Inuyasha, is there anything you would like me to do?"   
  
The real Naraku stood and looked out of the castle. "Watch her, if anything goes wrong, kill her and Inuyasha. Make sure you get their shards.  
  
"Yes, master Naraku." The pupet then again left and followed Rin slowly.   
  
^.~  
  
"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha was slamed head first into the ground. He was going around a small village pestering people that had said they had seen a man in a baboon fur walk around.   
  
"Damnit Kagome, that was the ninth time already; my back is killing me!" Inuyasha got up and yelled at her.  
  
"Well that was the ninth person you picked on. Have you ever heard of people skills?" Kagome yelled back at him. "Lets just go; if Naraku did come through here he must have been looking for a shard. And from where we've been asking he headed for the forest." Kagome usually had the good points which really got Inuyasha boiling.  
  
"Fine! We'll do what you say," Inuyasha crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath.  
  
*Sigh* "Will they ever learn to get along; if dog breath keeps fighting with her like this Kagome will leave for sure." Shippo explained.  
  
"I heard that you little runt!" Inuyasha turned around and snapped back at him.  
  
They walked through the forest for about an hour and Kagome still couldn't pick up anything from Naraku, she didn't sence any shards either.  
  
"So Kagome have you found anything yet?" Sango asked when she walked besides Kagome.   
  
"No, actually, I still haven't picked up any... WAIT!" Kagome stopped and looked up into the air. "A shard is approaching very quickly!"   
  
Miroku and Inuyasha jumped in front of Sango and Kagome and stared up at where they were looking. They both saw it approaching, soon when it came more into focus, it was a dragon with two heads, a dragon all to familiar to the group.  
  
"Its Sesshoumaru!" They all yelled. But when Ah-Un came farther down, it wasn't Sesshoumaru, it was a young woman.  
  
  
  
Rin jumped off of Ah-Un and pulled out her sword.   
  
"Inuyasha, she has a shard in her right wrist." Kagome stared at the woman. Clearly she was in her 20's and was a skilled fighter. Kagome could tell by her stance. "Be careful Inuyasha. She might be stronger than you think." Kagome warned him. She was still confused, how come she had Sesshoumaru's dragon? Who was she?  
  
"Ha, this human girl, she wont be able to scratch me!" Inuyasha smirked but was soon kicked in the head by Rin.  
  
"Shut up, Naraku!" she yelled as she got ready to attack.  
  
"Naraku?" the group said in unison.   
  
"You must be crazy, IM NO NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled in impatience. "If you want to pick a fight with him go find that bastard!"  
  
"Silence you fiend! You took my brothers life from me, and now I TAKE YOURS!" Rin charged. Everyone in the group was amazed by her speed. She was stronger than Sango and she was a demon slayer.   
  
Inuyasha could hardly attack, he couldn't throw a blow as she swung her sword and moved with amazing speed. 'Damn this girl is good, she fights... she fights like Sesshoumaru!? But how? She's just a human.'  
  
"Why aren't you fighting me, Naraku! ATTACK!" Rin swung her sword fast and swift and barely sliced down Inuyasha's chest. She drew blood but not enough to kill him.   
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Miroku asked as he was about to open his wind tunnel. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's right hand and wrapped the beads back around it.   
  
"This is my fight Miroku, I can take her." Inuyasha stared back at the girl. "You want to fight with a sword, then I will too," Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and held it in front of him.  
  
Rin wasn't afraid, she was still under the spell so all her fear was gone. "Just because you have a bigger sword doesn't mean I wont beat you, you untrained mut!" Rin looked at the angered flushed face he had. She struck a choir and she was happy about it.   
  
Shippo was trying to hold in his laughter as he dug his face into Kagome's hair.  
  
"Oh, Shippo, shut up," Kagome spoke in a whisper.   
  
"YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!" Inuyasha saw the wind scar and prepared to strike.   
  
Rin senced it, she jumped over his head and Inuyasha aimed the wind scar in the wrong direction. 'She's to fast for me to use the wind scar!' "Damnit, stay still so I cant kill you!" Inuyasha jumped into the air where she was and swung his sword. Rin match every swing they were even but Rin was holding back.  
  
She grabbed her iron sheath and knocked Inuyasha's sword from his hands. She jumped over to his sword and looked at its rusted form. She threw it into the woods and stared back at Inuyasha. "Without your sword you are nothing but a helpless puppy."  
  
Then a strong wind came from no where and her sword left her hand. Miroku opened his wind tunnel and grabbed her sword before it could go in. "Now who's helpless?" he smirked.   
  
Rin crossed her arms and laughed. "Naraku will die now!" Rin ran with incredible speed towards Inuyasha. They both used hand to hand combat. Neither winning nor losing.  
  
"Kagome, I think I know who this girl is." Sango told Kagome and Miroku and Shippo listened in.   
  
"You do?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm not sure but, a few years ago a group of samurai warriors attacked a castle but none ever returned to their homes once they got there. The village they came from had a strong woman samurai. She was stronger than most of the men and her brother was in that group of samurai that went to that castle..."  
  
"So that's what she meant by how Naraku took her brothers life. The castle that the samurai must have went to was Naraku's phantom castle." Miroku explained. "But why is she attacking Inuyasha, and calling him Naraku?"  
  
"I dont know about that but the rest of the story goes... She was left as the protecter of the village when the strongest group had left. Then, sometime last year, a group of demons, attacked the village. The woman held out as best she could but she was killed, and people say she was killed by her brother, but then seen walking alive." Sango concluded.  
  
"Those demons must have been Naraku's, and if her brother did kill her, then Naraku..."Miroku looked at Sango as she gave them the answer.  
  
"Her brother is being controlled by Naraku... just like Kohaku. The poor girl." Sango looked at the two still fighting. "If this is truly the girl that had died, then how is she alive?"  
  
Kagome looked at the dragon again and yelled, "It was Sesshoumaru who saved her. His sword can bring back souls from the dead."   
  
"Yes, it had to be him, who else can revive a soul. And also, who else has a two headed dragon?" Miroku told them. "But what puzzels me is why did Sesshoumaru revive her?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to find out." Shippo said to Miroku.  
  
"Also, why does she think Inuyasha is Naraku?" Sango told Kagome.   
  
"Well... I" Kagome looked back at the shard that was in her arm. "The shard, the shard is red, which means Naraku tricked her into thinking that Inuyasha was him so she could kill him. Naraku knew that it would be a good match since Rin has been with Sesshoumaru and he must have trained her for this. Naraku is so evil."  
  
"Thats right, Naraku must have planned this. Its his kind of dirty work. But how do we stop her?" Miroku looked at the two fighting, it seemed that they had laid a couple of blows on each other. 'If this continues, they'll kill each other.'  
  
"I have an idea," Kagome grabbed her bow and one arrow. "I'll knock the shard out of her wrist. Then she'll stop." Kagome waited for the right moment. Inuyasha and Rin seperated and as Rin brought her wrist back, Kagome fired.  
  
It was a dead hit. The arrow broke through the snake skin armor and into her wrist, the shard fell out and Rin returned to normal. "What the?" she looked at the position she was in. She was standing in front on a demon that looked like Sesshoumaru, he had yellow eyes like him and slivery hair. She was tired but managed to say to Inuyasha. "Sess... Sesshoumaru?" She then fell on the forest floor.   
  
Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded, "NOW SHE THINKS I'M SESSHOUMARU!?!?!?!?!??!"   
  
Shippo hid in Kagome's hair and laughed again.   
  
Kagome ran to Rin and cradled her upper body. "She's back to normal, the evil shard is out of her now." Kagome looked at her features. She had long black hair that was tied at the base of her neck. She was brused and battered from the battle. She was wearing a strong snake skin and underneath she was wearing a beautiful emerald kimono.  
  
"Stupid human, she failed me!" Everyone turned to see Naraku in his baboon suit. "I thought she would kill you for sure, Inuyasha." He chuckled.  
  
"NARAKU!" Inuyasha's sheath pulsed and the Tetsusaiga flew into his his hands. "Now I'll kill you!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Naraku transformed into a huge spider with millions of legs and two fangs that dripped with poison.   
  
"Time to die Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled and charged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CLIFFY! ^^ Wasnt that a good chappy. Sesshoumaru was right when he said Rin was better than Inuyasha ^.~ heheheh Well, as you saw Rin was controlled by Naraku, but she didnt know it was him. She began to face off with Inu and it ended in a stailmate.   
  
Next chapter will be really confusing i guess. The inu group will learn a lil more about Rin and her relationship with Sesshoumaru and you'll see what happens to Rin when she gets a better perspective of Inuyasha.  
  
Read and Review ^-^ 


	8. Explainations

Chapter #8!!!!!!  
  
Another chapter for the eager readers. This chapter will be mostly about Rin explaining her situsation at the moment and her situation with Naraku. After that the Inuyasha gang will tell their story to Rin and Rin finds out that the silver haired yellow eyes guy is Sesshoumaru's brother Inuyasha. But before all this Inuyasha has to defeat pupet Naraku!  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, need I say more?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Explainations  
  
"I see she wasn't strong enough to kill you Inuyasha, but she was strong enough to wound you." Naraku seethed in his huge spider form. He was almost as tall as the forest trees. Venum dripped from his fangs and his legs were covered in spikes.   
  
"As I said before, one day I'll be killed by the hands of someone else but they wont be human!" Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga and jumped high, yelling, "And I wont be killed by you either Naraku!"   
  
"Inuyasha, be careful!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha heard her in time to be knocked down by one of Naraku's many legs. Inuyasha stood uneasily as the blood dripped from his body. The pikes had pierced deep into his skin. "You bastard!"  
  
"Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku jumped in front of him and prepared to open his Wind Tunnel. Then a buzzing came from behind the giant spider Naraku. "Not those bees again!" They came in a huge swarm and Miroku was left to deal with them.   
  
Inuyasha steadied himself and told Naraku, "Your dirty tricks wont work Naraku. I'll defeat you!" Inuyasha ran to the side of him and saw the Wind Scar. As Naraku was turning Inuyasha used the mighty Wind Scar. Unfortunately, Naraku being a spider, jumped high into the air avoiding the Wind Scar but not without a few wounds. He wasn't bleeding blood but some black fluid.   
  
"That was a nice try Inuyasha, but it wont happened again." Naraku seethed again and turned his back to Inuyasha. He released his thick webs upon him. Inuyasha was forced back onto a tree, stuck to it by the webs Naraku shot at him.   
  
Sango threw her huge boomerage at Naraku but he also shot his webs at it and it got stuck in a high tree.   
  
"You cannot defeat me!" Naraku turned back around a slowly moved upon them.   
  
Sango quickly ran to Inuyasha and cut through the webs that bound to him. "You must hurry Inuyasha! He's headed towards Kagome and the girl." Sango said franticly as she tried to cut through the thick webs.  
  
Inuyasha looked to find Kagome and the girl but they were gone.   
  
"You, bastard!" Rin yelled as she came flying down upon Naraku's hairy back. She stuck her sword through the back of his neck and sliced his head off. "Now!" Rin yelled.  
  
Kagome came running from behind a tree and shot her enchanted arrow into the heart of Naraku.   
  
"Nooooo!" It yelled as the puppet was broken and the spider discentegrated.   
  
"So it was a pupet Naraku this time, Naraku is so weak, he can't even face us himself," Kagome spoke as she picked up the broken wooden pupet.   
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her and said, "That was great, you defeated it." Inuyasha looked at her and she just smiled.   
  
"I don't need you to save me all the time Inuyasha, I'm a big girl." She winked and Inuyasha gave her an embarassed smirk.   
  
Rin looked at the baboon head that was still there, 'he tricked me, I let the demon that took my brothers life into his cold and wicked hands trick me!' Rin cried she fell to her knees and cried. She had been to eager to get Naraku and when she finally found him, he tricked her. She was weak in strength and emotion.   
  
Kagome heard her sobs and looked over to her, she was down on her knees and crying into her hands. "This must be really hard on her. She was tricked by the demon she was out to kill." Kagome set the pupet down and walked over to Rin.  
  
Kagome kneeled down and placed her hands on Rin's shoulders. "Its okay, its over, and plus that wasn't even the real Naraku." Kagome spoke soothingly.  
  
Rin looked back at her, "You don't understand how it feels to have your own brother be controlled by a demon! He ordered my brother to kill me and he succeded! Luckly I was revived but now I was controlled by Naraku! You'll never know what it feels like to have your brother taken from you!" Rin cried even more into her hands.   
  
"I know how it feels," Sango said as she walked towards Rin.   
  
Rin looked up at her with confusion. "What?"  
  
"My brother is also being controlled by Naraku. He took him when he was near death. He only lives because of a jewel shard in his back. If it is removed he will die. So I know exactly how it feels to have your brother taken away from you." Sango said sadly.  
  
Rin lowered her head and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"C'mon, we'll explain more when we treat to everyone's wounds and settle somewere else." Kagome said helping Rin up.   
  
Once everyone was gathered they walked away from the battle site and into deeper forest. Sango left to retrived her weapon and Kagome treated to Inuyasha and Rin's wounds.   
  
It was near nightfall and Shippo had started and fire. Kagome took out some cups of Ramen and heated them up.   
  
Rin had her knees up to her chin with her arms wrapped around her legs. All she's seemed to be doing was staring at the fire. 'Torumaru... I'll free you from Naraku, I will avenge your life by killing Naraku and Kurogasa... even if it means losing my life in the process.'  
  
"Hey? Hello?" Kagome spoke to her trying to get her attention. Rin woke from her trance and looked at Kagome. She was smiling and holding out a bowl of hot ramen. "Its really good, here."  
  
Rin took the bowl from Kagome and took in the scent, "wow this smells really good."  
  
She got some chop sticks from Kagome and began to eat. It was good, full of flavor and spice. "This is the best ramen i've ever had." Rin said with a smile.   
  
When they were through eating, Rin kept staring at Inuyasha and how he resemble so much of her Sesshoumaru. Almost everything was the same except he was shorter, had dog ears, and no demon markings.  
  
Inuyasha began to get annoyed by this, "What the hell are you staring at?!"  
  
"Inuyasha! She's in a bad mood don't talk to her like that!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Well, she keeps staring at me and its tickin' me off, if she wants to say something, she should say it. AND WHEN DID YOU BECOME MY MOTHER?!" He yelled the last bit at Kagome. Inuyasha could see it in her face, the worst punishment.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha came down face first into the dirt.  
  
Rin stared shocked at this and then she began to giggle. "How did you do that?" She said through giggles.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked over at her. "You see that necklace around his neck? Well, that is an enchanted necklace. Only I can remove it and he can't break it. Everytime I want him to listen to me I say "SIT"..." Inuyasha hit the dirt again and let out a low groan. Rin giggled more and so did Kagome. "Well, when I say that he he hits the ground no matter how much he tries to resist."  
  
"Thats amazing," Rin stared at him getting up and wiping his face. He crossed his arms and started muttering words under his breath.  
  
Miroku sat next to Rin and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome he's gonna ask her!" Shippo yelled.  
  
Miroku gave him a cold stare. "For your information, I was going to ask her her name since no one has already." Miroku told him off. He then looked back at Rin and gave her a small smile. "So miss, what is your name?"  
  
Rin removed his hand that was lowering down her back towards her butt and cracked his knuckles. Miroku grabbed his hand and started saying owe.  
  
"Thats what he deserves," Sango muttered.   
  
"My name is Rin. And your names are, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and... Inuyasha." She said pointing to each of them. She said Miroku's name evily and Inuyasha's name reluctantly.   
  
"Thats right," Kagome sad with a smile.   
  
Miroku reluctantly asked trying not to get another part of him injured, "What is your story, and what is your relationship with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Rin looked behind her to see Ah-Un coming. She then looked back at the eager faces. "Well, I grew up with most of time with my parents dead. It was just me and my brother. I decided I wanted to always protect my brother so I took on swordsmenship. The samurai in the village were kind enough to let me become  
  
a woman samurai. I spent most of my years training with them until I finished the training and went back to being a regular village woman. But every now and then I would go out at night and practice my skills, creating my own techniques. Then one day my brother had been assigned to defeat a demon at a castle far away. They were suppose to be gone for a week, but weeks passed and then years. I was devistated knowing that I had lost my brother, but I stayed strong for the village I was the strongest of all the men left but we were still vonurable. Many demons would attack but we forded them off. Then, that day, a strong demon, like none other the village had seen, came and brought strong demons to attack our village and steal our spoils. I managed, with other samurai to defeat most of the demons but I was too wounded to defeat the strongest, the leader, Kurogasa." Rin said his name with hatred and mallace. The look on her face expressed her anger.  
  
"Go on," Kagome spoke.  
  
"Well, I was hurt badly from fights with other demons and I was no match for Kurogasa, and he then..." She stopped and took a deep breath, "My brother appeared, but he was no longer my brother, he was a killing machine, was being controlled, by Naraku and him. I could have defeated my brother if I wasn't hurt, but even if I was I, couldn't kill him. My brother managed to kill me and before I died, the demon took my brother and left me there to die. And then, I did." Rin finished that part of her story.  
  
"That's horrible," Kagome said lowly. "Naraku, is such a jerk."  
  
"So then Sesshoumaru revived you?" Miroku said.  
  
"Yes, he came and saved me with his amazing sword, the Tenseiga..."  
  
Inuyasha snorted at this, "I can't believe he could revive a human when he doesn't feel a thing for them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rin asked him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is ruthless, he tried to kill us several times, trying to get my sword. Now since he has his own he has no need for me or the sword. I hate that we're brothers." Inuyasha looked up at her shocked face.  
  
"So I was right, you are Sesshoumaru's half brother." Rin looked in his eyes and saw they were much softer than Sesshoumaru's. His eyes were mostly cold and emotionless. "How could Sesshoumaru be so bad if he was so kind to me?" she whispered.   
  
"Well, he must have took you in for his own pleasures."   
  
"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome sat him hard to the ground.  
  
'His own pleasures,' Rin remembered the way he acted when they were about too... 'Is it true, he only wanted me because he wanted me to be a toy? No, he trained me he wouldn't do that.' Still the thought hurt her so.  
  
"Sesshoumaru isn't like that with me, he took me in with care and never, well, almost never hurt me, and if he did, it was because it was training. He saved my life and told me I could stay with him until I had my revenge..."  
  
"Then why did you leave Rin? Aren't you going to be with Sesshoumaru when you defeat him? I mean he could help you." Sango told her.  
  
Tears left her eyes but she quickly covered her face. She looked down at the claw marks in her wrist and Shippo sitting next to her saw them.  
  
"Rin, he didn't really hurt you did he?" Shippo said sadly.  
  
"He, he..." Rin couldn't take it, she didn't want to admit to herself that he had really hurt her. She ran into the forest not looking back. Tears streaming down her face her sobs echoing through the forest. "Sesshoumaru, why?" She kept saying to herself. She ran into Inuyasha in front of her. She looked up at his serious face.   
  
"He lost control with me once and tried to rape me okay! He never acted like that before. He was so kind to me even though he didn't show it on his face! Are you happy, your brother fufilled your expectations, tell me, are you happy?!" Rin was hysterical, she didn't know what to do. She just wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and cried. "No matter what you say, I love Sesshoumaru..."  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood on the balcony and let the wind run through his hair. He had been like this the whole time Rin had left. Every night before he slept he would look out into the forest and think of her.   
  
"This girl has changed me, maybe she taught me to care." Sesshoumaru lowered his head and smirked, "So father, I have inherrited your intrest in humans, but why now?" Sesshoumaru smelled the night air and a tint of Rin's scent crossed his nose.   
  
"She's far away but alive." Sesshoumaru turned and saw Jaken behind him. The little toad bowed.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, you may kill me for this, but I miss her..." Jaken looked up at his face and saw him inhale, his eyes closed. "...And master, I and others have a feeling you miss her too." Jaken bowed again and prepared for the worst.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the his small servant, he was right and he hated how he felt care for this girl. "Get up Jaken."  
  
Jaken arose and looked into his masters eyes. "Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"Grab your staff and prepare to leave, we're going to find her before she gets herself killed." Sesshoumaru told him and a sigh of relief left the tiny toads mouth.  
  
"Yes Master!" He then ran out of the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back to the window and looked out at the rising moon, "Rin, I'm coming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nice chappy huh?   
  
Sorry for leaving a cliffy at Inuyasha and Rin's part. Rin doesn't have a thing for Inuyasha she just wanted comfort so she hugged him. Next chapter will be the arrival of Sesshoumaru and he catches Inuyasha fighting a minion of Naraku's, but what happens when Tetsusaiga is gaurded by a spell and Inuyasha can't get to it? And what will happen when Sesshoumaru shows up to see his brother without Tetsusaiga?  
  
looks like a good chapter thats next. Stay tunned for the next chapter of What Lays Hidden ^.~ hehehehe  
  
Read&Review Please. 


	9. Unfortunate Transformation

Chapter #9!!!  
  
Whoa the story is going pretty fast ^^' Well like I promised heres an action chapter! and guess who the two fighters are???? INUYASHA AND SESSHOUMARU!   
  
Like I said on the bottom of the last chapter, Sesshoumaru arrives when Inuyasha is about to fight one of Naraku's minions (which is Kagura). She uses a spell Naraku gave her to gaurd the Tetsusaiga so that no one could touch it and Inuyasha can turn demon. Naraku does this because he wants Inuyasha to keep killing until he kills himself. But since Sesshoumaru shows up things couldn't get worse. What happens to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? How will the ending be? Find out by reading on ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inu, not Inuyasha. ^^ (wait, isnt that the same thing) oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unfortunate Transformation  
  
Naraku sat in his castle staring out into the shadowy corners of his phantom palace. His pupet failed to bring back any jewel shards and Rin hadn't killed Inuyasha. 'I'm growing tired of the search for the few jewel shards I need. Inuyasha has a fragment then after I steal it from him I only need a few more until the Jewel is complete. But everytime I devise a plan to kill him he always ends up winning!' Naraku stood and called in one of his detatchments.   
  
A woman with red eyes wearing a kimono and holding a fan walked in. "Yes, Naraku?"  
  
"Kagura, I need you to do something for me..." Naraku thought and after a little while an amazing plan came to him. "Go to Inuyasha and manage to get his sword out of his hands. When he is parted from it, use this..." Naraku pulled out a scroll with a spell on it. "Wrap this scroll around the hilt of the sword and instantly his sword will be gaurded by anyone who tries to touch it. It will be in a somewhat of a forcefield that will send a surge of shocking energy through your body. So Kagura, when you apply the spell the plan will be in motion." Naraku chuckled at his own brilliance. This would be a full proof plan for him. "Inuyasha will turn demon and start killing, and when he does, death will come to him."  
  
Kagura looked at him with a confusion, "Naraku, when I have applied the spell, what do I do afterwards?"   
  
Naraku looked out his window and spoke with an evil grin, "I want you to watch from afar and when he has killed his friends, return and bring me the shards."  
  
"Yes, Naraku." Kagura turned.  
  
"Wait," Naraku said before she exited.  
  
"Bring that girl Rin, she is with Inuyasha now, and it's not doubt she's strong. Bring her to me and I'll make sure she dies." Naraku paused and a evil grin was plastered on his face, "I think she deserves to see her brother again."  
  
Kagura walked out and prepared to do battle.   
  
^.~  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, are we close?" Jaken asked walking at the side of Sesshoumaru. They had been walking for 2 days looking for Rin.  
  
"Be patient, Jaken." Sesshoumaru knew it wouldn't take until sundown to find her. But another problem awaited him when he reached her, Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha just had to get caught up with her. I guess I'll have to take care of him if he gets in my way.' He looked down at his own powerful sword, Toukijin. 'With this, I have no need for the Tetsusaiga. I guess now, I have no intention to kill my brother.' Sesshoumaru smirked and looked above him and saw a familiar demon, 'Kagura, there's no doubt she's headed for Inuyasha... Rin.' Sesshoumaru growled causing Jaken to jump.  
  
"Are you okay, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked still shaking.   
  
"Let's go Jaken, I wan't to reach her before night." Sesshoumaru slightly quickened his pace towards Rin's scent.  
  
"We're that close, wow!" Jaken said excitedly. Sesshoumaru hadn't told him how far or how close the whole time they were searching.  
  
'Kagura, you better not put a hand on her.'  
  
^.~  
  
"She what!?" Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo all said when Inuyasha told them about Rin's feelings for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Wow, I never thought she felt that way for him." Kagome said with a small smile. "She must see something in him that we can't."  
  
"It's strange how anyone could have feelings for a demon like him." Miroku said still dumbfounded.  
  
"That's what she told me that night, she seemed pretty broken up about leaving him." Inuyasha closed his eyes and remembered what she had said. The sadness in her eyes, the... love.  
  
"So you say she left him because he lost control with her?" Shippo asked leaning forward on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at them all, "It's common for demons to lose control when they are in heat. Sesshoumaru's demon insticts must have taken control when he had the oppertunity."  
  
"Thats terrible, I guess that's why she left him." Sango looked back at Rin petting Ah-Un.   
  
"She must be afraid of Sesshoumaru doing it again so she left. I think it's best for us to give her, her space." Kagome suggested.  
  
Rin could slightly hear what they were saying, and all of it was true. Tears wanted to fall but she fought them back.   
  
Ah-Un moaned noticing her discomfort.  
  
"I'm fine Ah-Un, just a little tired." She lied. Rin petted Ah-Un again and whipered, "Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Inuyasha, look!" Kagome yelled drawing Rin's attention. Rin saw a woman on a feather approaching.   
  
"Who is that?" Rin asked grabbing the sheath of her sword as she ran besides Sango.  
  
Sango didn't take her gaze off of the sky, "Her name is Kagura, one of Naraku's detachments."  
  
"Detachments?"  
  
"Yeah, Naraku used part of himself to make strong minions." Inuyasha answered her unsheathing his sword.  
  
Kagura stood on her feather and opened her fan, "Naraku wishes for your death, but I will not be the one to bring it." Kagura said with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
Kagura said nothing else but attacked, "Wind Blades!" Bees and demons appeared up from behind her and attacked the rest of the group while she took on Inuyasha. 'All I need to do is catch him off gaurd and knock the sword into my hands. And I know exactly how.' Kagura swiftly swooped down towards him so that he could do his attack.  
  
"Bad move!" Inuyasha saw the Wind Scar. "Die! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung his sword and unleashed it.  
  
Kagura stopped and concertrated, she blew the attack away and threw her Wind Blades at the sword. To her liking the sword flew from his hands. "I am the master of wind Inuyasha, don't underestamate me!" Kagura then unleashed more of her blades at him, drawing him away from his sword as she advanced on it. Finally when she was over his sword she threw the scroll on it.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha could feel his demon blood boiling and beginning to take control. Soon he saw nothing but white and his demon side came into full control.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! Naraku's plan succeded, Now all of you, witness your own deaths!" Kagura yelled and flew up and out of site.   
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr." Was what everyone could hear from Inuyasha as he looked at them with rage in his eyes.   
  
"Wha, what's wrong with him?" Rin asked lookin at Inuyasha as he walked slowly towards them. His claws were extended in front of him and his face yurned for blood.  
  
"He's transformed into his demon form. When Tetsusaiga isn't with him when he's in a dangerous situation he will transform and kill, he wont stop killing until he is destroyed." Sango explained, still fighting the demons.   
  
"No, Inuyasha," Kagome said in shock.  
  
"Kagome, look at the Tetsusaiga!" Shippo yelled as he saw the glowing sword.   
  
"It looks as though its being gaurded." Miroku said as he walked towards it. When he touched it he was knocked back by a huge force.   
  
"Miroku!" Kagome yelled running to his side.   
  
"In comming!" Shippo yelled as Inuyasha ran towards them.   
  
"Move Kagome!" Miroku stood firm and blocked Inuyasha's swipes with his staff.   
  
Sango arrived and knocked Inuyasha back with her boomerang. "We have to find a way to break that spell!" Sango said fighting off Inuyasha with Miroku's help. "Kagome, try to grab the sword, you have the miko powers!" Sango suggested.  
  
"That's right Kagome, it would be like when you broke through Kikyo's barrier. You have some of her powers!" Shippo told her.  
  
"But I'm not Kikyo!" Kagome said annoyed. "But I have to save Inuyasha!" Kagome gripped the shards around her neck and placed her hand on the hilt of the sword. Soon the hilt started to heat up under her hand, causing her hand to burn with pink energy, "Ahhhh!" Kagome could feel her energy and the evil energy gaurding the Tetsusaiga colliding. She was overpowered by the evil energy and knocked back. "I...I'm not strong enough."  
  
"Ahh!" Sango and Miroku yelled as Inuyasha swiped them back.   
  
"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome yelled seeing the two huddled on the ground in pain.  
  
Kagome backed up as Inuyasha started to advance on her. "Inuyasha! Wake up! SIT BOY!" Kagome then started to run. When she looked back she found she wasnt being followed. "What?"  
  
Kagome hesistantly walked back and saw demon Inuyasha staring dead at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru?" She said incredulously.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome who was staring shocked at him. He then heard Rin deep in the forest fighting many demons. 'She can take care of herself,' he thought and then drew his attention back at his half brother who was now demon. "Inuyasha, you are as you should be, a full demon. But I see now that you are not meant to be one because your only intention is to kill uncontrollably." Sesshoumaru left Jaken's side and walked towards Inuyasha. 'I will fight him, only to show him his place.'   
  
Inuyasha growled and recognized his blood, "Sesshoumaru," he growled lowly. Demon Inuyaha licked his bloody claws and charged him.   
  
"No!!!" Kagome screamed tears falling down her face.   
  
Sesshoumaru unsheathed Toukijin and the energy released from his sword cut through Inuyasha's skin and threw him back.   
  
Inuyasha got up and growled ingnoring his injuries. His shirt fell off along with blood flowing out if his wounds. "Sesshoumaru!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Meanwhile Kagura smiled with delight seeing the two brothers fight. She then told Naraku the news telepathically. "Naraku, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are now fighting each other." Kagura recieve a message back telling her to carry on with taking Rin to him. "Right, Naraku."  
  
Rin battled off the last demon,and came out with one wound. A deep slash on the side of her leg. She was exhausted and curious on what was going on with the others. "I hope they are all okay." Rin heard a voice from above and saw it was that woman, Kagura. Rin clenched her teeth and held up he sword.  
  
When Kagura landed she hovered above her, "you shouldn't be worrying about them, but more about yourself." Kagura smirked and opened her fan. She knocked Rin back with a huge gust of wind.  
  
Rin flew a couple of feet back hitting a tree. "Ahhh!" Rin coughed up a little blood and fell to the ground. "Damnit!" 'I'm so exhausted right now, I don't think I can take on this strong demon. No, Sesshoumaru told me no matter how much I'm hurt I should fight until the end!' Rin held up her sword and charged Kagura. She jumped over her and slashed down her back.  
  
Kagura's kimono split open and the spider burn was exposed. "Damn girl, I need to make this quick!"  
  
Rin saw the burn and paid it no mind. Rin stood in front of her and held up her sword, "Yhaaaaaaa!" Rin yelled as she jumped up and prepared to strike.  
  
"Foolish girl!" Kagura attacked with her wind blades and Rin was hit back, deep cuts on her sides and arms. "I have to bring you back alive so I decided to not kill you."  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed as she hit the ground and passed out.   
  
"This was to easy." Kagura picked up the bloody girl and placed her on her feather.   
  
Sesshoumaru heard her scream and looked into the forest. By taking his attention off his brother Inuyasha managed to slash Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru jumped back and grabbed his bleeding shoulder. "Inuyasha, you will regret that." Sesshoumaru fought him back towards the woods so he could tell if Rin was okay.   
  
"Die fools!" Kagura yelled as she flew away on her feather.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with shock and anger as he saw Rin's bloody arm off the side of her feather. "Kagura!" He yelled in a roar. He was getting desperate as he fought Inuyasha, who knew what Naraku was going to do to her. "I don't have time for you Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru got read to kill him and held his sword back and his demon brother charged.  
  
"INUYASHA SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground before Sesshoumaru could strike. Kagome was attending to Sango and Miroku when she saw this.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at the girl, the pain and sadness in her face. "I'm going to kill him, before he kills you also."   
  
Kagome stared at him in shock. 'Is he protecting me?'  
  
Shippo didn't want to see Inuyasha die, even though he had always tormented him. "Kagome, please try again. I know you can save him."  
  
Kagome looked at the sword and then at Shippo, "Okay." She ran to the sword and place both hands on it this time. Her energy again collided with the evil energy. 'I wont give up,' Kagome released a surge of energy within her and yelled, "I wont let Inuyasha die!" Her energy overpowered the evil one and the sword fell into her hands. She couldn't believe it, the sword was free from the spell.  
  
"Quick Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he saw Inuyasha taking one final charge.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome ran towards the two brothers and stood in front of Inuyasha before he could get killed. He ran into her and she could feel his claws dig into her stomach. She didn't care, she placed the sword in his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees and Kagome went with him. He was back to normal but his hands were full of blood. He looked at Kagome in his arms and saw the deep wounds in her stomach. "Ka.. Kagome?!"  
  
She slightly opened her eyes and said, "I'm alright," she then fell unconscious.   
  
"Look what your demon blood has done to her," Sesshoumaru spoke standing above them.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and growled. "Shut up! You shouldn't even talk, the way you acted with that girl!"   
  
There was truth in his words to Sesshoumaru. He said no more but walked away with Jaken.  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and carried her to Sango and Miroku who were up but still in pain. They attended to her wounds and prayed for her survival.   
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry..." Inuyasha lowered his head in shame.  
  
"Inuyasha, remember, this was all Naraku's plan, he was the one who made you turn into a demon today." Miroku said holding his arm that was injured.  
  
"No Miroku, I should have controlled myself. I would never hurt Kagome in any form I'm in." Inuyasha said sadly with his head down. "Kagome doesn't deserve this pain. She can be scarred be me now!" Inuyasha wanted to cry but he didn't.  
  
"It's clear that Kagome really cares for you Inuyasha, she did everything she could to make you normal. She cared for you enough to risk her life for you, like you have so many times." Miroku told him placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him and half smiled, "I guess you're right." Inuyasha looked at Kagome sleeping across form him. "She'll be fine."  
  
After a little while of silence Miroku asked, "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was there and he fought you, why?"   
  
"I don't know, I don't really know why he was fighting me." Inuyasha thought for a moment and realized why he had shown up. "Rin?!" Inuyasha tried to stand but his injuries wouldn't allow him. "Where, where is she?"  
  
Miroku looked down and shook his head. "The last I saw of her was when she was fighting Kagura, I think she might have been captured."   
  
"Why would Naraku want her for?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Who knows. But all I know is when Sesshoumaru walked away, he followed her with a frantic sort of look on his face."   
  
"Looks like Sesshoumaru's finally found love..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
This is a sad chapter ;.; *sniffle sniffle*  
  
NTwayz, ISN'T EVERYONE EXCITED THAT INUYASHA IS BACK ON ADULT SWIM ON MONDAY ^^! I can't wait to see ep 48 thats like the best eps in the Inuyasha series so far.  
  
I dont have an idea yet for the 10th chapter but when I do i'll tell ya.   
  
Read&Review 


	10. Does He Even Care?

Chapter #10!!!!  
  
Are any of my reviewers alive? Or am I doing a very bad job, ;.; I hope not.   
  
I never thought i'd make it here so quickly ^^. Well, not really that quick because I started this story so long ago and during that time my computer broke twice and it delayed my progress on this story. But I'm still gonna finish it. I don't know where though. I'll think about the ending later.   
  
This chapter: Rin is being held captive by Naraku and he finds many wayz to torture her. Including having her brother try to kill her! What will happen to Rin and is Sesshoumaru coming to save her?  
  
Disclaimer: I own all the totures, heheheheh! (I still don't own Inuyasha ;.;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Does He Even Care?  
  
"Hey wench, wake up!" A deep voice yelled from inside the dark room.   
  
Rin opened her eyes and saw a man with scars all over his body in front of her. She balled her fist and tried to bring them forward but she was held back on a wall by thick chains.  
  
"Nice try, but you're not going anywhere until Master Naraku has a little fun." The scarred man said evily as he walked up to her. He looked over her pale face and fierce eyes. "You might be a good little play-mate." He snickered.  
  
"Bastard!" Rin tried to kick him but she found her feet where bound back to the wall, "Damn these chains!"  
  
He laughed evily and traced her face with his finger, "You're a fiesty one, I like those kind of women."  
  
Rin shook her head away from his hand and spat at his feet, "Who would ever want you?!" Rin then looked around the room and recalled what the guy said, "You're not going anywhere until Master Naraku has a little fun." She looked back over to the guy and put on a serious expression, "Where the heck am I?"   
  
"No, no, no, little woman such as yourself shouldn't show men such disrespect." He raised the back of his hand to her cheek and slapped her. "Ask nicely and maybe I'll tell you wench!"  
  
She spat blood and then looked over at him with a sly smile. "Maybe if you were a little more gental then I would ask polietly." 'Let this bastard get close to me.' Rin thought.  
  
"Gental huh? Okay." He said seductively. He leaned his body on hers and looked in her eyes, "Is this gental eno.. ufff!"  
  
Rin lifted her knee and hit him in the crotch. He backed up off her and crouched to the stone floor, grasping himself between the legs. Rin smirked and looked for a way out, she could barely see the outline of a door. But she still was chained to the wall and it wouldn't be easy to get out of them.  
  
The man rose to his feet and puched Rin in the stomach. "Stupid wench!" He hit her again and Rin spat out more blood. "Naraku should just let me kill you!" He turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
Rin lifted her head and looked at the door, "It'll take more than that to kill me." She mumbled.  
  
^.~  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken called on Ah-Un's back. They'd been traveling for a day looking for Rin. Sesshoumaru followed the smell of her blood in the air. "My Lord, are we getting close to her?" Jaken looked over to Sesshoumaru's face. It was more clam then it was before when they had first began to follow.   
  
Sesshoumaru ignored him, the little toad had been asking him that everytime they came to a clearing and that was rather often. 'Naraku, what could you possibibly need with her? You are truly an audatious one...' Sesshoumaru stopped and spoke lowly, "What do you want Kagura?"  
  
Kagura wasn't supprised he knew she was there. She'd been following him for almost an hour. "Hello Lord Sesshoumaru." She lowered herself on her feather to the ground and she jumped off of it.   
  
"I asked, what do you want?" Sesshoumaru shot a cold glare at her.  
  
She merely smirked and said, "Besides the point of Naraku wanting me to come to you, I felt like seeing your pretty face."  
  
"What does Naraku want with me?" Sesshoumaru asked cocking an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru smelled another demon that matched the scent of Naraku. "And who's this with you?"  
  
Kagura smirked and turned to see Kanna walking up to her. "Why her, this is my older sister, Kanna. She goes everywhere with me, pay her no mind." Kagura looked at her sister and gave her a stern look. She then looked back at Sesshoumaru and began to explain.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, Naraku is pondering a question that needs an answer." Kagura then paused and looked at her sister again. She looked back over to to him and opened her fan and covered her face. "The question is, why exactly is the high and mightly Lord Sesshoumaru carrying a human around with him? Naraku wishes to know why you would bring a lowly human into you're life and care for her? She's just a burden on you. You'll have to take care of her and watch over her feeble weak body. She's just a creature that can be easily killed by the demons of the world. She's nothing more than a mouse to a snake about to stirke." Kagura finished and saw the change of emotion on his face. 'I've got him.'  
  
'She is right, Rin is nothing more than a stupid human with emotions and love. Just like my stupid half-brother. She's no concern to me anymore.' Sesshoumaru smirked and them lifted his head. "Tell Naraku that he can have her. She mean's nothing to me at all." He then turned and walked away saying, "Lets go Jaken."  
  
Jaken looked at his master walking away, "Why, Lord Sesshoumaru?" He said lowly. Jaken gave in a lowered his head. "Go Ah-un." Ah-Un looked back at Kagura and Kanna and then followed Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagura pulled out her feather and hopped on it. Kanna jumped on also and faced her mirror towards Kagura. Soon Sesshoumaru's face appeared and his image said,"Tell Naraku that he can have her. She mean's nothing to me at all."  
  
"Perfect, now the girl will be more fun to kill." Kagura then flew back to Naraku's castle.  
  
^.~  
  
Rin stared blankly at the wall ahead of her, 'Will he come to save me?' She quickly turned her head to the door and saw a little boy with his hair in a ponytail and freackles walk in.   
  
The boy lowered the tray he was carrying on the floor and picked up the baboon pipe filled with water to Rin's mouth. She happily accepted and the cold water soothed her dry throat.  
  
"Aren't you Sango's brother, Kohaku?" Rin asked staring at the boy grabbing a stick with a cooked fish on it.  
  
Kohaku raised his head and looked at her questionably. "Brother? Sango?" He asked looking at her face.  
  
'That's right, she told me that Naraku stole Kohaku of all his memories. The poor boy.' "Listen Kohaku, you have a sister named Sango who misses you and loves you dearly. You don't know this because Naraku tricked you and erased all of your memories! I can take you to her, just get me out of here, please!" She begged. She could see tears falling down his face as he just heard the news of his past.   
  
"Finally someone know's who I am!" He got up and hugged her.  
  
Rin smiled and said soothingly, "It'll be okay Kohaku." With him holding her like that, it reminded her of her brother hugging her at times when they were young, and this brought tears to her eyes.  
  
He backed off of her and pulled out a key from his pocket. "Promise me you'll take me to my sister."  
  
"I promise I'll take you to her as soon as we get out of here. So unlock..." Rin heard footsteps approaching the door. "Wait Kohaku, go sneak my sword in here and then come back after whoever's coming okay!"  
  
He nodded and ran out of the room. A few seconds later Kagura and Kanna arrived.  
  
Rin shook with anger as Kagura's evil smirk was in front her. "Kagura," Rin growled lowly.  
  
"Now, now, you shouldn't hold such a grudge against me. Take you're anger out on Naraku and Kurogasa who planned this." Kugura smirked bigger as the hatred grew on Rin's face.  
  
"Those two..." She paused and then smirked, "They'll be sorry once Sesshoumaru gets here, I saw him fighting Inuyasha and I know he's on his way here! I hope he kicks your sorry a..."  
  
"Im sorry, did you said "Sesshoumaru is on his way here?" I'm afraid not. He told me otherwise. He told me that you were nothing to him. He isn't coming to save you."  
  
Rin smirked again and yelled, "You liar, why should I believe you!"   
  
Kagura pointed her fan to Kanna's mirror and Rin observed. Soon Sesshoumaru's face appeared saying, "Tell Naraku that he can have her. She mean's nothing to me at all."  
  
Rin stared in shock at what she had just seen. "That's..." She couldn't believe what she heard. 'He gave up on me. I am just a little toy for him. I'm nothing to him..." Rin felt the tears fall but the hatred towards him burned her face. "Damn him!"  
  
"Oh, dry your eyes girl, you wont be seeing him anymore. Anything else for that matter, you're gonna die here anyway." Kagura turned and walked out of the room with her sister.  
  
"I'm so stupid, to think I could love someone like him!" Rin banged her swollen wrist against the stone wall behind her. "How could I not see that I was nothing to him!"   
  
"Miss?" Kohaku said walking into the door seeing her actions.   
  
Rin pulling out her wrists a little and said, "Get me out of here. After I give you back to Sango. I'm on my own."   
  
Kohaku released her and gave her her sword. "Stay low and I'll get us out of here."   
  
"Right." Rin followed him through all the halls of the castle being as quiet as she could.   
  
Kohaku and her where almost out of there when a voice called in his head. He grasped his head and started to scream.   
  
"Kohaku, Kohaku, what's worng?" Rin asked grabbing his shoulders.   
  
He stopped and pulled out his sickle and raised it high. Rin saw this and backed away. He lifted his head and his eyes were blank, he was under Naraku's control again.  
  
"I've gotta get out of here!" Rin ran and as fast as she could to find an exit out of the castle. She felt the wounds from the battle with Kagura sting and bleed as she ran. 'Damnit, I feel like I'm about to pass out.'  
  
"Yhaaa!" She yelled as she was slashed on the back by Kohaku's sickle. She ran even faster than she was before. Before she was out of the castle a familiar face stood in front of her. Her brother.   
  
"Torumaru?" Rin said in a state of shock. She didn't want to fight her brother so she knocked him back with her sword sheathed and ran out of the huge gate. Tears fell from her eyes and she ran through the forest. 'Why!? Why my brother to be controlled by him. Sesshoumaru doesn't even care anymore, no one in this world for me to lo...' "Ah..."  
  
Rin ran into something tall and soft. She looked up and saw him standing over her with his soft emotionless face. "You..." Rin frowned and ran passed him.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru called as she ran away.  
  
"He doesn't care so I'm, I'm..." Rin stopped and fell to her knees, "So, tired." Her wounds had bleed enough for her to black out. "Sesshoumaru..." She then fell and hit the ground. Her unconscious body began to fall down a hill and then into a river. She floated above the water and was carried down stream to the bank.   
  
A few hours later a man in a green kimono holding a big hammer found her. "What's this thing doing in the river?" Totousai picked her up and carried her into his cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehehehehe! I added the crazy Totousai into my story! I'm so evil!  
  
Well, now that he's found her, what will happen?  
  
Next chapter: New Sword, New Training!  
  
Read&Review 


	11. New Sword, New Training!

Chapter 11!!  
  
Hey people, sorry that I haven't update sooner, it's just that school started and I got HOMEWORK and my limits on the computer were cut down. So don't always be expecting me to update every week like i've been doing.  
  
Well! In this chapter: Totousai learns of Rin's life a special abilities as a human, but there is something different about her that Totousai notices. He makes her a new sword with great power like the Tetsusaiga and the secret that lays within her is the key to her tapping into the power of her sword. A lot of twists and turns in this one, so buckle your seatbelts, we're going on a bumpy ride... (that was wack) but any way...  
  
BTW: I'll try my best to do Totousai crazy character! Don't sue me okay!  
  
Disclaimer: La la la lala alalala, Ruumiiiko Takahaaaaaaaaaashiiiiiiii lalala lalala lallala la!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New Sword, New Training!  
  
*Clink* *Clink* *Clink* "What, what the?" Rin said waking up to the sound of something being hammered down. "Where, where am... I?" Rin opened her eyes to see a dark cave with lighted torches on the stone walls. She looked down at her own self and saw she was only wearing her emerald kimono Aya had made her. Under the pacthes of her ripped kimono were bandages.  
  
"So you're finally awake, aren't cha!" An old man's voice called from behind her.   
  
Rin turned gingerly and looked at the man behind her. He was hammering down a sword, her sword and blew fire from his mouth, on it. 'Who's this guy? And what is he doing to my sword?' Rin turned her whole body towards him and looked at him questionally as he looked over to her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Well! I am... uhhhh. Who am I again?" Totousai asked himself while looking around the room to jog his memory.  
  
Rin sighed, 'Oh, great, I'm in a cave with a crazy old geezer...'  
  
"Ah! Now I remember! I'm Totousai, a swordsmith!" He said with a happy grin on his face like he had just accomplished a lifetime dream.  
  
Rin placed her hand on her chin, "Totousai huh? Well, I'm Rin. And what exactly are you doing to my sword?" She asked pointing to it in his hand.  
  
"Oh this, I got bored and I decided to fix it up, it had a lot of tiny cracks in it. I decided to call it the Raikou." Totousai said as he gave it some last few hammerings.   
  
"Raikou, nice name for a sword." Rin said with a smile. She got up and noticed her wounds weren't that bad anymore, and she was able to move without much pain. "I feel great."  
  
"You should, you've been sleeping for 3 days. That's plenty of time for a person like you to heal." Totousai said handing her sword to her. "Raikou is all fixed up!"  
  
Rin looked at his back questionally as he walked deeper into the cave, "Hey wait!" Rin caught up to him and was in a room with demon parts and metal. Totousai was placing a few demon fangs together in one pile.   
  
"Totousai, what did you mean "A person like me?"   
  
Totousai turned around and scratched his head, "Did I say that? I don't think I did? Who are you again?"   
  
"Oh forget it!" Rin said feeling annoyed. 'Stupid dried up metal bender! (A/N: Can you guess who else says that?) I bet he wouldn't even know it if was morning or night if he were standing outside... speaking of outside, I better try out my new sword.'  
  
*~*  
  
Totousai picked up a few demon bones and placed them on a table. He then raised his hammer and shattered a few of them, he continued this, thinking, 'That girl is different from a normal human. Usually- I wouldn't pick up the scent of a human that far away, when I found her yesterday. Even at my old age I shouldn't be able to smell or sense her. If my guess is correct she's going to be able to weild the power of her new sword.'  
  
*~*  
  
"Raikou!" Rin yelled slashing down a tree with one swing. The strike didn't need that much strength or speed, the power seemed to come from the sword itself.   
  
She jumped high into the air and slashed her sword downward to the ashy ground. When she struck it, the ash hung around in the air and when it clear, the size of the hole from her attack was nearly as big as a spider demon. 'Wow, whatever the idiot, Totousai, did to my sword, it really packs a new punch.'   
  
Rin continued stroking and hitting invisible targets with her new and improved sword and Totousai watched her from in his cave. Soon when he noticed her sitting down to rest, he walked out to her.  
  
Rin heard him approaching her and she turned to look at him, "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, no. Can't an old man have a talk with a young lady, like you, about yourself?" Totousai explained sitting down next to her.  
  
"Uh sure, umm... what do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, tell me about your life up until now."  
  
Rin looked at the active volcano a few miles away from where she was, "Well, I promise you'll go to sleep but- I'll explain anyway," Rin then started explaining her life, from the beginning, to where she was now. All the while she kept her gaze on the volcano, watching the magma fall down the side of it and seeing small patches of grass burn under the heat of the lava. She began explaining her encounter with Sesshoumaru and how he revived her and how she began to become attached to him. Then how she met up with Inuyasha and her capture by Naraku and then she finish with, "And now I'm here in a pit."  
  
"No wonder I smelled dog when I found you. You must have a thing for dog demons, brothers, better yet." Totousai didn't notice he'd been hit on the head until the huge bruse formed where an angry Rin hit him. "I didn't say anything, why'd you hit an old man, I don't know you."  
  
"Will you cut the innocent crap! It's really annoying ya know," she stood up and faced the volcano. "For some reason, I feel like that volcano. For a while, all that was inside me and was locked up, started to all pour out. I've been pouring out what I've been keeping locked up for 10 years. I started when..."  
  
"When you met the older brother, Sesshoumaru." Totousai answered for her. "Listen Rin, have you ever seen any strange markings on your parents before they died?"  
  
She turned around and looked at him a little confused. "Markings, like demon markings?"  
  
"Yes, or something that looked like scars."  
  
Rin thought for a moment and looked at Totousai suprisingly. "Well, my... my dad had these two redish lines on each side of his back and on his legs. He told me that everyone in his family had to get those to prove they were ready to leave the family." 'Now that I think about it, I never got those markings, looks like I'm never apart from my family...' she thought with a smile.  
  
"Then it is what I suspected, your father was half dog-demon."   
  
Rin dropped her arms and widened her eyes in shock. "My father... a-a half demon? But, but he didn't have claws or fangs or anything like that."  
  
"He must have been in a human form until his time for his transformation." Totousai paused and a thought came to mind. "Did he ever leave once a month at any special time?"  
  
Rin frowned, "Listen, there was always the time of the half moon where he would go with a few of his friends and drink sake and gamble." Rin looked at Totousai's expression and could see he was serious. "Oh come on! I can't be a 1/4 of a dog demon!"  
  
"Those night's, your father turned into his half-demon form. He didn't wish for anyone to know, so- he left until the morning." Totousai stood up and pulled her sword out of it's sheath. "Your new sword, Raikou, has the power to make a powerful lightning attack called the Lightning Blade. It's a powerful technique that can give anyone who's hit by it a powerful shock that will kill them instantly. But the only way you can use this power is to connect with your demon side."  
  
Rin was shaking her head in disbelief, "No, no, I don't believe you, I don't look, nor feel demon. I know my father never lied to me! So don't expect me to believe all this nonsense!" Rin yelled starting to cry from frustration.  
  
"Do you really want proof you're 1/4 demon?"   
  
Rin looked down at her feet and back at him, "I want to see what proof you have."  
  
"Take off your kimono, uff!" Totousai asked but was soon hit on the head by a steaming Rin. "I mean take off the sleaves of your kimono! I'm getting too old for this..." He mumbled.  
  
"Fine," She slid down her sleve exposing her bare shoulders and back. "Where is the proof, Totousai?"  
  
Totousai rubbed the bump on his head and then walked over to her and pointed to her upper arm. "You see here..." Rin looked and saw the line he was tracing, it was a light red mark tracing down to her forearm. "And here..." He then walked to the other arm and showed her the light red marking's stopping at her forearm. He then pulled her kimono in the back lower, and traced two lines on each side, "You can't see them but the same exact marks from your father are on you. Proving... you are a half demon."  
  
Rin dropped to her knees still staring in shock at her arm. 'I can't believe that I'm 1/4 of a dog-demon. I... I had no idea.' Rin breathed deep and grabbed her Raikou out of his hands. "Alright, I understand now that I'm part dog-demon. How do I tap into my blood to make this Lightning Blade work?" Rin pulled up her kimono and held up her sword.  
  
"First, look deep inside yourself for that energy that always pushes you in battle."  
  
Rin closed her eyes and then opened them to see black clouds all around her with tiny bolts of lightning flashing in them. "I-I see clouds and tiny bolts of lightning, Totousai." She said still excitedly, but still concentrating on not losing the energy.  
  
"This will be hard, but pull that energy into your sword and if you do, tell me what happens."  
  
'Pull it in? I'll try.' Rin stared hard at the clouds and then at her sword, 'I just have to concentrate my energy into the sword like it was an extention of my arm.' Rin did so and the tiny bolts of lightning started striking her sword and filling it with energy. Soon giant bolts were hitting it and Rin could feel the energy begging to be released.  
  
"What's happening Rin?" Totousai asked seeing the ring of yellow light illuminate around the Raikou.  
  
"The bolts are hitting the sword and powering it up." Rin could feel the urge to let the power go, she wanted to fufill the desire of the sword by letting the energy loose, so she swung the sword back and swiped forward; the surge of lightning energy rippled out of her sword and to the far trees. Rin could see the regular picture now as the trees began to dissolve like they'd been hit by acid.   
  
"Now that is the power of the sword, but you need to learn how to control the energy. You can't give into its wants, you need to be in total control."  
  
Rin breathed deep and looked at the sword, "I needed to let the power go for some reason, I couldn't hold it off." Rin was starting to worry, Maybe it meant that she wasn't strong enough to weild a sword like the Raikou.  
  
"Now Rin, all you have to do is be in more control. With enough training you can master is perfectly and use it without having to withstand the needs of the sword." Totousai sighed and stared blankly at her.   
  
Rin cocked and eyebrow and waved a hand in front of his face. "Um, Totousai, Totousai? Are you okay?"  
  
His eyes twitched and he pushed her away, "What do you want?! Go away; can't an old man have some peace."  
  
"This will be a very long training time with a crazy fool like him." Rin sheathed her sword and followed Totousai into his cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's chapter 11!  
  
How'd you like my impression on Totousai's charater? I hope I did okay, Though, Totousai can be very stupid he can also be very wise, like Myouga. ^_^;  
  
hahahahaha, I made Rin a Quarter demon! No wonder Sessy is so attached to her. Nice twist huh? Well, if you liked my idea...  
  
Read&review!   
  
BTW: Raikou- Lightning! ^.~ 


	12. Brothers, Under Naraku's Control!

Chapter #12!!  
  
Hey people, im back with chapter 12, I'm still trying my best to update as soon as possible, but its kinda hard since my school started and everything.   
  
OMG I can't believe someone liked the last chapter so much they asked me to MARRY THEM! *faints* Do I write that good? ^_^' Well, if I'm engaged I guess so... LMFAO!  
  
This Chapter: Ummmm, *thinking* Rin finally Masters the sword. Then she wants to test her power with the sword so she goes to find some demons to kill. A dead villager *hint hint, who can control the dead?* arrives and tell her to save his village that was being attacked. When she gets there guess who she sees... Read on and you'll find out!  
  
Disclaimer: How I wish, I own Inuyasha... ;.;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brothers, Under Naraku's Control!  
  
"Very good Rin, attack one more time and then you'll be finished with your training." Totousai yelled out to her as she landed from just aiming at a far away tree.  
  
When she stood and looked over at Totousai she smiled, "This will be my best attack yet!" Rin closed her eyes and reopened them to see the cloudy area around her. She pulled the energy into her sword and saw her target, "Lighting Blades!" She yelled as she swung her new sword and releasing the mighty energy she produced.  
  
The blades flew towards the tree and it desolved to nothing but ash.  
  
Totousai observed and thought, 'She has completly mastered the attack of the sword. She is a great being, that she is. After this one week of training she's become stronger and full of energy...' Totousai felt the happy tears fall down his face, "I'm such a great swordsmith!"  
  
"Um, are you okay, Totousai?" Rin asked, observing him as he cried.   
  
Totousai wiped his eyes and became focused. "Well, since you've mastered your new sword you can go out and have a good life. Watch out for those dog-demon brothers."   
  
Rin blushed and smiled, "Well, I don't know what to say about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but thanks very much for the training and the sword..." She paused and walked towards him. She leaned down and gave him a small hug, "Also thanks for revealing the truth to me. I don't ever think I would have found out."  
  
(A/N: Imma make Totousai a perv for a moment) Totousai blushed and lowerd his hands to her butt and stroked it gentally. In doing so Rin hit him over the head with the hilt of her sword. "Owe..."   
  
Rin sheathed Raikou and walked into Totousai's cave. She gathered the little things she had, her pack of little clothing and one a Sesshoumaru's shirts that she wore every night.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Before Rin had left the castle to be on her own she wondered what of Sesshoumaru's she should take with her, besides Ah-Un. She opened one of his drawers and found his long white shirt he always wore.   
  
"This will be good for night and something for me to always remember of him." Rin hugged the shirt and placed it in her small sack. She looked around the room one last time and a single tear fell. "Goodbye, Sesshoumaru..."  
  
*~*  
  
Rin hugged the shirt again and then placed it back into her sack. She threw it over her shoulder and walked out of the cave to see Totousai standing in the same exact spot where she'd hit him. She held a small smile as she walked passed him.  
  
As she walked by, all she said was a simple, "Good-bye"  
  
^.~  
  
"Kagura, go forth and send the two to the village like I planned before." Naraku's sinister voice echoed through the room and towards Kagura ears.   
  
"I'm getting sick and tired of doing you dirty work Naraku, can't you ever do anything on your own?" Kagura said annoyed. 'He thinks he can boss me around all the time, I'm my own person. I will not always do the things he wants.'  
  
"Are you disobeying me, Kagura?" Naraku turned towards her and with great speed, grabbed her by the throat. "You will carry out MY orders, as long as I have your heart in my hands, you belong to me!" Naraku threw her down and walked back to his window. (A/N: Have you ever noticed he's always by a window?)   
  
Kagura rubbed her neck gingerly and stood. "Fine," she turned and as she walked out of his room she thought, 'One day, Naraku, you'll be the one taking orders from ME!'   
  
^.~  
  
Ah-Un moaned a little as he woke, he looked around at Sesshoumaru who was leaning against a tree, apparently, alseep.  
  
Jaken, soon after, awoke and looked over at Sesshoumaru, 'Is he really alseep? He hasn't slept ever since... ever since Rin had left.' Jaken soon found he was mistaken as Sesshoumaru opened his eyes half way. 'I guess, he's not alseep.'  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed in the morning air and looked up at the cloudy sky, 'It smells like rain.' He frowned at the thought of it. To him, rain always slowed everything down. Through the thick scent of rain he smelled Rin, she was north of him, but something was different about her, 'Her scent seems different. She smells like... No, she's merely a human, I must be smelling something else.' He stroked his hair behind his ear and walked towards Ah-Un.  
  
"Going somewhere, Master?" Jaken asked getting up and walking towards him.  
  
"We're going to get her, she's close..." Sesshoumaru turned around and unleashed his poison whip to clear the trees, and when they fell, Naraku was standing there in his baboon suit. "What do you want, Naraku."  
  
Naraku smiled under his pelt and spoke calmly, "I just wanted to see you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I also wanted to know if you knew where I could find Inuyasha."   
  
"Inuyasha. Why do you want to know where he is?" Sesshoumaru asked, well aware of where Inuyasha and his friends where.  
  
"Are you defending your pathetic brother, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked with the same evil smile.  
  
"Me, defending my brother? If you want an early death you wont ever say those words again," Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
Naraku bowed in appology, "I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. So... to answer your question, I'm looking for him because I want his Jewel shards, and in order for me to do that, I need to lure him to me."   
  
"He's east of here, that's all I know." Sesshoumaru turned and walked back to Ah-Un.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku then disappeared into the forest.  
  
Jaken walked over to Sesshoumaru's leg and stared at him questionably, "My Lord, why did you tell Naraku where Inuyasha is; don't you want to kill Inuyasha yourself?"   
  
"If he dies, it doesn't matter to me. He's not what I'm worried about as of now." Sesshoumaru jumped onto Ah-Un's back and prepared to fly off towards Rin. "Lets go Jaken."  
  
"Yes Master." Jaken jumped on Ah-Un and they took off towards the north.  
  
^.~  
  
"I've got me a new sword and it works like a charm! When I attack power rushes through my arm! I'll knock you down if you get in my way! I'll conquer anything that confronts me today!" Rin sang as she walked down a path towards a nearby village.  
  
"Help! Help! Young lady!" A man yelled, running towards her.  
  
Rin ran to him before he fell. "What, what is it? What has happened?" She asked as the man looked up at her.  
  
"Two boys, attacking the village!" With that, blood splurted from his body and he died in her arms.  
  
Rin placed him down and pulled out her sword, "This is a perfect time for me to test my sword!" Rin ran towards the village with excitment in her eyes. 'I've got to save the villagers also, they matter most.'   
  
^.~  
  
"Blood..." Inuyasha yelled as he turned around to see the burning village beyond a hill.  
  
"Oh no, we've gotta go help them." Kagome said hopping onto her bike.  
  
"This has to be a work of a demon, I can smell one." Inuyasha said running towards the village, he was soon followed by the rest of the group.  
  
^.~  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped Ah-Un and looked at the buring village beyond a hill. 'What is this?' Rin's scent touched his nose, she was on her way towards the village and her scent changed again. 'What is going on?' Sesshoumaru turned Ah-Un, but then stopped. "Inuyasha," he could smell his brother and his friends heading towards the village that Rin was going to. 'Inuyasha, you always have to get involved.'  
  
"Master?" Jaken called out to him as he noticed the desperation in Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing but snapped the line and Ah-Un took off towards the burning village. 'Naraku planned this; I'm sure of it.'  
  
^.~  
  
Rin looked at the bloody bodies laying on the ground. She nearly threw up at the sight of the bodies of little children. "What kind of monster could have done this." She sensed something about to attack her from behind so she blocked it with her sword.  
  
When she saw who was approaching, she noticed it was Kohaku. "Sango's brother..." She said lowly. "Kohaku! Did you do all this?!" Rin yelled in anger.   
  
Kohaku was under Naraku's control, and he did nothing but stare. He pulled back his sickle and threw it back at her. He then, ran towards her and started slashing at her with his sickle.  
  
Rin fought him off, but tried not to hurt him. 'I can't kill him, he's Sango's brother. He's just under Naraku's control! Damn you Naraku!' Rin knocked him back and looked around the village for any sign of him, but found nothing. "Naraku, come out you beast!" Nothing happened except for Kohaku slashing off a piece of her snake armor.  
  
She held up her sword and stared straight at Kohaku until she felt another attacker approching her, she turned and blocked a swing from a sword. When she looked into the eyes of the attacker she nearly fell in shock, "Torumaru!"  
  
^.~  
  
"It's her!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped to the top of the hill.   
  
"Who?" Miroku asked when he stopped next to him. He looked down at the village and saw the bodies and burning huts. He spotted the 3 fighters and said, "It is her."  
  
Sango jumped off of Kilala and stared in shock at the sight of her brother fighting Rin. "Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she ran down the hill.  
  
"Sango, wait!" Miroku yelled as he ran down the hill, behind her. "It may be a trap!"   
  
"Inuyasha, Rin is down there." Kagome said as she jumped on Kilala's back. "We need to help her."  
  
"I see that. This is another one of Naraku's tricks." Inuyasha yelled and he leaped down the hill.  
  
^.~  
  
Rin fought off the two as best as she could, but she was growing tired. 'I can't keep this up for very long.' She jumped away from the two and ran away to buy some time.   
  
The two followed her as she tried to get away. Neither of them seemed tired, all they wanted to do was kill her.  
  
Rin jumped high in the air, into the suns glare to lose them. It worked and she ran into one of the huts that wasn't burning. She looked out a little to see the two walking passed the hut she was in. She sighed and took the sack off from her shoulder. 'Damn you Naraku.' She pulled out Sesshoumaru's shirt and tore a piece of it off to fix the part of her armor to was torn. "What can I do? Those two... I can't kill my own brother, but he did all this!" Rin opened her eyes in shock, 'I can only save him by killing him, he'd be better off with mother and father. I can't think of any other way to save him.'   
  
Rin stood and looked out of the hut to see her brother walking by. When he was at the right spot she jumped onto him and knocked the sword from his hands. Tears left her eyes as she raised her sword. "I'm sorry baby brother, but I can't stand to see you like this!"   
  
Without warning Sesshoumaru jumped down and knocked the sword from her hand. She looked up and saw him land next to her. "Are you really that weak. You'd rather kill you brother than to kill Naraku. I thought I taught you better than that."  
  
Rin was knocked back by her brother and he jumped up and grabbed his sword. He then ran off into a different part of the village.  
  
Rin looked at her hands and balled them, "I almost... I almost killed my brother!" She stood and ran towards Sesshoumaru and rested her head on his chest. "I really am weak."   
  
"Yes you are!" When Rin looked up she saw the head of Naraku appear on Sesshoumaru's body. He then fully changed and grabbed Rin by the arms and lifted her up.  
  
"I don't understand, Naraku, how could it be you!" Rin yelled as he squeezed her arms.   
  
"I'm a shape-shifter, and I wanted to play with you a little. Kanna." He turned Rin around and Kanna walked up towards her.   
  
"That little girl, she..." Rin stopped as her soul began to leave her body.   
  
"Naraku! Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed his baboon pelt off.   
  
Naraku jumped back and threw Rin on the ground. He looked over at her souless body and said, "You may have her body, but I have her soul."  
  
Rin rose with her eyes blank. She held up her sword and prepared to attack.  
  
"Rin." The real Sesshoumaru arrived and looked at her blank face. He then looked over at Naraku who was grinning evily. "What have you done to her."  
  
Naraku looked over at him and laughed, "I simply have her under my control. She is nothing but an empty shell." Naraku signaled to Kanna and she looked over at Rin who began to attack Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out Tetsusaiga. He fought her off but Rin kept attacking.  
  
Kagome looked over at Kanna and aimed her arrow at her mirror. Before she could fire Kagura showed up.   
  
"No, No, Kagome, you fire an arrow and I'll kill you." Kagura held up her fan and yelled, "Dance of the Dead." Soon the villagers rised and ran towards Kagome, Miroku and Sango.   
  
Sesshoumaru stared evily at Naraku, "You're mine!" He then charged at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger!  
  
Heheheh, look at all the action in this chapter! Just wait until the next, it should be very exciting!  
  
Next chapter: The conclusion of all the fights, and the outsome of it all.  
  
Read&Review! 


	13. Naraku's New Enemy

Chapter 13!*!  
  
Im back, finally! Sorry, you know how it goes, school and homework takes up most of your time.  
  
This chapter: The conclusion of all the fights: Sesshoumaru&Naraku, Inuyasha&Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kagome&Dead Villagers.  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, Goddamnit! ^^'  
  
(Like adultswim)  
  
INUYASHA  
  
Next,  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku's New Enemy  
  
(This is from the previous chapter)  
  
Rin rose with her eyes blank. She held up her sword and prepared to attack.  
  
"Rin." The real Sesshoumaru arrived and looked at her blank face. He then looked over at Naraku who was grinning evily. "What have you done to her."  
  
Naraku looked over at him and laughed, "I simply have her under my control. She is nothing but an empty shell." Naraku signaled to Kanna and she looked over at Rin who began to attack Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out Tetsusaiga. He fought her off but Rin kept attacking.  
  
Kagome looked over at Kanna and aimed her arrow at her mirror. Before she could fire Kagura showed up.   
  
"No, No, Kagome, you fire an arrow and I'll kill you." Kagura held up her fan and yelled, "Dance of the Dead." Soon the villagers rised and ran towards Kagome, Miroku and Sango.   
  
Sesshoumaru stared evily at Naraku, "You're mine!" He then charged at him.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Naraku pulled out a sword and held it in front of him. "Come a fight me, Lord Sesshoumaru!"   
  
"Bastard," Sesshoumaru said calmly and swiped his claws at him. Naraku was blocking his slashes but Sesshoumaru still attacked with rage in his eyes. Sesshoumaru slashed away Naraku sword and grabbed him by the throat, "Let her go," He said with pure evil in his voice.  
  
Naraku smirked and miasma errupted from his body. "Hahahah," he chuckled as Sesshoumaru threw him to the ground and jumped back coughing. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what gives you the idea that you can order me around?" Naraku unleased many demons from his body and all of them charged Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Foolish." Sesshoumaru unleased Toukijin and distroyed every one of them without having to move.   
  
Naraku stood there with the same smirk on his face. "I see Goshinki's fangs serve you well, but unfortunatly, something that was made from me won't destroy me!" Naraku surrounded himself with a thicker amount of miasma and jumped into the air.   
  
Sesshoumaru gaurded his nose and released the power of Toukijin to cut through the miasma.  
  
Naraku observed from above and drew another baboon pelt onto him. "I have better things to do than to fight that dog demon. Farewell Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku then disappeared.  
  
When all the miasma cleared Sesshoumaru found Naraku gone. "You think you can get away from me, you're wrong." Before he could chase after him Kagura arrived in front of him.   
  
"A pretty face like your's won't be in the hands of Naraku, I think I'll take you on." She lifted her fan and threw some of her wind blade at him, but Sesshoumaru easily dodged. He arrived behind her and placed Toukijin at her neck.   
  
"Where is Naraku?" He said menicingly.  
  
Kagura smirked and clicked her fan. Some of the villagers flew towards Sesshoumaru and he released Kagura to fend them off.   
  
"You wont have Naraku, I will." As she saw him finish off the villagers she pulled back fan, "Dance of Dragon." Tornado's of wind flew towards him and Kagura watched as he advanced on her. She made a gust of powerful wind around her that would knock back anything that came to it.  
  
"You're wind tricks wont work on me Kagura." Sesshoumaru cut through her wind but more and more came towards him and he also had to deal with her tornado's. He recalled what she had said. "You won't have Naraku, I will." 'If I'm not mistaken, she was created from Naraku. So why is she after him?' He jumped back from her wind and asked her. "Why do you bare a grudge against Naraku?"  
  
Kagura was suprised to see that he'd asked that question. She didn't ease down her wind but she also answered. "Working for the likes of him is hell. I hate not being able to be free. I have to do his dirty work for him when I want to be able to do my own things. I'll kill anything that gets in my way of killing him, and that includes you!" She unleased more tornado's while thinking, 'I know Naraku is around here, if he heard me I'd be dead by now; maybe he's just playing with me, so he can kill me later and have more fun. The bastard.'  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped away and looked sternly at her, 'She may be what I need to get to Naraku, but...' He looked over at Inuyasha fighting Rin. 'I need to take care of her first.'  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha fought off Rin, trying not to hurt her. Her soul was captured by Naraku, again. 'She'll be crushed after this. Damn, if only there was a way to free her. But that stupid demon's mirror will reflect any attack I throw at her, I remember what happened last time I attack her mirror.' The memory of being attacked by the wind scar came to him. He shook his head an focused. He looked over at Kagura, who was fighting Sesshoumaru, 'What, Naraku is gone? The coward!' He then looked at Kanna who was following Rin's every move. 'She's alone, Kagura will be too busy to notice an attack.' Inuyasha knocked Rin back into a tree and yelled to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome, shoot your arrow at Kanna's mirror!"  
  
Kagome looked away from Miroku and Sango fighting off the dead villagers and to Inuyasha;then Kanna. "Alright." She pulled out an arrow and then aimed for Kanna's mirror; before she could fire an arrow was pierced into her back and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running to Kagome. Rin got up and jumped in front of him and fought him back. "Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled seeing Kagome's body bleed from the arrow in her back. He looked around and saw Naraku with a bow in his hand. "NARAKU!!!" Inuyasha jumped away from Rin and to Naraku, but he'd disappeared before he'd got there. "COME BACK YOU EVIL BASTARD!" Inuyasha felt the tears fall from his eyes. He got up and blocked Rin's attack before it hit. "Kagome..." he whispered.  
  
Sango left the fight with the villagers and to Kagome's side. "Kagome!" She looked at the arrow and panicked, "I've got to stop the bleeding."  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled running to her face. Tiny tears fell from his eyes as Kagome's still figure lay motionless on the ground. "Kagome!" He yelled with pain.  
  
Sango grabbed the arrow with both hands and pulled it out. Kagome screamed but remained unconscious. Blood started to oze out more but Sango applied all the pressure she could to stop the bleeding.   
  
^.~  
  
Sesshoumaru smelled the blood of the human girl and took his attention off of Kagura to look at her. By doing this, Kagura knocked him back with a gust of wind. He landed on his feet and looked at the girl in white. 'That girl is controling Rin, I'll end all of it here.' Sesshoumaru slashed Toukijin, causing Kagura to fall back. He slashed his poison whip towards Kanna and knocked the mirror out of her hands. the mirror hit the ground and shattered.  
  
Rin's eyes went back to their normal color and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Finally." Sesshoumaru breathed, he watched as Ah-Un lifted her to it's back and flew off with Jaken, away to safety.   
  
Kagura stood and looked over at Kanna "Damnit, I knew Naraku's stupid plan wasn't going to work."   
  
"Stupid plan, eh?" Naraku's cold voice spoke and his breath traveled down her neck. He grabbed her around the waist and mouth and drew her into the woods.  
  
Kanna picked up her broken mirror and left the village.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha ran to the human girl, Kagome and noticed the tears fall from his eyes. "How pathetic." Sesshoumaru turned but then remembered the looks of sadness Rin had ever made. Then the hurt look of Kagome flashed in front of his face. He looked back at her and growled, "This is only for Rin."  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha and said, "It's too late, she's lost too much blood. She- she's gone." Sango removed her hands and grabbed Shippo's crying form.  
  
"No, Kagome can't be gone!" Shippo yelled while crying into Sango's chest.   
  
Miroku prayed for her while tears left his eyes.   
  
Inuyasha was in utter shock. He turned her around and looked at her pale, lifeless face. "Kagome..." He pulled up her upperbody and cried into her hair. "No! Kagome!" He cried like that for a little and kissed her cold lips. "Good-bye, Kagome." He set her down and wiped the bangs from her face. 'She's really gone.'  
  
"You really love her that much, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said walking up to them.   
  
Inuyasha looked up at him and said, "What do you care!" Inuyasha got up and grabbed him by his shirt, "Why do you want to know, you don't even know what love is!"   
  
Sesshoumaru slapped his hand away and pulled out Tenseiga he looked at Kagome and saw the demons of hell trying to take her soul. "Brother, don't tell me that I don't know what love is." Rin's smiling face appeared in front of his eyes. He killed the demons and sheathed his sword.   
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome wake and sit up. He then looked over at Sesshoumaru walking away. "Why?" He said to himself. It came to him that Rin was his heart and he was going to it. "I'd never thought I'd say this but, Thank you Sesshoumaru." He then turned to Kagome and comforted her.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard his say of thanks a twitched. 'Father, I've really become soft.' He came to see Jaken and Ah-Un looking over a sleeping Rin. 'Naraku, you've hurt her for the last time, I'll see to it that I'll kill you if she can't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awe, Sesshoumaru has feelings now! That's sweet how he saved Kagome. Well, I bet none of you thought that was going to happen.  
  
I'll try my best to update as best as I can, okay. And please no more people asking me to marry them! -_-; I'm staying single for a while ^_^'  
  
Next Chapter: How Rin deals with her being controlled by Naraku and her feeling towards he brother killing all those villagers and of course, her feelings towards Sesshoumaru, have they changes, or are they stronger ^.~  
  
Read&Review! 


	14. Just You and Me

Chapter 14!*!*!*!* Which is the last chapter... ;.; J/K!!! *Gets hit with the rocks again*  
  
Sorry Im taking long but you all know the deal with school, it gets in the way of animation time. But I try to ignore school as much as I can. NEwayz...  
  
This chapter: This will be the last romantic chapter until the showdown which is coming up fast! Now: Rin and Sesshoumaru finally express their feelings towards each other. Enjoy!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
dark n light: I'm thinking about settling down in like 13-15 years! (I'm 14!)  
  
Disclaimer: *Ignoring it and starts to type*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just You And Me  
  
'Things have been going wrong for her. She has been hurt physically, mentally, and especially... emotionally. And I feel it's all my fault; I could have been there for her, but due to my demon blood I drove her away. I couldn't help it, I am a demon and my blood takes control of me when I'm in a battle and... When I feel that "want", I lose myself and take it by force. I know now, with her it can't be that way, she's too gental of a soul to be currupted by anyone...  
  
... Naraku, you've hurt her in the worst way, you stole her brothers life and you stole her only family, that village. You tried to destroy me also, giving me that human arm with a sacred jewel shard in it. My shoulder was nearly burned off; I let that go Naraku, but now you've hurt the only thing held dear to me...  
  
... I promise to fulfull her revenge if she can't herself. And if you should bring her end, I will bring yours soon after.' Sesshoumaru stroked back Rin's hair and stared at her fragile form. He'd given everything that happened some thought: Naraku, Rin, and himself and how he was changing. He kept thinking: his solitary self was opening up because of her. He'd began to feel things he'd never wanted too, and never experienced. Sesshoumaru laid her back down on his bed and stood up; a thought came to mind and he smirked, "That human girl with my brother, that... Kagome, she changed Inuyasha. A long time ago my brother was selffish and all he wanted was to be stronger; then this girl comes along and makes him care about things normal demons would ignore. I guess Rin has changed me like Kagome changed Inuyasha. And I hate to admit it but, the change doesn't feel that wrong."   
  
Something Jaken had said to him before popped into his mind: "Master, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but, Rin has changed you from what i've seen, and I think it's a good change. I hope you understand."  
  
He walked to the window and smelled the different scents of the morning. There were at least 3 different battles going on between lowly demons about territory. It was also the time for pairings, and this meant, mating. The scents were intoxicating but Sesshoumaru ignored all of the foul scents that would cloud his mind from his first priority, Rin.   
  
'I feel so comfortable right now, everything is so quiet and warm. I don't want to wake up; I'm just so comfortable.' Rin was on the verge of waking up, she was laying on her back in Sesshoumaru big bed and the world around her seemed not to matter, all she cared about was staying at ease.  
  
Sesshoumaru sensed her consciousness and turned to her; her eyes were still closed but there was a small smile on her face. He sat next to her and waited for her to open her brown eyes and look at him.  
  
'What was that? I feel something besides me... a comforting warmth.' She still didn't open her eyes but turned on her side and moved her hand on top of Sesshoumaru's.   
  
He looked down at her hand on his and a small smile crept to his lips, it quickly left as he noticed Rin's soft glare upon him. He blinked and looked in her eyes, "Rin."  
  
The sound of her name leaving his lips sent chills down her spine. His cool breath traveled to her face and she felt at ease. She couldn't say anything, so many emotions were running through her head. Rin pulled back her hand and sat up, "What do I say to you?" She said to low only his demon hearing could understand it.   
  
He said nothing but stood and turned his back on her, "You've been sleeping for 3 days. It's up to you if you want to stay with me or leave. I'm not going to decide for you." He was about to leave when he felt her small hands and her head lay on his back. "Rin-"  
  
"Shhhh-," she turned him around and looked into his eyes. "Your eyes..." she didn't really know what to say, everything was just building up inside her and she didn't know where to start to explain, so she just wrapped her arms around his waist and cried emotionless tears. She just wanted to be at peace.  
  
He looked down at her hair and listened to her silent tears, "Are you all right Rin?" He didn't know what to say either; everything was just piling up on him and he had nothing to push them off of him. He had no answers, just the questions centered on him.   
  
"When I was little-," Rin began and Sesshoumaru's ears were alert to listen. "When I was little, my mother use to always tell me to be careful who I love, and my dad always told me to make sure he would be right. I used to ignore this because I didn't want to be a "girl". I always hung out with my father and my- brother. Now, I think I know what my mom and dad meant: that when I fall in love I shouldn't ignore the fact that I am in love and if he's in love with me I should respect him and love him back..." She looked up at his serious face which seemed to become softer since the last time they were really together, "I don't know if I should say this because I don't know where it'll lead but I feel strongly for you Sesshoumaru, I- I love you!" When she said this she looked down and removed her grasp from him. "I love you, okay. I can't keep it in anymore, it hurts too much."   
  
"So, you love me..." Sesshoumaru thought about this but the answers never came. Just more questions piled on him and he wanted to burst. His demon blood began to boil and he began to get mad. He didn't want to be bothered by these "emotions". Sesshoumaru tried to force it off but it wasn't easy.  
  
"Rin, get out." He said so coldly the room seemed to freeze.   
  
"What?" Rin turned and looked at his eyes flash red over and over again. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru?"   
  
"I said get out!" He growled and his eyes remained red. He balled his fist and stared straight at her.  
  
"Sessh-shoumaru?" She felt in danger so she took a step back but as she did so, he growled and exposed his fangs. "What's happened..." She thought for a minute and then got serious. She looked to the side of her and caught a glance of her sword. 'It's there just in case. I hope I wont have to use it.' "I see now, your demon blood is controlling you isn't it? You need to fight it Sesshoumaru, it isn't you."  
  
"Silence. You've brought enough confusion to me especially with your declorations of love. I have no intention of loving anyone, especially a lowly human like yourself."  
  
Rin cringed at this but remembered that it wasn't the real Sesshoumaru. "I don't believe you, you aren't the real Sesshoumaru, you're just the proud "dont care about anything but myself" Sesshoumaru."   
  
"Shut up." Without warning he had her by the neck, chocking her but yet, holding back.  
  
"Are you go-ing to ki-kill me Sessh-shoumaru?" Rin asked holding onto his wrist.   
  
"Kill you? That would be a waste of my time. I should have let Naraku kill you when he was controlling you 3 days ago," he sensed her discomfort and it brought a smirk to his lips. "Yes, Naraku was controlling you again and you almost killed my stupid half-demon brother, Inuyasha. Too bad you didn't I just had to save you, but if I be-rid if you now, I wont ever have to worry, so I guess I will kill you." His voice was the same yet colder and lower and every word he spoke was full of malice.  
  
Rin glanced to the side of her at her sword, but before she grabbed it, Sesshoumaru dropped her. She looked up and his eyes were flashing red again. 'He's fighting it.'  
  
"Rin, I said get out!" This was the loudest he'd ever raised his voice and Rin was feeling even more afraid of what might happen if his demon side dominated his feelings. Before she could move his eyes stayed red and he lifted his claws. He slashed at her but she jumped out of the way, her sword flew out the window and she had nothing to protect her and she was running out of options.  
  
**  
  
Kagura watched from a distance as Sesshoumaru advanced on Rin and all she did was back up as he took a step forward. 'Naraku, as planned Sesshoumaru is going to kill Rin,' she said to Naraku telepathically.   
  
'Very good, when that stupid human girl dies, go ahead and kill Sesshoumaru.' Naraku smirked as the images from Kagura's eyes passed onto his. "Sesshoumaru you are just a pupet to my strings." Naraku had made a scent Sesshoumaru's demons nose could pick up and he did when he went to the window and breathed in scents. He smelled a powerful aura that could awaken anyone's evil side and drive them to do things they would never do and for Sesshoumaru, killing Rin. "Lets see how well you fare after you see the dead body of the girl your beginning to love and the blood from her body on your hands. Love... what a foolish feeling for mortals; this will cause your demise, Lord Sesshoumaru."   
  
**  
  
Rin was trying to escape out the window but he had her cornered. 'What can I do, he's really lost it. Sesshoumaru has never lost it, but why now?' Rin looked out the window for a moment and saw an outline of a woman, as she strained her eyes to see she saw as the woman became Kagura. 'Damn her! Naraku must have done something to Sesshoumaru, that bastard! I will get him and make him PAY for hurting my village, my brother, me, and Sesshoumaru!' Rin looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes to find an answer. After a while she found it. She eased herself of all fear and smiled, "Sesshoumaru-," she lifted her arms and cried in joy, "Come back to me, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Get back human!" He was going to attack until he felt no fear of any kind in her, she seemed to be happy and at peace. "Why aren't you running?" He grabbed her outstreched arms and dug his claws in her arm, as before.  
  
Rin flinched but ignored the pain, "Come back to me Sesshoumaru." She lifted her hands to his face and carressed it. "I love you."   
  
Sesshoumaru eyes turned golden again as Rin's lips touched his. He let go of all of his fear, pain, and especially, his pride and kissed her back. "Rin..." He breathed into her lips.   
  
**  
  
Kagura flew away with a smile, 'You've failed again Naraku.'  
  
Naraku balled his fist and then smiled, 'Watch what you say Kagura, you know what happened last time.'   
  
Kagura stopped and fell to the ground and a horrid pain flew through her and it felt like she was about to explode. 'DAMN YOU NARAKU!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awe!!! Kawaii!   
  
I hope all of you like this short yet sweet chapter. Sesshoumaru kissed her back, awe, I wish someone else wrote this so I could be like all you readers saying "THATS SO SWEET!" -_-; but I can't oh well, at least im making you all happy and you guys can make me happy by reviewing.  
  
Next Chapter: Kagura is starting to hate Naraku more and more, she goes back to the day of the big fight when Naraku drew her into the forest and we see the horrid punishment he gave her. This will also be another short chapter ^^. (filler)  
  
REVIEW! 


	15. Never No More

Chapter #15!^_^  
  
I'm here, sorry I took so long but I had been behind on some things on the weekend. I'm sorry to say that this chapter will just be a filler so I wont get many reviews but at the end you'll get a preview on what to expect in the next chapter.  
  
This Chapter: This will be in Kagura's point of view. She explains her undenying hatred towards Naraku and her plan to be rid of him. She also explains what Naraku put her through after the big fight involving all of them (Inu, Kag, Rin, Sessy... etc.) At the end we see what's everyone prepairing for.  
  
Reviewers: (BTW these are only for those who have interesting reviews but I still appreciate all the reviews i get!)  
  
dark n light: ^_^; ur wigging me out...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never No More  
  
The pain rippled under my skin as Naraku's evil insects crawled through my body and started eating me from the inside out. I felt as though my lungs were going to give out as I screamed with pain. I could see them inside my skin crawling and biting me. Eating away at me, slowly. The pain stopped and I yelled to Naraku, 'Why you!' I said to him telopathically. He didn't answer.  
  
I stood up slowly and watched as tiny drops of blood began to fall from my skin. The feeling had come back: I was going to die. I don't fear death but I do feel it through Naraku. He is the only one who has control over me. That bastard.  
  
I flew as best as I could to the nearest river and disrobed; I let the cool water flow over my tiny wounds and watched the water around me turn pink as it washed over my wounds.  
  
I can't get those bugs out of me, only he can remove them; he was the one who put them in me...  
  
I remember how he'd done it. It was so easy to avoid but I was tricked.   
  
Soon the water ended to be pink and returned to it's clear blue state. I flew around in the air slightly just to get my dry, but I found myself falling at the base of a huge tree. I had lost more blood then I had thought. It was hard to stay away and to breath.   
  
I brought my knees up to my chest and covered my breast with my arms. I didn't want to move, sitting there, under the tree felt so comfortable. The tree... I looked up at it and noticed a mark in the bark of it. It was the tree that half-breed Inuyasha had been sealed by that priestess, Kikyo. I had over heard Naraku speak of the story once, but I never heard it all.  
  
After a while of resting I retrived my clothes and placed them back on, as I was about to leave I looked at the tree and went to it. I didn't understand why but I did. I stood in front of it, staring at the mark in the tree. I smirked and chuckled. That weak dog-demon had been trapped here for years by a half-dead priestess. How pathetic. As I turned to walk away I found myself wanting to stay. So I did.  
  
I rubbed at my arms and felt the sleeping bugs under my skin. The events of that day flashed before my eyes and I had no power over it. I had to endure it.  
  
*  
  
Naraku pulled me into the woods and I tried my best to force myself away from him. He'd heard everything that occured and I knew he had something beyond evil to do to me. To my suprise he let me go and stood infront of me with a smirk on his face. He wasn't in his ugly baboon pelt, he was just staring, smirking. Planning something.  
  
I looked at him with a questioning expression. Before I could say anything he held out his hand. I thought he was going to crush my heart right in front of me. I wanted to cut his hand off by I found myself paralyzed.  
  
"Now, now, now, Kagura," he began to me, still holding out his hand. "Don't be afraid, I'm giving you a chance to get what you want..."  
  
"The only thing I want is to be free of you!" I cut him off. His expression hadn't changed when he went up to me. I was free to move again, I'd noticed but I still didn't move as his cold hand stroked my cheek and my lips. He is not seducing me! I was angered, how dare this evil son-of-a-bitch put his filthy hands on me! I stepped back but he followed with his hand still on my face.  
  
He looked at me with something different in his eyes, but I didn't know what. He brought his face closer to me and I could feel his breath flow over my face. Then, he spoke softly, "Kagura, you are my daughter. You were born from me. I don't wish for you to hate your father." He closed his eyes and his lips were almost to mine. I would have ran, I was still free to move, but I didn't; I couldn't; something was holding me back, and I hated it!  
  
He opened his eyes with evil in them, "Never speak low of me Kagura!" He used his hand that was on my face and pulled my hair, hard. I wanted to move but I was paralyzed again. His face shown with evil and my eyes grew with fear, a fear I never felt before. He brough his mouth to mine and I widened my eyes in shock and I screamed into his mouth as thousands of tiny creatures flew into my mouth and down my throat.  
  
I could move again and I pushed him and scratched him back. I left a mark on his face and it heald within seconds. I pulled my fan up in front of me, "You unimaginable bastard!" I screamed before I felt the excruceating pain ripple through my body and under my skin. That was the first time. I screamed as the bugs gnawled away at my innards. I dropped to the floor and rolled around trying the squash the bugs within me; it was no use. Then, the pain stopped.  
  
Naraku was standing over me, then he kneeled down to me and lifted my head with his hand. He spoke softly once more, "This should prove most effective when it comes to your mouth!"   
  
The pain started again and I screamed loud enough for any demon or human for that matter to hear. I looked up to see him gone and I was left there with blood seeping through my skin and my mind reeling as my body endured huge waves of pain. Eventually, the pain stopped, but I was still bleeding to death.  
  
It was a long walk through that dark forest, my wounds weren't healing quickly and with every step I took, my blood made small red puddles. I found a spring and I drank like i've never had water before. The water brought me a little back to life but I was still losing blood.   
  
Then, a demon came, Naraku's spider demon. He wanted to torture me and he was succeding, I could hardly walk and see let alone fight a demon 10x my size. I looked in the spring at myself. It would probably be the last time I'd see myself, and I looked like hell. My hair was hanging from it's place and my face was streaked with blood.   
  
I then though to myself that I wasn't going to die. Not by the hands of Naraku! Naraku, and evil stupid bastard! He would pay once I got through this. I looked back at the approaching demon and growled out Naraku's name. I held back my fan but before I could even release my blades the spiders web struck and stuck me down. I looked up at the spider who was coming closer. The fall had knocked the breath out of me and I was still tired from the bugs, so I blacked out.  
  
When I awoke I found myself free from my clothes. I covered myself and felt a bandage on the left side of my chest. Then I felt a beat, my heart. I'd gotten it back somehow. An evil smile grew on my face, now that I had my heart, I was free!  
  
I dropped my arms and sat up. I found myself in a dark room and I saw a dark figure in the corner of it. "Naraku!" I yelled. I tried to run and strangle him but I found my lower body chained down and my hands had shackles on them. I was able to move my arms but not too much.   
  
When the shadow adjusted to my eyes I saw it was Naraku and he was smiling. "What a beautiful demon i've created," he came up to me and ran a finger up my thigh and stopped at the bandage on my chest. "Yes, i've given you back your heart, but those deadly bugs are still within you, and I can rip out your heart in a second and you'll instantly die."  
  
I thought he was bluffing and when he saw the look on my face I could feel my heart trying to escape my body and my lungs nearly froze. "Stop!" I yelled, not noticing that I had begged. Begged, to a monster with no heart at all.  
  
He stopped and moved his hand to my face, I caught his arm before he could touch me but the pain came back, once I let him go, it stopped. "What do you want?" I asked breathing deeply.  
  
He gripped my chin hard and I could have sworn my jaw popped. He pushed me down and I did nothing but stare at him, getting ready for any move he would make. I felt the bugs move around but I felt no bites, why? I asked myself.  
  
Naraku had answered for me, "These will kill you painfully, and slowly, so no matter how much you may hate me, I still have your heart in my hands. You'll do what I say." I spat at him and then the bugs all bit at once causing me to gasp in pain.   
  
Naraku released me and started to walk away, the shakles that were holding me, broke and I was free to move. I found my clothes and I placed them on and I grabbed my fan and placed it to my heart, "I wont let anything happen to myself..." I sighed and held an angry expression, "I have to obey him."  
  
*  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up at the swaying branches of the tree. "I'm not going to endager myself on the outside any more. What I have in store for him is something he'll never see." I grabbed the letter from my kimono and opened it and read it to myself.  
  
Sesshoumaru,  
  
To get what you want from Naraku, attack his human heart, there is only one way to find it and I know what it is. I know we haven't been the best of "friends". I don't intend to be. You know my deep hatred towards Naraku. So I will not betray you and even if I did you could finish me with ease.  
  
Kagura  
  
I closed the letter and stuffed it back into my kimono. I pulled the feather from my hair and flew to the Western Lands.  
  
^.~  
  
It took me a while to reach the huge castle and when I arrived I saw Rin feeding that ugly dragon with two heads that i've seen more than I wanted. I flew over her and dropped the letter. She looked up at me and then ran into the caslte. I then flew back and away, hoping Sesshoumaru would follow me. So I moved slow.  
  
*~*  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Rin called running into his room. He was looking up at Kagura who had flown away knowing he'd seen her. "Kagura... she's...!"  
  
"I know, I knew she was coming this way for a while now." He turned to Rin and stared at the letter in her hands, "Is this what she wanted? For me to read a letter?"  
  
Rin handed him the letter and stared at his eyes as they moved across the paper. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
He held the letter in his hand and melted it with his poison. "Rin, stay here."  
  
Rin grabbed his shoulders and looked at him intently in the eyes, "I'm going with you, I read a little of the letter. I want to know what she has to say."  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to keep her here just in case it was a trap, she would be the only one left to destroy Naraku and if she died there'd be no one, except for Inuyasha who probably wouldn't succed. (I don't believe that!) Sesshoumaru lowered his head and kissed her on her forehead as a sign of respect. "If you come, be prepaired for anything." He turned and jumped from the window.   
  
Rin did the same, even though she knew it was a 4 story window. She made it down with ease. She ran to Ah-Un as Sesshoumaru flew ahead towards Kagura scent.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagura was sitting on her feather when Sesshoumaru and Rin arrived. She watched as Sesshoumaru approached her and his scent told her that he was ready to attack if she made a wrong move. This was also the same with Rin when she jumped off of Ah-Un.  
  
Kagura smirked and closed her fan and jumped from her feather, "I know you wish to kill me for all the pain I brought that girl- I understand." She pointed her fan at Rin and then turned around, "I mean you no harm, but I mean all harm to Naraku."   
  
"Get to the point Kagura, I have no time for your stories." Sesshoumaru replied coldly.  
  
Rin stared at him and then looked over to Kagura with hatred, "What exactly did you mean in your note?"  
  
She turned slowly and faned herself, "I want to destroy Naraku; he's caused too much pain! You can't kill him without knowing were he's weak." Kagura knew she could die instantly from what she was going to say but she took the chance, "The spidermark on all of his incarnations back show that he was once a human, Onigumo is his real identity. Destroy the mark on his back completely, destroy his mind tell him things he believes is ludicrist, like human love, and drain his blood. This will ensure that everything that keeps him human will die and he'll die also." (A/N: This really isnt true to the series!) Kagura jumped on her feather and got ready to leave when Sesshoumaru stopped her.  
  
"Naraku? Human? I knew he was different from any other demon... We'll use your advice Kagura, but if in anyway you have betrayed us, then we'll kill you."  
  
She lifted and little and smirked, "If you defeat him, you can kill me regaurdless. I have no care for this world."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Kagura, she's been through hell  
  
I know it's short but the ending is close at hand, don't worry! I'll make it good. I don't know how the battle will go, ill have to make it juicy!  
  
Next Chapter: The preporations for the final battle, and Sesshoumaru and Rin arent the only ones fighting, we see a tribe of cute little wolves come and a monk, demon slayer, fox, dog-demon, a modern day girl, and a dead priestess.  
  
Read&Review! 


	16. The Beginning or End?

Chapter #16... (come on people, where are the reviews?)  
  
The ending is almost here and I don't think I got any reviews. *Should I just stop the story right now and leave the ending a mystery?* I might do that; I wont, if I get reviews. (Reminder: reviews show me that Im doing a good job and that encourages me to right better chapters) So I don't know how good this will turn out.  
  
This Chapter: Rin and Sesshoumaru have a little lovey dovey moment, which is basically about "if I die, what will you do," etc. Stuff like that. Once that is over we switch to the Yasha Gang and how they're going after Naraku because Kagura relays a message. Kouga and his tribe set out because of Kagura. Kikyo is lured to Naraku because Kagura was leading her to him with a shard of the jewel.  
  
Disclaimer: *I wish I may; I wish I might, first star I see tonight, may you grant my wish tonight... Please let me own Inu-san!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Beginning or End?  
  
Rin slipped into her emerald kimono and watched from the corner of her eye as Sesshoumaru placed on his shirt and armor behind her. She tied the strap at her waist and picked up her demon snake armor. Since her last battle, Jaken had found a dead demon snake skin that matched hers and added on to it since her's was damaged. She placed Raikou, her new and improved sword that only works because of her 1/4 demon blood, in her sash. 'Today, I'll finally tell Sesshoumaru about me being a quarter dog-demon and I'll show him I'm more than a "worthless human", I'm...' she pulled out her sword and saw her reflection, '... I'm Rin.'  
  
When she finished she went to the tall mirror in the room and tied her hair in a high ponytail. As she did so she thought, 'This is it. It all begins now. Once we reach Naraku's castle it'll start and who knows what will happen...?' She brushed back a bit of hair and patted her bangs to the side of her face.   
  
She turned and walked to the window, 'Torumaru...'  
  
Sesshoumaru tied Tenseiga and Toukijin to his waist and placed his tail over his shoulder. He pulled his long white hair back and ran his fingers through it; he ran his claws through his bangs and patted them down. He looked at Rin, who was stairing blankly at the open sky, 'There seems to be much on her mind. She'll fight Naraku soon. She is probably scared that she wont be able to defeat him. She's foolish if she thinks so; I know her strength, she will receive her brother. I'll help her to it.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Rin called still looking at the sky.  
  
His ears caught this and he walked up behind her, "What is it Rin?" He asked calmly.  
  
Rin grabbed his hands at his side and held them at the front of her waist, "It all begins once we enter that castle, doesn't it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned his body against hers and breathed in her scent. It was full of courage, which he didn't expect. He looked up at the point in the sky she was looking at and noticed it was an early full moon. "Do you believe that it will begin or that it will end?"  
  
Rin sighed knowing he would answer with a question, "Maybe both. Who knows what will begin and what will end. I'm just anxious to know, that's- all," she leaned her head back against his shoulder and felt his heart beat under his chest. She felt her own and noticed they were even, "Sesshoumaru, what will begin and end for you?"  
  
He looked down at the top of her head and nestled his chin on top of it. He honestly didn't know what awaited him and why it did. He never needed to get invovled, he never needed to bring her back, or feel for a human. "Whatever happens will happen for a reason, just like everything has so far. We wont know until this is all over."  
  
"With every end there is a beginning... my mother would always say that." Rin turned and placed her hands on his shoulders, "If something should begin it could be good or bad; who knows? Same with an ending: if it is good than we all make it; Naraku is destroyed. I'll probably get my brother back and I might live a normal life again. But if it's bad then something could happen to my- brother, me, or you..." Rin could feel herself getting emotional so she bit her lip to fight the nearing tears. "... If one of us doesn't make it, what will happen..." she said lowly to herself. She looked up at him and his expression hadn't changed, "I know if you don't make it, I'll never, ever forget you," she smiled and bit her lip harder.  
  
"If I don't make it? There isn't a being in this world that could defeat me..." He noticed she was still wearing that emotional smile so he kissed her forehead, "if you die, I don't know what will happen to me and how I feel now."  
  
"There's somthing I need to tell you- it's about who I really am..." Rin stopped before telling him about her secret and realized what he'd just said, "The way you feel now? How- is that?"  
  
He was afraid that she would ask that so he turned from her and walked to the door; before he exited, he said, "We're leaving Rin."  
  
Rin wiped the small tear that fell down her face; she looked at it musingly and smiled, "You're afraid of what will happen if you told me what you felt, arent you, Sesshoumaru? Yet, I wasn't ever afraid to tell you..."  
  
*~*  
  
Kagura watched Rin wipe the small tears from her face. She walked from the window and followed Sesshoumaru's exit.   
  
Kagura smirked and spoke to herself, "Sesshoumaru loves that human girl dearly. I envy him, a pretty face like his should love that of a demon. He will be destroyed because of his emotion towards this human." Kagura pulled out her feather and flew away, "No doubt, Sesshoumaru knew I was watching and decided to leave before he could say something that I would hear... He still thinks I'll betray him."  
  
Kagura headed south to were Inuyasha was to check on him. "Next on the list, Inuyasha."  
  
^.~  
  
"Trust me guys I'm fine!" Kagome yelled trying to get everyone to understand that she had fully recovered from her "death".   
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Myouga were on her case saying that it wasn't healthy for her to fight since she "just got well", when she was up and able for 2 weeks.   
  
"Lady Kagome, you could faint if you're to excited in a battle, or afraid," Myouga yelled up to her from Kilala's back.  
  
"I know Kagome. I'm still worried about you. You haven't been yourself since that day!" Shippo cried, literally.  
  
"Please, go back to your time Kagome and relax," Sango pleaded.  
  
"Kagome, your beautiful body shouldn't be damaged anymore than it already has," Miroku said seductivly, "and if we want to keep it lovely and sex- Ah Hum, I mean healthy you should get your rest. How about I take you to this one place I..." Kagome grabbed the math book she was studying from and smacked him on the head causing him to fall back on Inuyasha's sleeping form.  
  
Inuyasha woke up as cracky as ever, "Geez! Can't a guy get any sleep around here!" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"I was only kidding Kagome," Miroku said apologetically as he gingerly rubbed the growing lump on his head.  
  
Sango sighed and uncovered Shippo's ears, "He thinks he's such a player; he's really acting like a dirty old man."  
  
Kagome stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs, "WILL YOU ALL JUST LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
"Calm down Lady Kagome or you'll pass out," Myouga warned, but Kagome shot him an evil glare.  
  
Inuyasha unplugged his ears and yelled, "WILL YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Kagome balled her fist and prepared to say the "S" word and Inuyasha sat down like a little puppy.  
  
She breathed and sat back down, "Listen, I went back to the doctor in my time and he said that I'm able to do normal exercises like Baseball, Volleyball, and..."  
  
Everyone looked at her puzzled, not knowing anything about Baseball or Volleyball, "Whata and whata?" they said in unison.  
  
Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Slaying Evil Demons and Collecting Jewel Shards."  
  
"Oh!" They said all together.  
  
Inuyasha smelled Kagura in the air and jumped up looking around, "Where is she?"  
  
They all looked at him, questioningly. Then Shippo asked, "What is it Inuyasha?"   
  
"I smell the reek of Kagura."  
  
"Inuyasha... your brother and Rin are going after Naraku. I have already told them his where-abouts, follow them and you will find him. I assure you this isn't a trap," Kagura's voice echoed through the area.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked to himself.  
  
"Yes. Him and that girl, Rin, are going after Naraku. I've told Rin you would help and she seemed quite happy."  
  
"Don't listen Inuyasha, she's lieing," Miroku warned.  
  
"I told you Monk, I'm not lieing. Kikyo will be going after him also. She is ready to take back to jewel."  
  
Inuyasha twitched at this, "What does Kikyo have to do with this! I'm going to protect her from Naraku and I wont let anyone lead her straight to him!"  
  
"Kikyo is free to do almost anything now. She wont stand back and wait for the jewel to be completed by someone like Naraku; she is most certainly ready to take it back."  
  
Inuyasha growled and thought to himself, 'Kikyo... I wont let Naraku hurt her like he tried to last time, I wont! If anything happens to her it will be my fault for not protecting her.'  
  
"If this is true, then tell us were Naraku is!" Sango yelled grabbing onto her boomerang.  
  
"Ease down Demon Slayer. I can't tell you were to find him, if I did Naraku would get suspicious."  
  
"Wouldn't he get suspicious knowing that everyone was headed towards him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ah, Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome... He would notice Sesshoumaru and Rin approaching and concentrate on them. He wont care for those who are behind, but if you all came form seperate directions, he'd have something ready for you."  
  
"Why are you telling this to us, aren't you Naraku's incarnation? His friend?" Shippo asked carrying on to her every word.  
  
"You're too young to understand this fox, but since you asked, I'll tell you. Naraku controls me and I deserve to be free. He's abused me more than he has you all! I want my freedom and I want him dead."  
  
"We don't need to hear your petty stories Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled still trying to pinpoint her location, "Where are you?" he said quietly.  
  
"I'm no where near here, I'm headed for someone else who might be joining you. Follow Kikyo and Sesshoumaru's scents," after that, her voice and her scent disappeared all together.  
  
'Kikyo...' Inuyasha thought. 'I have to go for her.'  
  
Kagome watched the expression on Inuyasha face change as Kagura mentioned Kikyo's name. 'He's going for her only I bet...' Kagome stuffed her books into her bag and placed it on her bike. She looked at her bow and quiver full of arrows and picked them up.  
  
She walked ahead of them saying, "Lets go."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and slyly said behind her, "I thought you needed to study for those stupid "test" in your weird time!"  
  
Kagome stopped and yelled to him, "I"M GOING TO HELP RIN AND KIKYO, JUST LIKE YOU!" She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha covering his ears but he still held his sly expression.  
  
Kagome turned back and jumped on her bike, "*sigh* SIT boy," and a thud was all she wanted to here the rest of the way.   
  
^.~  
  
Kouga sat in his den thinking of his fallen comrades that had been killed by Kagura. The images of his brotheren and former men's dead bodies being used as tools hit his heart, hard.  
  
"One day I'll get that Kagura and Naraku, that I will." Kouga stood up as he heard his men start to rustle and chat in front of him.   
  
"What's going on?" Kouga asked pushing through his men until he got to a clearing where he saw one of his men badly wounded in the stomach, yet he was talking and moving. 'This is how one of my brotheren arrived after he'd come back from Naraku's fake castle; this is Kagura's work.'   
  
"Kagura- sent me... this message!" the "dead" wolf dropped his head and began to float. After a while he rose his head and his eyes glowed red. Kagura's voice escaped his lips...  
  
"...Kouga, I'm sorry for taking this man's body but it's the only way I could get to you..."  
  
"Damn you Kagura!" Kouga prepared to attack his former man's body but Kagura's voice stopped him.  
  
"Don't you want to know what I'm going to tell you?"  
  
Kouga dropped his claws and directed to his men to search for her, "Make it quick, I have better things to do."  
  
"Better than saving Kagome?" From where Kagura was, she was smiling evily.  
  
Kouga grabbed his man by his armor with rage, "This better not be a joke!"  
  
"I assure you it's not..." From the dead wolfs mouth came Inuyasha's voice, "We finally get our chance to destroy Naraku. Thanks to my stupid brother." Kagome's voice soon followed, "If it's just gonna be us, Rin and Sesshoumaru then we might have a chance, but who knows what kind of incarnations Naraku might have. And I still can't get over the thought that Kagura might be deceiving us." Kagura's voice returned, "I just heard them discussing this after I told them about Naraku's whereabouts, don't ask why. You're to stubborn to understand."  
  
Kouga let him go and walked away, "This is nothing but a stupid joke, I don't believe any of it."  
  
"Fine, but if Kagome dies then you will be held responsible; by the way, just follow them and you'll find Naraku and Kagome. Trust me, you'll find her moving scent and the farther she goes the closer Naraku gets." Kagura clicked her fan and the wolf turned to ash.  
  
One of the wolves behind Kouga asked, "Are you going after her?"  
  
"Feh, like I'd believe some crap like that."   
  
A few minutes after Kagura left Kouga sniffed the air to find Inuyasha and Kagome moving. As he sniffed he started to smell the scent of Kagura, which no doubt could be an incarnation or Naraku.   
  
Kouga stood in front of his men and said, "Send for any of our brotheren nearest to us, we're leaving." His men cheered a war cry and gather their weapons. Kouga walked through the waterfall with one thought in mind, 'Kagome...'  
  
*~*  
  
Kagura smirked as she found Kouga beginning to move. He was easy prey for her. "Naraku's destruction is close at hand. Sesshoumaru and Kouga will prove to be very useful. Those girls, Kagome and Rin, have their own very unique power which I still don't understand for human's as strange as them." She smiled and closed her fan killing off the rest of the men who tried to take her down, "These fools going with Kouga will be useless. Oh well. More toys for me to use against Naraku after their killed."   
  
She turned her feather and swooped down to a huge spider demon who looked as though it was using the power of a jewel shard. "Simpilton demons need these gems to become stronger. If you're weak you will be defeated and if you're strong you'll always be the victor. I learned that for myself."  
  
Kagura jumped off her feather and faced the demon and noticed it was the one she encountered the day Naraku had put the bugs into her. She laughed and opened her fan, "What a glorious moment."   
  
The spider screeched and spat it's webs at her.   
  
Kagura swung her fan, "Dance of Dragon." Tornados of wind blew the webs from her path and Kagura took the oppertunity to attack. She flew up and released her blades upon its back. It screeched again as it died.   
  
"What a pitiful demon. Me, even being injured should have been able to take down this weak spider." Kagura cut off its head, containing the jewel, and pulled it from it's forehead; the head turned to ashes.  
  
"This will be the perfect tool to attract Kikyo's attention."  
  
^.~  
  
Kikyo walked out of the small temple and treated to a injured warrior, "Drink this and rest. It should ease the pain as you rest."  
  
"Thank you Lady Kikyo. You're the best thing that happened to this army," he said as he sipped the tea Kikyo prepared.  
  
Kikyo looked up at the sky and felt Naraku's evil energy. Then noticed it wasn't him but one of his minions, "Excuse me, I must tend to some herbs." Kikyo walked back into the temple and grabbed her bow and arrows.  
  
"What a fool to send one of his pitiful demons to me," Kikyo said coldly. She stopped dead in her tracks as she sensed a jewel shard.   
  
"Who's there? I demand to know why anyone who serves that fool Naraku dares disturb me," Kikyo prepared to pull out an arrow.  
  
"Calm down Kikyo, there's no need to get violent," Kagura appeared with a smirk on her face.  
  
Kikyo stared at her for a moment and recalled her face, "It's you. That woman who spied on me and Inuyasha that day."  
  
"Excillent memory. Yes, my name is Kagura and I was there that day. I've come to discuss this..," Kagura pulled the shard from her kimono sleeve and held it between her fingers. "This is why I'm here, this is why everything happened all because of a jewel that THIS originated from."  
  
"You've got a shard of the Shikon Jewel-," Kikyo smirked and said slyly, "Seems you aren't too powerful if you need one of the shards."  
  
"On the contrary, I'm quite powerful; I have no need to be stronger, but Naraku does. He's the half-demon; he was born of a human bandit named Onigumo if I recall."  
  
"Yes, he still has the blood of a demon within him." Kikyo laughed noticing something about Kagura concededness, "If you were born of Naraku then you too have the blood of a human. You are part human." (A/N: I'm not sure if this is true!!!)  
  
"If I am, then I'm much too strong to be called so." Kagura wanted to kill her for that remark. She was one of the demons within Naraku. The ones who created him; she should be full demon, but in some way she was fused with his being.   
  
She dropped the subject and looked at the shard musingly, "You know I think that this shard, the ones Inuyasha have, that boy Kohaku, and maybe a few others are all that are needed to complete the jewel."  
  
Kikyo stared hard at her, "The jewel is nearly complete? Naraku almost has the whole jewel?"  
  
"Yes, his power has grown trumendously. He'll be much more powerful when he absorbs the whole jewel. The world might end," Kagura said sarcastically-sad.   
  
Kikyo crossed her arms and chuckled, "The only reason you've come is to tell me this? Why would you want to end Naraku's power...? ... Unless you're jealos."  
  
"Far from it."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"You'll find out eventually. What I need from you is your help to reclaim the jewel. I don't want it. I just want it out of his grasp."  
  
"You seem to be very angry at him- he must have put you through hell. Well, I'm the only one who has really been through hell but, yes, I'll take back the jewel. Not for you, not for me, but for the sake of this world."  
  
^.~  
  
"This is where Kagura instructed us to go?" Rin asked looking at the dark forest ahead of them. "Looks nothing more than a forest, maybe full of brainless demons."  
  
"Things aren't always as they seem," Sesshoumaru was right, the forest slowly began to fade into nothing but a thick miasma. He covered his nose and so did Rin. He grabbed onto her and dragged her through it until they were standing in the middle of the castle.  
  
They both looked around at the dark castle with its quiet buildings, not knowing what lay within them.  
  
"This is where the showdown will take place." Rin grabbed onto Raikou sheath and placed her hand over the hilt.  
  
"Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin." Naraku's evil voice spoke from ahead of them.  
  
They watched as his form appeared in front of their eyes. An evil smirk appeared on his face, "I see you've come for revenge..." he looked at Rin, "...and a pity emotion..." he casted his glare on Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Shut up, Naraku!" Rin screamed pulling out Raikou. "I'm tired of you and your evil ways! Bring me my brother and Kurogasa," she breathed heavily readying herself.   
  
Naraku snapped his fingers and a red light appeared in a room behind him. Emerged from it was her brother and Kurogasa. "As you wished."  
  
Torumaru had his sword in his hands and his eyes were blank and empty. He breathed deeply and heavily with every breath as if he had just ran. "Sister," he exhaled and it struck Rin's heart.  
  
She gripped her sword and thought, 'Naraku has done this to him, he doesn't really know me. He's just an empty shell now. Once I defeat Naraku and Kurogasa it will all be over.'  
  
"Here's someone I remember seeing killed, yet she has come back, what a pain," Kurogasa said hapily. "Maybe I can ask Torumaru if I can kill you this time..." he pulled out his sword and held it at her brothers neck. He walked behind him and brought the sword closer.  
  
"Get away from him!" Rin yelled feeling the energy strike her sword. She was about ready to release it when a wind noise came from behind them. It was Kagura.  
  
Naraku looked at her pass him, "And where have you been?"  
  
Kagura continued to walk past him, "I was looking for any jewel shards around the area. None of them seemed very close. I think Inuyasha and you have the last of them, congradulations, your search for those shards are nearly over."  
  
Naraku waited until Kagura entered the castle room until thanking her for what he already knew. "Is she still mad about the torture I put her through? If she is, great! Her hatred will only drive her more."  
  
"Now, Kurogasa, Torumaru, finish-," Naraku began until he heard the portal to his hidden castle open.   
  
Sesshoumaru turned and looked back to see Kikyo appear from no where. 'She must have followed me. We're not alone in this are we?' He just stared at her until she came close enough to him, "You're Kikyo, the priestess that protected the jewel 50 years ago."   
  
Kikyo turned to him and smirked, "Yes, and you are Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's half-brother."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at her awareness. "Yes, I'm sad to say so."  
  
"Ah Kikyo... Seems like you've come to greet me also," Naraku chuckled saying this while looking at Kikyo in the eye.  
  
"Greet you? Hah, what i've come for is far worse than a greeting."   
  
"I see."  
  
"The jewel and your horrible death is all I'm concern about now. But I do thank you for killing me. I'm much more powerful than I was when I was alive."  
  
"You Kikyo? Power. None what so ever; you're still as weak as how you were 50 years ago. I can strip you of those souls with ease. You're nothing but a lump of dirty and ash." Naraku enjoyed reminding her of how naive she was then and how she is now. She walked straight into his web and from here she had no way out.  
  
"Silence. Yes, I was recreated by earth and my ashes but i've learned many things you can't even dream of. I'm half dead, yet alive. And you- you're half human and half demon.  
  
"Enough! I am no half-demon-!"  
  
"NARAKU!" Inuyasha's voice came from no where as he appeared besides Rin. Soon after came the others.  
  
"Naraku," Miroku said with pure hatred as he looked at him.  
  
Naraku grew angry as he noticed most of his eneimes in front of him, 'I only expected Sesshoumaru and Rin; not the others. Someone has set me up, but who? No one would dare betray me and live...'  
  
Kikyo turned and looked at Inuyasha with no type of emotion nor expression, "Hello Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha turned to her and his face softened, "Kikyo-"  
  
"Have you come here to save me?" Kikyo walked to him and touched his face.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed it and said, "You're so cold. Seems as so everytime I see you. What's happening to you?"  
  
Kikyo pulled back her hand and turned from him, "You see me and someone who's cold, I see."  
  
"It's not like that Kikyo, I still-" Inuyasha realized what he was about to say and noticed Kagome's sad expression beside him. He turned back to see Kikyo walking ahead of everyone, "Kikyo wai- Ughhh!"   
  
"Naraku!" Kouga then appeared unknowingly landing on Inuyasha. He looked down hearing the moaning under him, "Look what garbage flew in here," he said with a smirk.  
  
"YOU!?" Inuyasha yelled and jumped up from under him. "Watch where you're landing you mangie wolf!" Inuyasha and Kouga started at each other in silence until Inuyasha spoke again, "You're not supposed to be here! This is my fight. I'll be the one to destroy Naraku!"  
  
"Shut your mouth dog-turd! The one who'll rip Naraku's heart out is me!" Kouga answered back.  
  
Before they attacked each other Kagome stepped between them, "Will you two get over your differences and kill Naraku together; it will be much easier if you work as a team!"   
  
They growled at each other and then turned their attention back to Naraku.  
  
Kagome noticed Rin's painting and anxious form, "Rin, are you alright?" she asked staring at her. She was still holding her sword in front of her and staring intently at Naraku. "Rin?"  
  
"Leave her. She's ready to fight." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
Kagome looked at his back and smiled, "I forgot to tell you, thank you for saving me."   
  
"It was for Rin."   
  
"I've had enough of you all. I think it's time for me to bring out my group." Besides him appeared millions of tall and strong demons.   
  
Kohaku appeared and Sango swallowed hard. Kohaku's eyes were the same as Torumaru's: blank and empty. Sango gripped tighter to the strap of her boomerang and stared hard at her little brother, "He's still my brother no matter what Naraku has done to him. It will all be over when Naraku is finished. I garauntee it Kohaku."   
  
Miroku looked over at Sango and placed a gental hand on her shoulder, suprisingly to Sango, it eased her instead of giving her the urge of slapping him. "Listen Sango, don't lose yourself once fighting your brother. Believe he'll come back to how he was and he will."  
  
Sango nodded and placed a hand on top of Miroku's while saying, "I'll use your advice Miroku, thank you."  
  
They both, and everyone turned their attention straight on Naraku. New incarnations including those of old: Kanna and Kagura; Kagura, who stared at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga, ensured them that she wasn't going to be apart of the fight for long. "This army is stronger than yours, you all are nothing but dirt, that can be easily swept away." Naraku turned and walked up the steps to the room behind him, before he entered it, he turned and extended his arms, "Kill them all!"  
  
  
  
The demons screeched and charged.  
  
Kouga and his wolves jumped in front of everyone to the first wave of demons that were lowly and not as strong. Soon after came much more powerful demons.  
  
Kagome stood beside Kikyo and pulled out an arrow, "I think I'll help you get back the jewel," she sighed understanding Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyo, he nearly said them. He would have if Kagome wasn't there to here; it hurt her but she was willing to help and even save her for his sake, 'this is for you Inuyasha.'  
  
Kikyo looked at her with a curious expression, "I don't need your help."  
  
Kagome sighed and then smiled, "We are connected well, sort of; it will be better for two of the same to retake the jewel rather than half."  
  
Kikyo stared at her for a moment smirked and pulled out an arrow, "Fine, just don't get in my way." Kikyo began to destroy a few demon in their way towards Naraku and Kagome did the same.  
  
Sango pulled out her sword and held it in front of her. "Once this is over Kohaku, you'll be free." Kohaku threw his sickle and charged.  
  
Rin used her new sword technique, Lighting Blades, and destroyed the demons in her path to Kurogasa. "You'll pay."   
  
Sesshoumaru had a weak dragon demon by the neck once he saw the surges of energy releasing from her sword, with her power. He noticed something different within her, like he did before but it still wasn't clear to him. He narrowed his eyes and killed an approaching demon with his poison whip while thinking, 'She's hiding something, but what? There seems to be a greater change in her since the time I found her at that village; what is it?' The thought frustrated him and he melted the demon in his grasp with his poison claws.  
  
"Miroku look out!" Shippo called on Kilala's back, a snake demon slithered up to him. He turned in time and broke it's skull with his staf, it fell and lay shaking until it finally died.  
  
Shippo noticed the bee's approaching and he unleashed his Fox Fire. He hit their wings and they landed hard trying to fly and eventually they died from more of Shippo's Fox Fire. "Alright!" he would yell after killing 5 of 6 of them.  
  
Miroku smirked while taking in some of the other demons with his Wind Tunnel, "Shippo you take the bee's while I get these, that will ensure that I wont take in any poison."  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga fought their way through the incarnations and demons, suprisingly as a team. Kouga weakend them with his punches and kicks while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha destroyed them with Toukijin and Tetsusaiga.   
  
"Don't get in my way little brother, or this sword will be turned on you. I assure you: once this is over you will die," the threat was so cold it nearly froze Inuyasha's heart.  
  
"Those words abide by you too Sesshoumaru. But i'll be the one who does all the killing," Inuyasha said taking out a few giant demons with his Wind Scar.  
  
"Will you two shut up and fight! Worry about these idiots and then you can have all the fun you want with each other...! Oh yeah, Mut, make sure you keep Kagome safe; if you don't i'll help your brother kill you!" Kouga said with a smile.  
  
"Oh like you would help him anyway! ... Kagome is in better hands with me than a stupid whimpy wolf!" Inuyasha took out a demon with one swing next to Kouga; almost hitting him.  
  
"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME DIDN'T YOU!" Kouga stopped with a demon he was dealing with and jumped on Inuyasha, holding him down by the neck. "We'll settle this right now!" Kouga raised his fist and Inuyasha prepared his claws.  
  
A demon jump into the air and began to sore down to them, "Time to feast!" It pulled down it's long sword but it scattered into bloody pieces. When it disappeared all Kouga and Inuyasha's shocked faces could see was Sesshoumaru's annoyed face.  
  
They both got up and without warning Sesshoumaru grabbed then by the necks, "I could finish you two off right now... but i'll keep you to take out this garbage," he dropped them and walked toward some approaching demons.  
  
*  
  
Naraku looked from inside the castle, "It will be so entertaining to see each of them fall to their deaths when this is all over."  
  
*~*  
  
Kagura snuck away from the battle and to a room inside the castle where she pulled out the jewel from the spider demon, "So this will increase a demons power 100 fold... I'm strong enough but I would like to see my increased power after this...; I think Naraku's reign should end, it's about time I took control."  
  
Kagura removed the left sleeve of her kimono and took the bandage away from her chest to see the tiny hole left from where her heart was put. She could see it within her. "Naraku will no longer control me," she grabbed the shard and struck it into her chest.   
  
Her heart stopped and she fell. Her eyes went blank and she lay still. Moments later her heart fused with the shard and a huge gust of wind swooped her up. As she huvered motionless the tiny bugs eating away at her fell out from the pores of her skin. They burned into ash as they fell to the floor and the wind swept them away.   
  
Kagura screamed and her head was whipped back. Her hair grew to her feet and her eyes turned a flaming red; her fangs grew longer and larger and the hole in her chest closed.   
  
The wind eased down and she fell to the floor. She lay there, laughing until she stood. "Who's in control NOW Naraku?!" Her laughter echoed through the room and as she did wind beated against the walls. She stopped and closed her fists. "I feel so much stronger..." she pulled her long hair in front of her and smiled, "What pretty hair...," she swung it back around and the wind that escaped from it blew the wall from the room, "Oops," she smirked and twirled around causing a torando to blow up the room. "Hah, I love it!"  
  
She pulled up her kimono and opened her fan, "I wonder what will happen once I use this?"  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga turned a little to the direction Kagura was. They all had sensed the new power she'd just been granted thanks to the jewel. To the,, in some way, she had betrayed them.  
  
"She just wanted the jewel," Sesshoumaru said to himself. 'I knew I couldn't have trusted her.'  
  
"That's wench! She lied to me, she just wanted us to be a distraction so she could get the jewel. Just wait 'till I get my hands on you!" Inuyasha roared loudly. Which caught Sesshoumaru's attention as he just finished slaying a weak incarnation.  
  
"You believed her, didn't you, little brother?" Sesshoumaru smirked as he said this.  
  
"You fell for it too, stupid!" Inuyasha blocked an attack from one of Kouga's men who was being controlled by Kanna. "I guess we have another demon to kill then!" Inuyasha knocked him down and headed for another one.  
  
Sesshoumaru did the same and looked at Rin who was fighting Kurogasa, "It's the beginning for me Rin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm tired. I've been working on making this a good chapter. I hope it's good enough.  
  
Next Chapter: Heheheh, I'll keep you in suspence!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	17. ThE CLImaX!: Part 1

Chapter 17!|!|!||!|!|!|!|!|!|!|!!||  
  
Im back, sorry for the wait but I've been really LAZY lately, but thats over now I'm well prepared to write this hopefully LONG chapter. If it's not, me will be very sorry. YA KNOW, I think the chapter after the next will be the last ^_^. Sowwy, but with all good things comes an end. I hate to be cliché but OH WELL!  
  
This Chapter: THE FIGHTS CONTINUE! I've been hearing from a lot of people that I describe my action scenes well. ^-^' THANKX! Anyway... First: we take a look at Kikyo and Kagome entering the castle on the search to find the jewel. They run into Kanna and we see a lot of trouble! Second: Sango's fight with Kohaku leads to lost of bloodshed, OUCH! Third: THE BIG BATTLE SCENE! Rin and Kurogasa go at it again and we see who the victor is and then Torumaru joins in! Fourth: We go to Sessy, Inu and Kouga. Kagura? What are you doing here? What are you doing to Sessy? PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW! LAstLy: Kagura and Naraku finally duke it out! Wait, Naraku's down? NANI!? Read on to know more!  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
LeeS DeMoN: Why am I getting so much love lately? ^-^'  
  
Wolf Gothicka: NO THEY HAVE NOT! Maybe they will in the future ^^  
  
DIscLaimER: YoU KNoW thE ReSt, JusT REad THe FreAkIn CHaPteR!  
  
Elaine: Kiss my @$$ you stupid motherfu(ker!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ThE CLImaX!: Part 1  
  
"Be careful Kikyo, knowing Naraku he's already set up many demons and traps for us," Kagome said holding onto her bow, with a readied arrow secured, tighter.  
  
"You needn't worry about me, I'm dead and well aware of any traps that might want to kill me again," Kikyo smirked as she turned her head into a hallway. She saw the aura of demon behind one of the sliding doors. "Now, you be prepared, we have company up ahead."  
  
Kagome nodded and pulled back her arrow as she turned the corner next to Kikyo. She could feel the demon but couldn't exactly figure what it was and what it was waiting for. "Kikyo, should we attack it?" Kagome found herself surprised at asking for orders from Kikyo, she usually would follow her own instinct.  
  
"Quiet, it approaches," Kikyo pulled back her arrow also and watched as a foot emerged from the door ahead of them. Soon a whole body was revealed and it was all too familiar to Kagome.  
  
"Kanna..." Kagome whispered to herself and then she thought of Kikyo, "Kikyo, she's going to take your...!" It was too late for a warning. Kanna had shot a surge of power at Kikyo and knocked her down.   
  
Kagome kneeled down to Kikyo and lifter her head, "Kikyo! Kikyo!" Kagome shook her, trying to return her to conciousness, but to no avail.  
  
"Kikyo," Kanna said only and held out her mirror. A white wave surrounded the two and Kagome touched the barrier to have her hand shocked away.   
  
"What is this?" Kagome questioned as Kanna approached, "What do you want," she said as she raised her bow at Kanna.  
  
She held out her mirror towards Kikyo and said one word, "Souls."   
  
Kagome looked down at Kikyo and saw she was awake. The expression on her face showed pure pain and agony, she gripped her kimono as the lost souls of maidens flew into Kanna's mirror. "No! This cannot happen!"  
  
Kagome gripped onto to Kikyo's hand as the last soul flew from her body. "No, I'm not going to let you die Kikyo!" 'Not when Inuyasha loves you so much!' Kagome gripped tighter to her hand and felt to energy between them surge through each other.  
  
Kanna watched as the two glowed with a purple aura, "Kagome's soul. She's sharing it." Kanna walked over to Kagome and prepared to take her soul but when she got to close their energy cracked the mirror. She watched as the souls in her mirror flew out; including those of Kikyo's. "Yes, Kagome's soul it too big." Kanna turned and walked away with the barrier still erected over Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo looked up at the souls and whispered weakly, "My souls...," she turned her head to see Kagome's concentrating face. "You.." she watched as Kagome looked at her and smiled.   
  
"You're alright."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kagome's face saddened but she still held a smile, "If I told you, you wouldn't understand." 'But you would understand,' Kagome thought, 'But I just can't bring myself to say it: because Inuyasha would die if you did... Inuyasha!'  
  
There they sat in a barrier sharing a soul. They had become one again.  
  
*~*  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Sango yelled as Kohaku's sickle pierced her side. She fell to the ground and dodged his second attack with her boomerang. 'Damnit, he's gotten stronger, whatever Naraku has had him doing, god the things my innocent brother could have done, has increased his strength; including the jewel shard in his back.'  
  
Sango got up and threw her boomerang and it hit. Kohaku dropped his sickle and Sango leaped onto him with her sword headed towards his neck; Kohaku held the sword between the palms of his hands. Sango gasped at the blood that splashed on her face. She loosened her grip and he threw her back.  
  
She leaped up in time to be hit by her own weapon. She felt a rib crack as she hit the ground.   
  
Kohaku grabbed his sickle and jumped into the air and he threw it down at her with and enormous amount of force.  
  
Sango saw it comming and pulled up her sword, it cracked as his sickle hit and it slashed through her shoulder and collar bone causing her to become paralyzed. Sango's expression exposed fear, shock and pain from what had just happened. 'Brother...' and she began to barely drag herself away from his approach, "Kohaku, wake up! Fight him! KOHAKU, it's me SANGO, your sister!"  
  
Kohaku stopped and thought, 'What is this womans face? It seems so familiar.' He blinked his blank eyes and as he did they regained their color. 'It's that woman from before. She saved me from that huge demon. What...' He looked down at the bloody sickle in his hands, "What have I done to you?" he bagan to shake and then fall to his knees.  
  
Sango noticed the change in his eyes and began to, weakly, crawl to him. "Kohaku? Are you back?"   
  
Kohaku looked up at her through his dewy eyes. "Look what i've done to you. There is not way I can apologize!" He broke into weak and terrified tears.   
  
Sango worked her body up to walk to him. Though the pain was undescribibly copious she used all her remaining strength to embrace him in a hug. "Brother, it's okay," and she could feel her own tears falling with the mix of blood on her face. "Don't worry everything is going to be..." she spoke as Kohaku's bloody hand grabbed her throat. "Ko-haku..." Sango managed as she looked at his face.   
  
"Wait, what am I doing?" Kohaku yelled standing and taking her with him. He was still the same but Naraku was controlling him. 'Kill her Kohaku,' he said in his head, 'take her life now, or would you rather like to be turned back to how you were so you can forget?'   
  
Kohaku watched the pain twist on her face, and how his grip was so tight. "I don't want to kill her!" He yelled anywhere to wherever Naraku was listening.   
  
'You will kill her no matter what,' Naraku chuckled from deep in the castle.  
  
"Change me back!" Kohaku yelled without thinking. He didn't want to kill her but he didn't want to remember it either.   
  
Sango looked at her brother with a pained face, but all Kohaku's saddened face could say was, "I'm sorry." Then his eyes became blank again and his grip evermore tighter.  
  
'NARAKU!' Sango thought as she began to feel faint.  
  
*_*  
  
"I see you've gotten stronger, thanks to that stupid prince demon, Sesshoumaru," Kurogasa said licking his sword.   
  
Rin smirked, "If he's so stupid then why am I standing in front of you with newer and better abilities?"  
  
"Better abilities? Feh, like what?" He held his sword parallel and took his stance. Rin did the same, "From what I see your the same little girl that died a time ago." (A/N: I'm guessing that it's been 6 months, me forgot to keep track :-p)   
  
"You'll find that I'm not going to be so easily defeated," Rin stared straight into his eyes thinking, 'I need to use my Lightening Blades at the end when I've weakened him enough, or if the times get tough for me.'  
  
"Enough talk, lets begin!" He charged and struck his sword down but Rin dodged, 'She's gotten quicker.'   
  
Rin appeared above him as she struck her sword down only to hit dirt, she drew her sword over her head avoiding his attack. She kicked his legs and knocked him down but before she attacked he was infront of her.  
  
"Boo!" He said and struck down his sword. All was left of Rin was her after image. She was on the side of him, breathing regularly.  
  
"That was a good warm up," she said cockily.  
  
"I've underestimated you, before you moved like a turtle," Kurogasa bent his head to both sides and cracked his neck. "You're right, that was an excellent warm up. Now lets get serious."   
  
He took off, into no where. Rin stood firm and waited for an attack on all sides. She could sence his movements, 'There!' She lifted her sword to hit his. "Is that all you got! I thought you said lets get serious!" Rin moved her sword too fast for him too see and before he knew it he had a gash on his cheek.  
  
He jumped back and placed a hand on it, "I see you aren't serious yet either." He paced back and forth thinking of something to say or do that would make her lose herself like the last time they fought. Then it hit him.  
  
"Do you love your brother?" He asked walking next Torumaru.   
  
Rin took a better look at her brother: His blank brown eyes and his pale face, his hair was past his shoulders, figuring since he's been a zombie for so long. He was more built than before and there were scars from battles he'd once been in. But he was still her brother. "What kind of question is that!"  
  
"I see you do, but with all the people he killed, everything, you'd still accept him?" He watched her expression noticing how it didn't change. "Well, if I were in your position, I'd hate hit and want to kill him!" He place his sword to Torumaru's neck.  
  
Rin ran toward him with rage, "Stay away from him!" before she could take another step, he snapped his fingers and her brother was caught in chains. "What the hell are you doing?" Rin was confused, why was he tieing him up? What is he trying to prove?  
  
Torumaru remained calm as the sharp chains cut into his skin. He ignored the blood falling down his body but stared blanky ahead of him, towards Rin. "Sister," he breathed and with that drove Rin crazy.  
  
"Bring him down from there you evil son-of-a-bi-," Rin stopped as she felt him move. He was going to attack, or was he waiting for her? She jumped up high and he appeared in front of her, she swung her sword managing to get some of his hair. She forgot about him and headed for her brother.  
  
"I'll get you out of here bro- yhaaa!" Rin screamed as she felt Kurogasa's blade hit her shoulder blade. She jumped away and crouched over. "You wanted me to go for my brother!"  
  
He landed on the ground and laughed, "You know me all too well Rin."   
  
Rin concentrated and felt the wound on the back of her shoulder begin to heal, but very slowly. 'Since I'm more in tune with my demon side I can use it's abilities.'  
  
Kurogasa began to sniff, "Your scent is changing? I see you've changed in more ways than one." 'She has the scent of a demon in her, or is it something else it's so faint I can't pinpoint it. Well, we'll see soon enough.'  
  
Rin lifted her head and brought her hand from her wound and gripped onto her hilt. "This is the end for you and Naraku have taken adavantage of me for too long!" Rin concerntrated and felt the bolts of lightening strike her sword and watched as it luminated with yellow energy.  
  
"Lets start over! Time to die little human!" Kurogasa charged and prepared to use his special attack the Fang of Ash. The attack with the expansion of his sword and with fire turn his apponents to ash.   
  
"This is for my brother you bastard!" Rin raised her sword and struck it down, "Lightening Blades!" The blades took off before Kurogasa could even begin his attack.   
  
"No!" He yelled as he was shocked and turned to dust and blew away with the wind.  
  
Rin fell to one knee and breathed in relief, 'it's over...' she thought as she touched the wound on her back, and held it there. "Torumaru," she said aloud remembering her brother was being bled to death.   
  
His head was down and eyes closed when she arrived, but there was no blood. Rin watched as the chains dropped him to the ground and he lay still.   
  
'Is he dead?' Rin thought as she slightly kneeld down and then extend her arm towards him.   
  
As she did this, he grabbed his sheath. She sensed it and jumped back with only a scrape on her armor. She looked at her brother and saw his sweaty hair mixed with his hot breath plastered on his face; his eyes changed, they expressed hatred. His teeth were clenched together and his eyes narrow with anger.  
  
"What is wrong with him? Why does he look so mad?" Rin asked to herself as she watched his breathing. It had been so long she hardly remembered her brother and who he was. It had been too long. She tried to recall what could have happened to make him appear this way, but none came to mind.  
  
"You don't remember Rin? What you said to your brother before he left for MY castle? Think back, how you fumed with anger with what he did," Naraku's ominous voice rang in her head.   
  
"You beast, you're lieing to me. You just want me to kill my brother. YOU FOOL there is no way i'd take the life of my own!" Rin yelled aloud to no one in particular. Then it came to her, the memory she forced herself to forget, she could feel and so could Naraku...  
  
*   
  
"No Torumaru! I will not let you go! You're too young to be going to battle far, far away from here; I forbid it!" Rin screamed to her brother as he pleaded. He had done somthing terrible that had disgraced the remains of their family. He had commited adultery with an engaged village girl. They had been secretly meeting after his training.  
  
"Listen!" Toromaru said with a strong voice, he was young but he had the voice of a grown man, this would get him out of trouble a lot. "I know you're still mad but..."  
  
"MAD?! I'm more than mad I'm infuriated! What you've done is ghastly! Do you know what would happen if you two were caught?! You'd be executed and she would be banished or killed also! You weren't even thinking of the consequences!" Rin breathed deeply after saying that in such a loud tone. They were outside the village so there was no one able to hear them.   
  
Torumaru, as his duty as a man stood up for himself, "I can do what I want, I'm not a little kid anymore, Rin. I can do as I please."  
  
Rin looked at him stricken. Her brother never talked to her that way, ever in their life. She walked to him and put her hands on his shoulder; she could sense what he was feeling, but he noticed and backed away.  
  
"Don't try that on me! Don't use Mom's ability on me! You know, I never want you to touch me, speak to me or look at me!"  
  
Rin was really mad now, she pulled her sword from it's sheath and held it at his neck, "How dare you treat your elder sister with such disrespect. I should throw you out in the rain tonight! If Mother and Father were still alive they'd teach you a lesson far worst than I." She returned her sword back to it's sheath and walked from him.  
  
"You're nothing like Mother and Father," he said quietly but loud enough for Rin to hear.  
  
It hit her hard, "I know that-" she turned to him with a plain face, "You wish me dead, I felt it in you before you pushed me away, you wish you never had a sister."  
  
Torumaru looked at her with shock. Throughout his life it took his sister forever to read his emotions, but now that she was in her womanhood, she was much faster. This was unexpected to him; he stayed silent.  
  
"Do you deny it?"   
  
He expression showed it was true.  
  
Rin lowered her head and a single tear fell, "Knowing this has brought back what I felt 16 years ago, 'Why did Mother have to have another child?'"   
  
His head jerked in anger as he walked to her and slapped her in the face. "You wench!"  
  
Rin struck him down with her fist as she rubbed her face, gingerly. When he tried to raise she placed her foot on his chest, "You have struck that of your own! You will not be sleeping in the home our parents built; nor will you live! As the order of your elder sister, you will take your things and leave for good!" Rin removed her foot from his chest and walked back to the village.  
  
*  
  
"Yes, I remember..." Rin paused and closed her eyes with a smile, "I was so serious then. I hardly wore a smile, I stopped when they died. Then I met Sesshoumaru and everyone else and I seemed to lose a little bit more of what I carried along with me." She raised her head and stared softly at her brother.  
  
"Aye, you had drove your brother to go to battle the next day, he even asked you to join him because he felt a little scared but you shunned him. He hates you now for that, you let him be surrounded by demons and let me take his half dead body. You are a heartless sister. You see, it was not me who caused your brothers demise but you." Naraku could feel her breaking down, but he felt himself also.  
  
Rin was reading his emotions as of then, "You, Naraku are a fake, you were a human that was evil and had a love for a priestess. You sacraficed yourself to the demons and Naraku was born. You carry the same love for that preistess and you are broken deep inside. Onigumo wants out of you." Rin opened her eyes realizing what she'd just said.   
  
"I was born of Onigumo, but he no longer exist, nor does his feelings," Naraku finished and dropped the connection to her. He walked to the Shikon Jewel and gripped it in his hands, absorbing some of it's power. "This isn't over yet."  
  
Rin lifted her sword in it's position and never took her glare off her brother, "My dear brother, I hated you in your time of need and I erased you from our family. I'm truely sorry. I still love you always brother, now and in the afterlife."   
  
Sesshoumaru noticed how all the demons were beginning to shorten in numbers. Their batte with them was nearly over.   
  
He turned as he saw Rin facing a man who was nearly identical to her, "That boy must be her brother. The battle has finally come for her. I must not interfer." He turned and when he did a flash of her smiling face appeared in his head. He jumped next to her but she didn't move, nor take her glare from her brother.  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Go away Sesshoumaru, I can handle this on my own."  
  
He noticed her tone and started at her face with question, 'Why is she acting this way, she's almost as emotionless as I? Naraku must have made her this way.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Rin whispered shakily, he heard. "Tell Kagome that Naraku is somewhere westword in the castle. Tell her to get the jewel and run. I want him."  
  
Her voice was carressing and soft. He nodded and leaped away from her.  
  
Rin turned her head slightly as he left and tears left her eyes, "Though it is right to tell Kagome... I wish you were by me as I fight." She felt weakened and her vision blurred.   
  
"Die Sister!" Torumaru yelled as he charged.  
  
-O_O-;  
  
"Tet-susaiga!" Inuyasha yelled as he slaughtered the approaching demons. As their remains fell he searched for his brother. "Hey were'd Sesshoumaru run off too?"  
  
Kouga flicked blood of his claws and went after another demon, "Like I would know, Mut, I'm over here having a good workout."   
  
A vein buldged on Inuyasha's head as he cracked his knuckles; as he ran towards Kouga he yelled, "WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME A MUT!" Inuyasha swung his sword but Kouga dodged and Inuyasha ended up hitting an approaching demon.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called at her best from inside the darkness of the castle. It was the faintess call but Inuyasha heard it.  
  
He turned in the direction of where her scream came but could not catch her scent. "What the hell?"  
  
"What is it?" Kouga asked just about ready to pound Inuyasha head into the dirt.  
  
Then, he felt it, Kagome's energy, "You stay here I got bussiness to take care of!" He took off jumping away and over demons trying to go as fast as he could to reach Kagome.  
  
(^_^) (^_^)  
  
Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's energy too and that of Kikyo's but he was concentrated on one thing: Feeling Naraku's blood on his hands, for Rin's sake. He could tell she was weakened from the battle with Kurogasa and the blood was easy enough to smell and see. Yet, she was regaining her energy faster than any other human; faster than she had before.   
  
He jumped to the ground as a powerful gust of wind flew overhead it was no ordinary wind but one made by Kagura.  
  
"Where are you? I do have something for you also," he said aloud into the air.  
  
Moment's later Kagura came twirling in from a tornado. Her hair continued to sway though the wind was gone and her eyes glowed even brighter with the light of the moon. "Ah Sesshoumaru, what a pleasure to see you again. I missed your beautiful face so much while I was away."  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't suprised by this, she always says a line like that when she appeared for him. "I see you had to increase your power to get what you want, how weak." Kagura just smiled. Sesshoumaru smirked and got ready to reach Naraku.  
  
"Ah, Ah, Ah, you aren't going to reach that bastard before me," Kaugura's voice threatened as she whipped her hair towards him causing the force of wind to knock him back into a wall of the castle.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood, with a small look of suprise on his face. 'That wind was faster than what I've ever seen from a demon such as her. She has done her work to increase her power. Yet, what she did, she will regret.'  
  
"I'm so sorry for that, but I had to get it through your conceded head that I will be the one to destroy Naraku."   
  
Sesshoumaru drew an evil expression to his face and his eyes glowed red, "I told you what the consequesnces were if you'd betray me. Now die." Sesshoumaru pulled out Toukijin and the power of it shot out at Kagura.   
  
"For such a strong demon as you, you should know better than that," she began to twirl as she said that, a gaint tornado formed around her and when the power of Toukijin hit; it reflected faster, towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
He cringed and jumped out of it's path. "You will not win with such pity wind tricks!" Sesshoumaru swung his sword and a strong force headed for her.   
  
Kagura pulled out her fan and held it in front of her, "Dance of Dragon!" The wind tornado's grew when they connected with the attack.   
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru jumped high as the tornado's approached him as they hit the ground it created a huge crator that took out most of the buildings on the north-west side.  
  
Kagura placed her finger to her lips, "Please don't tell Naraku that I did that, he'll be so mad, but that will be fixed when I hold his head in my hands!" Watching as Sesshoumaru was in the air she flaped her fan and a gust of wind surrounded him.  
  
He struck the barrier with Toukijin but it was knocked back. "What is this?"  
  
Kagura flew up to him and smirked, "I want to keep you in hear so you wont interfer, no one will be able to hear you if you yelled for the wind will absorb every sound you make and no one will know where you are..." They began to float upward, "I'll keep you high and out of sight."  
  
"You actually think that this will keep me barricaded? You are sadly mistaken."  
  
"Try to get out, you'll just end up with cuts and deep flesh wounds." Kagura turned and began to fly away, "Now, I have a funeral to attend." She then began to fly slowly towards the section of the castle Naraku was hiding in.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried Toukijin but the end result was the same no matter how much harder he struck. He wouldn't even think of yelling for help, that was for weak demons and he certainly wasn't one. He thought of Rin fighting her brother and if she needed help he wouldn't be there to help her. 'How foolish was I to be imprisoned by such a weak demons as her. Rin...'  
  
(^-^) ^(^-^)^  
  
Kikyo watched as the many of Kikyo's soul gatherers held onto souls and flew around with them, waiting for the barrier to fall where they could send them to Kikyo's body. 'How can you live, well, go on like this, Kikyo? Living off the souls of dead maidens, it's so sad how you need those to go on.'  
  
Kikyo, opened her eyes and said sadly, "You love Inuyasha, don't you?" Her eyes were soft and alone. Kagome couldn't help but express herself to her.  
  
"I guess I do; it wasn't long ago when I realized that," Kagome knew the consequences for what she was exposing but she took the chance.  
  
Kikyo brought a small smile across her lips, "I noticed this when I first saw the change in him, you've taught him to love, something I was hoping to do when I was alive. But I see you have fulfilled it for me. In some way I am glad."  
  
Kagome found this as a suprise to hear from her. The one person who she died for, for love has found someone else to fill the empty space. "Kikyo I-"  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha's yell approach from down the hall of which they came.  
  
"Here Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in responce.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said weakly as she began to drift into the eternal sleep.  
  
Kagome's soul slowly began to return to her, "No. Inuyasha hurry!" Kagome concentrated to keep her soul into Kikyo but she only slowed it down.   
  
Tetsusaiga was out and it glowed red, "Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled as he ripped though the barrier. "What's happened to her?!" Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and held onto Kikyo's body. He looked up at Kagome with desperation, "Did Naraku do this?"  
  
"Kanna," Kagome said sadly and lowly as her soul that she shared returned to her, she backed away and let the two have their moment.  
  
Inuyasha looked above him at the hovering souls and the Soul Snatchers that dropped them into Kikyo's weak body. He watched as the color in her cheeks returned and he lightly shook her to get her conscious, "Kikyo, Kikyo?"  
  
She looked at him with half opened eyes, she then looked at Kagome who looked fine and was gathering her arrows yet the expression on her face showed her depression. "Inuyasha, I'll be fine, this body is getting filled quickly, go on and find Naraku."   
  
Inuyasha looked at her with a shocked expression, "What do you mean? I'm not leaving you hear, something could happen to you while I'm gone!" Inuyasha gripped tighter onto her. "I told you that the only one who can protect you from Naraku is me, and I intend to protect you from him NOW."  
  
Kagome could hear no more, she stood and walked quietly away from them and too find the jewel on her own, her only company was the sound of her muffled tears.   
  
Kikyo, grabbed an arrow and held it to Inuyasha's neck, "Go now or I'll kill you."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with an incredulous expression, "Why are you doing this to me Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo swallowed and held the arrow closer, "There is someone who is more important than me right now, who needs you now. She's waiting for you, now go."   
  
Inuyasha thought of who she was speaking of and then his face softened and he rose. "Take care of yourself Kikyo."  
  
O.o  
  
Kagura unleashed her Wind Blades and destroyed the wall that covered Naraku. They locked eyes and they both had equal evil smirkd. They knew exactly what was going on between each of their minds. Their Deaths.  
  
"I see you've decided to use my jewel shard, mind you, it suits you well," Naraku complimented with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I see you swallowed the jewel already," Kugura looked at Naraku's new appearance, his hair was longer and his face was much wilder, his eyes were a dark red and he was suited as a rich nobleman. He handn't changed much but if you were a demon you could sense the power radiating from his body. Yet this did not scare Kagura, "I see you still haven't become fully demon, I still smell the blood of that bandit, Onigumo."  
  
"That may be true but, his petty emotions can no longer affect me!" Naraku held up his arms and flexed, "With the nearly completed jewel I'm practically invincible!"   
  
"Die!" Kagura clicked her fan and thousands of dead demons surrounded him.  
  
"I know all of your moves Kagura, you wont be able to stop me!" He outstretched his hands and black energy exploded around the demons. They began to screech and then they too exploded.   
  
"Fool!" Kagura came through the smoke and sent wind out towards Naraku. The fast wind sliced his skin and his demon blood erupted out of his body. He fell to one knee and breahted deep.   
  
"Wench!" he breathed out as his blood began to stream out of him.   
  
Kagura laughed and walked towards him, "See how it feels to have your blood drained from you." She paused then laughed, "With this shard and my heart with me, there is no one that can take control of me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'M SO TRIED RIGHT NOW!  
  
This took me an entire day to write yet it took my forever to edit and update. Me so sorry.  
  
Yes, Kikyo has finally accepted the fact that Inuyasha is with Kagome. Rin is ready to face her brother and Sango is in a chocking situation and Sesshoumaru is pretty high right now ^^.  
  
Next chapter: The second to last chapter. Quotes Inu, Ep7 (I tink) "Huh, uh, wha. Hey don't cry.... NO CRYING!!!" Yes, this story is coming to an end but I promise it to be a long and exciting one! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO MIROKU'S WIND TUNNEL! Kagura thinks she's won the war, but only the battle. Rin manages to fend off her brother and so does Sango. Then the BIG BATTLE scene with Naraku; who will be the one to kill Naraku? Then... sadly we see a lot of deaths, and heartbreak, but don't worry, these things tend to work out. ^^ I can't say what but trust me with ThE CLImaX!: Part 2 you'll be hanging off the end of your seat!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	18. ThE CLImaX: Part 2

Chapter #18!!!!!! HaPPy New YEaR!  
  
Sorry for Keeping you waiting but Christmas means shopping, going places, and recieving presents. I got: Shoes, 4 shirts, 1 sweater, a Stitch Doll that's wearing asweater that says "NAUGHTY" just like me ^.~ Ashanti's Christmas CD, cookies -_-; and last but CERTAINLY NOT LEAST: A poster of SEXY ORLANDO BLOOM as LEGOLAS!!!!!! I nearly fainted when I saw it.  
  
This Chapter: Umm... Sango is being chocked to death, and Kohaku has no control over his actions. Who will save her, also w/ Rin she's battling with her brother and trust me it isn't easy for her; she doesn't want to kill him ya know. Inuyasha is on the search for Kagome, but he runs into a like 10 minute ally who is being possesed, can you guess who? Kagome is really in a slump, she doesn't know what to do now that she knows how much Inuyasha loves Kikyo. She feels a shiver and she looks overhead to find Sesshoumaru, but how will she get him down, and will he let her help him? We switch back to Kagura who has knocked Naraku down. NANI? Naraku is back up and Kagura is losing her power, how so? Has Naraku developed a new power. Those who think this is the end, your stupid! LOL, jk, I still got more in this chappy. Each person has a way out of their situation, and they all lead to Naraku, holy Shét somethings happened to Miroku's wind tunnel, but he's still young how could it happen, unless Naraku was up to something??? Then we see how the newly transfromed Naraku can stand against them all!! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAH!  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
LeeS DeMoN:CALM DOWN WITH THE EXTRA IDEAS! -_-; There's only soo much I can do... *in bed* J/K!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi has nothing on me! Well, just that I don't own Inuyasha -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ThE CLImaX!: Part 2 (The Evil Within)  
  
'NARAKU!' Sango thought as she began to feel faint.  
  
Kohaku's grip was loosening and tightening over and over as though there was a great battle going through his mind. Him and Naraku.  
  
"Fi-ght him Koha-ku... you can de-feat him," Sango dropped her hands from his wrist and felt the blood leaving her brain and how her body became numb.  
  
"Sis-ter," Kohaku whispered and he increased his grip on her neck. The gurggling sounds of Sango formed a twisted smile on his face. It was full of enjoyment and pain.  
  
Sango's vision blurred as she turned to the side to see something charging towards them. The force applied to her throat ended and she fell face forwards in a daze. Something hot and wet was rubbing over her face. Sango opened her eyes slightly, she was on her back now and above her was a familiar kitty like face.   
  
"Kilala?" Sango questioned as Kilala licked her face again. Sango smiled and reached up behind Kilala's ears and started to scratch. "Thank you Kilala..." Sango paused and put on a worried expression, then she asked, "Where's Kohaku?"  
  
Kilala purred in the direction next to her. Sango turned her face and saw Kohaku laying unconscious on his side. Tears were falling down his face slowly.  
  
Sango held on to Kilala and used her as support to get up; when she was on both feet she rubbed her neck while looking at her brother.   
  
Then she said, "Kohaku has the grip of a man now," this made her smile and feel terrible altogether. Naraku had to put him through terrible things to increase his strength so much.  
  
"Gather him Kilala," Sango said bending over to get her boomerang, she yelled in pain and Kilala turned to her and purred. She noticed Kilala came back to her and she said, "Don't worry it only hurts a little, I'll be fine."   
  
Kilala eyed her for a minute and she picked up her boomerang and lifted Sango on her back. Then she attended to Kohaku. Sango took her brother into her lap and stroked his hair from his face and wiped the blood from it, her blood.   
  
"My dear brother," she whispered as Kilala took to the air. Kilala growled and Sango said lowly, "Find Miroku, see if he's okay."  
  
**  
  
Rin was much stronger than her brother but she failed to unleash her true potential upon him, he was winning. She had many oppertunities to bring him down but whenever the time came to attack him, she hesistated. He would use those times to attack her instead. She wasn't badly wounded but some of her injuries made it hard for her to dodge and block. Her wrists were swollen from the attacks he used with his sheath, her thighs were cut and her strides were slow. Her shoulder was broken and it made it hard to use and block attacks. She had forgotten everything Sesshoumaru taught her.  
  
Torumaru flipped above her and struck from behind, she blocked that but he punched the wound given to her by Kurogasa. It has stopped bleeding but it was still buldging with pain. She threw her arm over her shoulder and held the wound; it was on fire.   
  
Torumaru placed his sword on his shoulder and began to pace, never taking his glare off of her. His face was still angered and his eyes were growing colder everytime he swung his sword.   
  
Rin coughed and blood fell from her lips; she wiped it and thought, 'My brother's strength his great but I know mine is much greater. Why can't I unleash my full potential upon him? Damnit, I can't kill him, he still deserves to live! He's just being controlled by that beast Naraku. If this battle carries on like this, I'll be sure to lose.' Rin shook her head and stared at her brother with hatred. 'I can't let him win and let Naraku be free to do whatever he wants with him, I will not allow it!' Rin stood and placed both hands on the hilt of Raikou. Her broken shoulder throbbed and so did her wrists.  
  
"Make sure nothings on your mind when in battle. Let go of fear, concern, and even revenge. Concentrate on killing your apponent, that's the only way to win," Rin remembered. She recalled what Sesshoumaru had said the day she was training and was attacked by the snake which skin she wore now. "I wasn't fully concentrating on the task at hand. I was focusing on my revenge and getting Torumaru back and... and that's what I'm doing now. I'm losing because I'm too afraid of hurting my brother or losing-," Rin held her stance and took and deep breath.  
  
Torumaru did the same and started to charge towards her. He let off a war cry.  
  
'This is it!' Rin cleared her mind and moved with speed as quick as Sesshoumaru's. She dodged her brothers swing and began to circle around him. Torumaru grew angrier and attacked an after-image of her.   
  
"Now," Rin said and slashed her brother's back. His armor fell and a long gash formed and from it dripped his blood.  
  
Torumaru shook and regained his composure. "DIE!" He screamed and their swords connected. He was attacking and Rin was blocking there was no emotion in her face, it was as emotionless as Sesshoumaru's.   
  
'You need to stop this brother,' Rin pushed him back and brought down the back of her sword upon his collar bone. He screamed and his sword fell from his hands. He stared at Rin and fell towards her.   
  
"Brother," she whispered and caught him in her arms. She fell to her knee's and dropped her sword beside her. Rin ran her bloody fingers through his damp hair. She wiped it from his face and stared at him. "I wish I could have been with you the day you fell into the hands of Naraku; I would have never let it happen. I'm so sorry for abandoning you Torumaru, I truly am," she said as his back began to shine a bright purple light.  
  
Rin leaned closer and rubbed over the area where it was bright. She felt a bump and then realized, "it's a shard of the jewel. This is just like Sango's brother. The only reason Kohaku is alive is..." Rin paused and realized, "Torumaru, you're-," she gasped and her eyes widened.  
  
Torumaru was grinning as he held Raikou in had hands that was driven through Rin's stomach. "Die with me sister," he said as he passed out into sleep.  
  
Rin grabbed her sword and pulled it out of her. "Damn you, Naraku!" She gripped the wounded and fell over her brother.  
  
O.o;  
  
Kouga flicked the blood from his hands and cracked his neck. Then he said, "No more of those weaklings. Time for Naraku." He saw a bright white light in the corner of his eyes then turned and saw a demon in the form of a little girl. "What do you want?"  
  
Kanna looked at him and then at her mirror, "Soul."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and scratched his head then he questioned, "What?" his body began to glow and then he felt light headed. "What the hell?" he tried to run but his body was paralyzed. The light around him began to be sucked into the mirror.   
  
'Damnit, that little witch is stealing my soul. No!' Kouga dropped to his knee's and held his head down.  
  
Kanna watched as the remains of his soul enter the mirror, "Go forth, kill Inuyasha." She watched as Kouga rose and started towards the castle buildings.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha held his head down and tapped the end of Tetsusaiga's hilt. So many things were going through his mind right then. He loves Kikyo and he cares a lot for Kagome. He couldn't choose which and this caused him to turn back towards Kikyo and toward Kagome. He was so confused he stopped at the end of a hallway and thought.  
  
'I can't just leave Kikyo back there by herself. One of Naraku's demon's could attack her and kill her. She still hasn't fully recovered after all her souls were taken from her,' Inuyasha looked toward the direction where Kikyo was as he thought, he then turned to the direction Kagome was, 'I don't know how much of this Kagome can take, she see's me and Kikyo together too much. I know it hurts her. It makes her feel unwanted; that's not ture. I need her too.'   
  
Inuyasha shook his head and stood erect, "Kikyo wanted me to go to Kagome, if I go back to Kikyo now she'll probably kill me. I'll go find Kagome and come right back to her." Inuyasha began to turn the corner in a sprint and once he turned Kouga was standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed tone.  
  
Kouga didn't answer but just charged at him.   
  
Inuyasha smirked and said, "I have no problem killing you now. Too bad I can't kill you slowly because I'm in a hurry. SO LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!" He pulled out his sword and yelled, "Tetsusaiga!" He unleasehed the Wind Scar towards Kouga but he broke through it before it could hit him.  
  
Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga as Kouga clawed down at him. Inuyasha pushed him down with the weight of Tetsusaiga and struck down. When the debree cleared all that was left was broken pieces of wood.   
  
Inuyasha growled and said, "Where is he?" He looked around him and sniffed. 'Why is the smell of death in his scent? The way he's fighting, he seems alive and well.'   
  
Kouga appeared from behind him and as Inuyasha turned around he punched him hard in the jaw. Inuyasha flew into one if the sliding doors and entered the room where Kanna was hiding.   
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha said as he saw her. She was looking at him and in her mirror showed an image of Kouga. He put it together in his mind and gripped Tetsusaiga, "You bi- ahhhh!"  
  
Kouga attacked from behind and clawed at his back. Inuyasha jumped over him and swung Tetsusaiga. He barely dodged and a wound appeared on the right side of his chest; Kouga ignored it and charged. He kicked Tetsusaiga away and grabbed onto Inuyasha and held him tight.  
  
Kanna turned her mirror and an image of Inuyasha appeared, "Soul."  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" He dug his claws into Kouga's arms and growled. He stopped as his soul was being drawn into the mirror. His strength began to diminish as he thought, 'Kagome...'  
  
Kanna screamed as an arrow peirced through her mirror and through her. She screetched as then turned to nothing.  
  
Kouga blinked and let go of Inuyasha and he shuved him away. "Dirrty wolf," he muffled.  
  
"What's you say mutt?!" Kouga growled and balled his fists.  
  
"Nothing, will you just shut up!" He walked to what was left of Kanna's mirror and saw the arrow glow with purple light then float into sparkles. Inuyasha softened and said, "Thank you Kikyo."  
  
Kouga held the wound at his chest, "Where'd I get this from?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and sheathed Tetsusaiga, "I saw it, it was a feirce strong demon that was beating the crap out of you."   
  
Kouga winced at the pain of the cut and said, "Yeah right."  
  
^(*.*)^   
  
'Why does this always have to happen to me. Every time Kikyo is around Inuyasha comes for her. I'm nothing but a 'jewel shard detector' to him; that's why he keeps me around I guess. I promised myself I'd be with him forever and he said that I could stay with him and be with him, but with Kikyo, I'm no longer involved,' Kagome thought as she walked around the buildings of the castle.  
  
"Why am I worrying about it. Kikyo loved him first so she deserves him I guess. No, how can I think that when every time they're together she tries to kill him. Wait a minute, she could be attempting to do so now. Inuyasha wont stop her; I have to go back there!" Kagome turned and when she did a gust of wind passed her by but it was different, it was full of evil.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw a small tornado in the sky and that wasn't all, there was someone in it. "Who is that," Kagome said straining her eyes. She turned to the castle wall behind her and began to climb it. Luckly some of the wood was sticking out from age which enabled her to climb the high wall.  
  
'Geez, I really need to participate in gym more. I never liked climbing that rope!' Kagome thought as she reached the top of the wall. She causiously stood and got balanced. She was closer now and she got a clearer image of who was inside the tornado.   
  
Kagome gasped and said, "It's Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru heard her and he looked at her, 'That's Inuyasha's woman. How did she find me?'  
  
Kagome looked down and got a little scared, "Keep looking up Kagome, just look up!" She swallowed and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru. 'Okay, this is weird. Why doesn't he say anything?'   
  
"Ummm, are you okay up there?" Kagome asked nervously. She mentally slapped herself knowing that he's not 'okay up there.'  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.  
  
Kagome sighed and sweatdropped, 'He's just like his brother, never realizing the obvious when it come to helping someone.' Kagome collected herself and said, "Do you need help getting out of there?"  
  
"I don't need a human to help me out of anything."   
  
Kagome balled her fists and a vein poped up under her skin on her forehead, "WILL YOU GET OVER YOUR STUPID PRIDE AND ACCEPT HELP WHEN YOU KNOW YOU NEED IT! Geez, you're just like Inuyasha, you two both piss me off. I swear you two-"  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in confusion as she began to talk to herself about Inuyasha and what angered her, 'This human is particularly strong.' He smirked and said smartly, "and how to you plan to release me?"  
  
"-always telling me what to do and when to do it. Getting mad at me for doing what I HAVE to do- what?" Kagome stopped and looked back at him, he was still wearing the same smirk. "Good question..."  
  
"Foolish human."  
  
"Hold your horses! I'm thinking!" Kagome looked around then at what things she had and then at the wind circling Sesshoumaru. Kagome said, not looking at him, "Who did this to you?"  
  
"Kagura," he whispered in a growl.  
  
Kagome shook and said, "Oh, I see. Ummm-" she thought about Kagura's wind powers and what was a flaw in them. 'Well, when Inuyasha first fought her he couldn't use his Wind Scar to defeat her because she was controlling the wind in the castle, just like now. Then, I used my arrow to purify the wind and everything was normal again.'   
  
"I got it!"   
  
Sesshoumaru uncrossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, "What are you planning to do?"  
  
Kagome pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Sesshoumaru, "Can you move away, I don't want to hit you." 'Actually I do because of all the times you tried to kill me and Inuyasha!'   
  
Sesshoumaru did as he was told and moved as close as he could to one side of the trap he was in.  
  
"Alright!" Kagome yelled and release her arrow. The tornado calmed as it connected with it. Kagome thought this odd. Then it started to rage again and she was nearly knocked off the wall. "What?" she whipered.  
  
Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and grew impatient, "That was your plan? Your weak arrow is no match for the powers Kagura has now."  
  
"Has now?" She said to herself as she began to think. She grabbed an arrow and found she only had one left if she used another; she readied it.  
  
"That wont work, you already saw what use it brought."  
  
'My arrow was strong enough to stop it but not enough to purify it, if I had another power to weaken it at the same time I shoot my arrow to purify it then it will be destroyed. It might work.' Kagome lowered her arrow and said, "Sesshoumaru can you use your sword to attack the wind?"  
  
"It wont do any good. I've tried it, it doesn't work."  
  
"You didn't let me finish, I want you to hit it once my arrow hits it."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Toukijin and looked at it then at her, "This will work? Are you certain? I've gotten injured by this wind by hitting it with my sword, how do you know it wont kill me?"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and said, "YOU'RE A STRONG DEMON DEAL WITH IT! Geez, you're just like Inuyasha always-!"  
  
"Silence!"   
  
Kagome shut up and pointed her arrow and Sesshoumaru, "This time I'm shootting it at you. It wont kill you if you hit the spot in front of you." She wiped her forhead and said, "On the count of three. One... Two... THREE!" She shot off her arrow.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched it and yelled, "Yhaaaaa!" He struck his sword perfectly at the same time as the arrow.   
  
The wind stopped and Kagome's arrow purified the wind. Kagome saw this and jumped up a little, "Alright! Go Kagome, go Kagome, it's your birthday! I'm the best, and I know you it!"  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped onto the wall next to her and stared at her and her act of rejoycing. "How did you know that would work?"  
  
Kagome stopped and began to fall forward but Sesshoumaru outstreched his hand in front of her and supported her by the waist.   
  
Kagome used his arm to stand herself and she blushed saying, "Uhhh, thanks Sesshoumaru."  
  
He turned and said, "Think of it as payment for getting me free from that trap." He was about to jump off the wall when Kagome climbed on his back. He turned his head and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just get me down the wall, and I'll be greatful," she smilled and pulled and little at his kimono.  
  
Sesshoumaru gripped onto the back of her legs and jumped down, "When he reach the bottom he stood upright and dropped her legs and caused her to fall completely.  
  
Kagome stood and rubbed her butt, "How charming." They locked eyes again but they said nothing.  
  
It wasn't until Sesshoumaru caught the scent of Naraku that he remember what Rin had told him to say to her, "Naraku is near here, Rin wanted me to relay that messege to you."  
  
Kagome gasped and windened her eyes, "Well, we shouldn't be standing here lets go." Kagome smiled and waited.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and said, "You're not riding my back."  
  
Kagome saddened but then blushed as he placed his arm around her waist. 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is he doing?' She thought. As a reflex she placed her arm across his back and her other on his chest.   
  
Before they took off Inuyasha and Kouga arrived with very shocked expressions at the sight they saw before them. Kagome and Sesshoumaru: Him with his arm around her waist, her with her arm across his back and on his chest.  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Oh no!"  
  
"You got a lot of nerve, putting your hands on MY WOMAN!" Kouga said with anger.  
  
Inuyasha balled his fists and growled, "Get your damn hands off her Sesshoumaru. I don't know what's going through your head right now but it better not have anything to do with Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to play along, "Kouga, Inuyasha, if I did, what would you do about it?"  
  
Kagome looked shocked at Sesshoumaru but he gave her a look indecating he was playing around. She looked at each one of them and shook her head in shame. Before they were at each others throats she took her hands off of Sesshoumaru and turned which caused his hand to lay on her butt.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away quickly.  
  
She placed her hands over it and blushed uncontrollablly then yelled, "WILL YOU ALL GET OVER YOURSELVES! I'M SO SICK OF THIS! GET OVER IT OR I'LL KILL EACH ONE OF YOU...!" she paused and just before they were about to protest she added, "AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD!" They all shut their open mouths.  
  
Kagome breathed and calmed herself, "I don't know about you but I'm going after Naraku to get the jewel. You can stay here and kill yourselves over a stupid thing that's up to me or you can come help me and save me just incase I might run into anything that would want to kill me!" She turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait Kagome!" Kouga and Inuyasha cried, running after her like a little whipped puppy and cub.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked again and said to himself, "She's an outgoing human. Not afraid to speak her mind. She's just like Rin." He got the thought out of his mind and jumped over to them.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango was breathing regularly now. She did the best she could to wrap the wounds but she was still bleeding, not a lot, and was still weak. Kohaku was in her lap sleeping, he was knocked out pretty good by Kilala. If he woke then he would try to kill her so she kept him as still as possible.   
  
They reached Miroku and saw him finish off the last of the bee's; he looked exhausted and very weak. Shippo was burinng the last bit of the bee's with only a little spark, he was exhausted as well.   
  
Kilala landed smoothly and Sango got down and attended to Miroku who had fallen. Kilala gathered up a sleeping Shippo and placed him beside Kohaku.  
  
Sango kneeled next to Miroku and wiped the bangs from his face. He was taking big gulps of air and his eyes were closed. She lifted his head and placed it on her lap. Kilala walked over and laid next to him.   
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked as he rubbed her butt, "is that you Sango?" He kept rubbing trying to confirm it was her. (A/N: LMFAO!)  
  
Sango sweatdropped and removed his hand from her butt without hurting him, "it's me Miroku." Sango gripped his hand and slowly he did too. "Are you okay?"  
  
Without opening his eyes he said, "I'm fine, just a little tired. What about you?"  
  
"I'm a little wounded but I'll live."  
  
Miroku opened his eyes at this and saw the blood stains on her kimono. He sat up and held both of her hands in his own, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Sango."  
  
A tear fell from her face and she smiled, "It's okay Miroku, I did it by myself. I have Kohaku; once we defeat Naraku he'll be saved. They both turned their attention towards the sleeping Kohaku.  
  
Miroku turned his face back on her and smiled, "You saved your brother Sango. It was all your doing. If your father were still here he'd be very proud now that you saved him from the face of evil." Miroku moved closer to her face and kissed her forhead as a sign of respect.  
  
Sango smiled and wiped the tiny tears near her eyes, "Thank you Miroku."  
  
Miroku blushed and said, (what I'm about to say is based on the eps of Inuyasha that haven't been shown yet, SPOILERS!) "Sango, when Naraku is defeated, you do still agree to marry me and bare my children?"  
  
Sango kissed his lips and inbetween the kiss she said, "Yes, Miroku, I do."  
  
"Enough with the musshy stuff! Lets get to Naraku!" Shippo said jumping on top of Kilala's back.  
  
Sango was getting up but Miroku tugged at her and said, "Even if I wanted a 100 children, you'd bare them?!"  
  
Sango gave a shocked, embarrased, funny expression, "We'll talk about it later!"  
  
Miroku stood and said, "Is that a yes? Well?!"  
  
-OO-  
  
Kagura played with her hair as she watch Naraku struggle to get up. 'What a weakling, even with the nearly completed jewel he's still weak and I only have one shard of the jewel,' she thought then said, "This day was set for my victory! And your death Naraku."  
  
Kagura opened her fan and began to pace, "Now, how should I kill you? Slow or fast?"  
  
Naraku began to chuckle and then he said, "Isn't that my question?"  
  
Kagura turned to him and said, "What?"  
  
Naraku stood and removed his hands from his stomach where his most fatal wound lay, it was gone and there was no trace of blood anywhere not even in scent. He began to pace as Kagura began to shake. He stopped and outstretched his hand.  
  
Kagura lifted her fan but it burned to bits. She dropped the burning fan and looked Naraku in the eyes, there was fire in them. His arm was still outstretched but unmoving. Kagura wondered why he was doing that.   
  
'He's distracting me, he's keeping my attention towards his hand when he's planning something else. I'll get to him first before he plans anything else.' She thought and turned herself into wind.   
  
"Wrong!" Naraku said and miasma escaped from his hand and was spread throughout the air. Kagura fell holding onto her throat and coughing uncontrollablly. Naraku walked to her and brought his hand to her hair.  
  
Kagura stopped coughing and her hair turned into sharp blades that tore his hand to shreds.  
  
Naraku kicked her away and tended to his hand. He watched how small demons began to stick out and how they all fused together to form a new hand. "Wonderful thing isn't it, the Jewel of Four Souls."  
  
Kagura gripped her stomach and stood, "It depends on what it's used for."  
  
He grinned and rubbed the area where his heart lay and laughed, "My purposes are the same as any demon in this world, control; complete control over everything and everyone. The Jewel of Four Souls is control. With it's power within me I shall reign over all."  
  
"I will not let a wretch such as you rule over me!" Kagura charged and started clawing at him with her nails. As she drove her nails through the air they created disks that followed Naraku wherever he went. Kagura laughed as he ran.  
  
"Run like a wounded animal Naraku, see how it feels to be hunted!" Kagura observed as each of the disks followed him around the room how they sliced at Naraku's clothes as they got closer and closer to their target.  
  
Naraku had a smile the whole time he was running from them. He changed his pattered and headed towards Kagura head on.  
  
Kagura laughed and said, "This will not work Naraku I control my disks they wont attack me," but Naraku still headed for her when he was right in front of her he stopped and let the disks pass through him and Kagura.   
  
"Haven't you learned Kagura, I cannot die with the jewel within me, I can heal with every attack, but with you only holding one jewel, you'll die." Naraku said grabbing onto the back of her hair.  
  
Kagura smirked and said, "Haven't you learned Naraku, those disks were under my control made from me, they nearly passed as wind through me and in me. I'm still alive." She started to laugh as she grabbed Naraku's hair the same way. Naraku started to laugh himself. She stared at him and gripped his hair tighter.  
  
"You've forgotten a few," Naraku snapped his fingers and instead of the blue blades that were following him there were red ones that passed through him and slowly began to cut towards Kagura's heart and the shard.  
  
She began to scream as she gripped the top and bottom on the disk, trying to stop it from reaching her heart. Kagura attempted to get away but Naraku held on tight.   
  
"Let me go!!!" She scream as it finally ripped out the jewel. It flew into Naraku's open mouth.   
  
"Just a few more and I'll be complete," Naraku let go of her and threw her down. The disk disappeared and Kagura turned into her normal state. She was bleeding badly and her heart was slowing.  
  
Naraku walked to her and smirked, "I've made my decision, slowly." He began to laugh as Kagura tried to get away but her wound was way to serious to enable her to move. "You aren't going anywhere Kagura, you will see me destroy these insects once they arrive and watch as I take my title as ruler. Human's will bow at my feet and die by my hand and all demons will obey me!" Naraku kicked her and walked away.  
  
'I've screwed up, I- I have lost to the one I hate most! If I die, I'm bringing him with me! I'm not giving up.' Kagura coughed up blood and and kept her gaze on Naraku.  
  
*  
  
"I smell blood, Naraku's blood," Inuyasha said as they approached the building were Naraku lay, it was already attacked; the wall was completely destroyed.  
  
"Kagura's work no less," Sesshoumaru said in a growl.  
  
Kagome fell to her knee's feeling the energy of the jewel in the building they were in front of.   
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha ran to her side and helped her up, "What is it?" Kouga and Sesshoumaru turned to her as she began to talk.  
  
"I can sense the jewel, its power is even stronger than the first time I held it whole, there's something added to it. A power that's very strong and really evil..." she paused and looked at each one of them and then back to Inuyasha, "I think Naraku already swallowed the jewel."  
  
Inuyasha growled and said, "Damn him."   
  
"There are only 5 or 6 shards missing there are ours and Kouga's Kohaku; I'm not sure about the others but besides that, his power holds more than just the whole Jewel, it's like the jewel is fusing with his body creating more power. We can't let him have the rest of the shards or let the jewel be absorbed."  
  
"We need to hurry, we can't let that bastard have glory!" Kouga yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back from where he came and sniffed the air for Rin. He smelled the scent of her blood, but he knew she was bleeding when he left; something inside him told him something was wrong with her.   
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called again.  
  
He blinked and looked at her, "What do you want?"  
  
"You are going to help us aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, for Rin's sake."  
  
Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and pointed it towards the building, "Let's stop talking about it and get to it. TIME TO DIE NARAKU!"  
  
They began to walk slowly towards the building with Inuyasha leading the way, before them was an evil silence that wasn't broken until they heard the roar of Kilala approaching and on her back were Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and a still sleeping Kohaku.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome waved and called to them as Kilala landed. "I was getting kind of worried, wondering when you guys were going to get here," she sighed.  
  
Sango's rubbed her bandaged wounds and jumped off of Kilala, "I'm glad to see you're okay Kagome..." Sango looked at the rest of them and said, "looks like everyone's alright, glad to see you all."  
  
"Kohaku must have put up a pretty good fight," Inuyasha said eyeing all of the blood stains on her kimono. Sango nodded then walked a little closer to the building.  
  
She gasped and turned to Kagome, "Is that power from the jewel?"  
  
Kagome lowered her head and then returned her gaze to her, "and Naraku's energy, it's building with the jewel inside him, but it's not complete..." she looked at Kohaku and then said, "we can't let him complete the jewel."  
  
Sango clenched her teeth and fists in anger then said, "I wont let that bastard steal the life remaining in my brother, I would rather die than for my brother to be killed by him again!"  
  
Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her, "I'll keep him safe Sango, I swear on my soul, I will not fail you."  
  
"Thank you Miroku."  
  
"How touching, too bad this is were your fuedal fairy-tail ends," Naraku spoke as he walked towards them. The dim light of the moon lit the side of his evil grin. When he fully stepped into the light, they saw the new and more powerful Naraku. He crossed his arms and gave each of them a glare. He took a step closer and opened his arms.  
  
"Once again, welcome. I see Kikyo and Rin failed to make it too me. How tragic their deaths were."  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and Inuyasha growled. "Calm yourself Inuyasha," he said as he gave the stare of death towards Naraku, "What has happened to Rin and that priestess?"  
  
"Her name is Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled but Sesshoumaru eyed him which shut him up.  
  
Naraku laughed and said with the same sinister grin, "Kikyo's death wasn't as good as Rin's, she merely lost all her souls because I created another red soul snatcher that devouered all her souls. Inuyasha..." Naraku paused. Inuyasha was gripping Tetsusaiga so tightly that blood dripped from his hands. Naraku continued, "you should have seen the look on her face and heard the words she said."  
  
"She said, 'Inuyasha, I should have told you to stay so that I could have killed you and my wish be fulfilled: you and I would die together.' The way she said it with such hatred made power surge through me and I grew stronger. All thats left is your death in my plot and my power will grow."  
  
"Damn you!" Inuyasha charged at him in a pit of rage, "how could you kill her, you bastard?!" Inuyasha said as the wind circled the Tetsusaiga, "DIE!" he unleashed the Wind Scar and watched the image of Naraku began to fade behind the power of the attack.  
  
"I got him!" Inuyasha said in triumpth and anger.   
  
When the dust cleared there was Naraku, glowing purple as his long hair circled around him. He stroked it back from his face and on one sid it showed half of a spiders face.   
  
"What is that?" Kagome said shakily.   
  
"Is that all Inuyasha?" The purple aura floating around him all centered to the side of his face where the spider's head lay. Quickly skin flew over it and Naraku's face was complete again.   
  
Miroku walked up to Kagome and said, "I just figured something. What Naraku said about Kikyo, how if Inuyasha dies from the plot he set then his power will increase. Well, wouldn't that mean that in every set up he made on anyone would increase his power when it's complete. Think about it, the reason why Naraku planned so many deception was to taint the jewel so that when he absorbed it it would increase his power even more if it was purified and in every deception the jewel was involved."  
  
"You're right, that's why everytime we encountered him he always wants the jewel to become full of evil. Like Kikyo and Inuyasha, he pitted them against each other so he could build the evil in the jewel. How come we never noticed that, it's been in front of us the whole time." Kagome turned to Inuyasha and shivered. 'He can't die, not just because of the sake of the jewel but for the sake of everyone that loves and cares for him, especially me,' she thought.  
  
"You finally figured it out. You humans are more stupid than I presumed. Even those with skills of a priestess," he looked at Kagome. "The power and intelligence of a demon slayer," he turned to Sango, "The spiritual powers of a monk," he looked at Miroku, "and the skills of dogs and wolves. With their sense of smell and how they can indicate any danger at any time," he stared at Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru.   
  
Sesshoumaru jumped at him and struck down with his poison claws upon Naraku's midriff. He watched as his blood spilled the ground, then as it was sucked back into him.   
  
Naraku looked down at his used to be wound and then to Sesshoumaru. "And what was the reason for that Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"You know the reason, what has happened to Rin?" Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles and the poison dripped from his claws. "I'm waiting... and next time I'll kill you."  
  
"Ah yes, Rin. She is a strange girl indeed, being part dog-demon and all-"  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru interrupted with a sound of shock in his voice.  
  
This brought a delighted grin upon his face, "she didn't tell you? She knew ever since you found her that day she escapted from my castle and got her new sword by that swordsmith Totousai. He improved her sword because of her demon abilities. Haven't you ever wondered how in battle she could keep up with your speed and ignore serious injuries? Her demon blood pushes her, something like when a demon is raged it forgets everything and just fights. That's how she is, but unfortunately she surcomed to her weakness: she's still human." Naraku watched the expression on Sesshoumaru's face turn confusion.  
  
'So she has dog-demon blood within her. Why didn't she tell me?' "What has happened to her Naraku," he ignored his thoughts and continued with his subject.  
  
"Torumaru has brought forth her death, he stabbed her in the stomach and drew the life from her. I loved the sight of it."  
  
"You will regret killing her."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Naraku held a straight face and turned around. "Attack me from behind if it makes you happy."   
  
"Turn around Naraku and face us!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged again, "This time I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha jumped up and struck his sword down but hit nothing but air. "Stay still!"  
  
"I got it Inuyasha!" Miroku saw Naraku heading toward Inuyasha from behind, "I'll use my Wind Tunnel!" Before Miroku could open it Naraku appeared in front of him and tapped his right hand.   
  
Miroku jumped back and held his staff in front of him, "What are you up to Naraku?!" he yelled.  
  
Naraku smirked and snapped his fingers, "Time to be rid of you like I did your grandfather and father before you!"  
  
The prayer beeds on Miroku's right hand busted and his Wind Tunnel opened and started to draw in everything around him, including himself. "Ahhhhhhh!" Miroku yelled in fright.   
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled and wrapped her arms across his neck and and waist and held on to him with all her might.  
  
"Miroku!" Shippo came and turned himself into a built man and gript onto Miroku as well trying to hold on to him as best as they could.  
  
The others watched in fright as Miroku's Wind Tunnel ragged out of control.  
  
"Charge!" Kagome yelled to the others as she grabbed her last arrow, 'I have to hold on to this one.'  
  
Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Inuyasha all attacked at once. Inuyasha used his Wind Scar. After the attack subsided Sesshoumaru used Toukijin and sliced through Naraku. Kouga used his speed and started to claw at Naraku's torn body. They all backed up and watched as the pieces of his body fell to the ground and then in it.  
  
"Where'd that wicked demon go?" Inuyasha growled as he looked around.  
  
"Be on your gaurd," Kouga said balling his fists.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored both of them and jumped high in the air he then dived down and struck Toukijin within the dirt. The power of the sword bursted under it and caused and exposion.  
  
"Hey!" Kouga and Inuyasha screamed in unision as the ground errupted and created a huge crater.   
  
Naraku appeared at the edge of it, fully healed. "Pitiful attack from such ametures. I don't wish to wait anymore. I shall complete the jewel now," As Naraku said this he outstretched his arms and they glowed their ominous purple and his aura shot out from them.   
  
"Hold on Miroku!" Sango yelled starting to lose her grip. She looked above her and saw the purple energy surround Kohaku as he began to float from Kilala's back.   
  
"Kohaku!" Sango yelled but kept her grip on Miroku. "Kilala, get him!" She screamed at the top of her lungs; she watched as Kilala flew up and extended her paw to him and once she did the energy surrounding Kohaku shocked her and knocked her down.  
  
"No!" Sango turned to Shippo who was holding on with all his might, "Shippo do you think you can hold on to Miroku, I have to go save my brother!"   
  
"Sure Sango but I don't know how long I can hold him!" Shippo yelled as he changed into an even more built man.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku called holding his right hand away from him. "Be careful!"   
  
Sango turned to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I will."  
  
Naraku was amused by this as he gripped Kohaku by the neck. He waited a few second as Torumaru's body came to him and he held him the same way. He looked at both of their unconscious faces and then back at the others. Sango was charging.  
  
"Let go of him!" She yelled as she threw her boomerang. Naraku's eyes filled with fire and so did her weapon. "What?" she said dropping her boomerang.  
  
"Try anything again Sango and you brother will be the one to burn to the fires of hell," Naraku chuckled as he said this then he gripped onto the both of them tighter.  
  
Sango was about to run again but Inuyasha stopped her, "wait Sango, we can't risk your brothers life."  
  
Sango turned to him and said, "I've waited long enough, I will not let Naraku have him any longer!" She turned to run to Naraku again but Sesshoumaru snapped his whip in front of her. When she turned to look at him he was staring at Torumaru.   
  
"If you do anything to cause Naraku to kill the other boy, I will kill you," Sesshoumaru warned as he walked in front of them all. "What do you intended to do to them Naraku?"  
  
Naraku threw Kohaku down and snapped his fingers. Kohaku began to scream and grip his head as all the terrible memories he once had returned to him. He killing his father and friends, slaughtering a whole village, nearly killing his sister and Kagome, and much more.   
  
"Kohaku, what ails you? I thought you wanted to be free from all this evil?"   
  
"What have I done!" Kohaku began to cry as he saw his sister ahead of him. "Sango!"   
  
"Kohaku!" She ran to him and brought him in a tight embrace, "Don't worry Kohaku, everything will be okay."  
  
"Sango it could be a trap!" Inuyasha yelled running to her.   
  
Sango whispered, "it's not a trap, you've come back to me Kohaku, I wont let him have you anymore, ever."  
  
"Sister!" Kohaku began to bawl in her chest.  
  
"How touching, too bad it all ends now." Naraku snapped his fingers again.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Kohaku began screaming and gripping onto Sango's kimono.  
  
Sango panicked, "What is it; what's wrong?!" Kohaku took a long breath and fell into her lap. She watched has the jewel shard in his back lifted from it and entered Naraku's mouth. She windened her eyes in shock; she looked at Naraku and back to her brother.   
  
"You can't die Kohaku, NO!" She yelled and shook him feircly. "Wake up Kohaku, please!"  
  
Naraku threw Torumaru down and did the same to him. He screamed and screamed and flashes if him killing Rin flew before his eyes, "Sister!"   
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! I've destroyed two sibling's lives, how great my power is!" He snapped his fingers and the jewel in his back entered his mouth. Naraku balled his fists as the shards fused into the remaining jewel. "I'm invicible!"   
  
Kagome gripped the shards in her pocket and thought, 'He forgot about mine and Kouga's.'  
  
"I nearly forgot," he snapped his fingers and Kagome's shards were ripped through her skirt. Kouga screamed as the shards in his legs flew out of him. Naraku grabbed the jewels and threw them in his mouth.   
  
"Ah yes, now I am whole. I will destroy you all! Witness the full power of the Jewel of 4 Souls!" Naraku began laugh as miasma flew around him.  
  
Kagome windened her eyes in shock as the jewel turned black within him, "I have to stop this." She was on the castle wall again and she pointed her arrow at him. "DIE NARAKU!" Kagome released it.  
  
Naraku was too caught up in his glory to realize the comming arrow. It struck him in the shoulder and pinned him against one of the trees in the castle.   
  
"Whose done this to me?" He tried to grab the arrow but he couldn't even touch it. He thought, 'this is the same spell that was casted upon Inuyasha 50 years ago. How can this be?' He looked up on the wall and saw Kagome. 'it's that girl, she is Kikyo's reincarnation.'   
  
They all stared were he was looking, and gasped as they noticed Kagome hold her bow in her hand.   
  
"Die!" Naraku's eyes turned red and from them shot out a ball of energy.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped to her.   
  
"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as the blast hit the wall and she flew off. Inuyasha grabbed her bridal style and touched ground. They stared at each other for a while and then tears welded into Kagome's eyes and she hugged him, "Thank you Inuyasha!"   
  
Inuyasha was shocked so he just hugged her back, "You're welcome." Inuyasha turned his head as he heard Naraku scream in pain. Both of them turned to see the rest of their friends looking at the other wall were Kikyo stood.  
  
Kagome windened her eyes and gasped, "Kikyo? She's still alive?"  
  
Naraku was paralyzed now, he could no longer use his powers or call any demons to him, all he had was his voice. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
Kikyo jumped down the wall and stood next to Inuyasha and Kagome who had just returned to the rest of the group. "Kagome's soul is still within me, she keeps me alive."  
  
Kagome placed her fist to her chest and thought, 'I thought she lived on because of her hatred towards Inuyasha. I had no idea part of my soul was in her.' Kagome then ran to Sango's crying form.   
  
"Kohaku," she whispered.   
  
"Sango, do you want your revenge?" Sango was oblivious to he fact that Naraku was pinned down and very vunerable.   
  
Sango looked at Naraku and slightly smiled, "That bastard is going to get a piece of each one of us. He will suffer the pain we suffered." Sango grabbed Kohaku's sickle and gripped the chain in her other hand. "I will use my bothers weapon to avenge him!"  
  
Sango charged towards Naraku and threw the sickle, it pierced straight through him. "That's for Kohaku," She threw it again and it slashed his midriff, spider legs stuck out, "That's for my family and villagers. and this-," Sango cut one of his legs off and said, "That's for me!"  
  
"Alright Sango!" Shippo yelled from afar, his strength was fading and nearly Miroku's whole arm was sucked in.  
  
Inuyasha took the oppertunity to use the Bakuryuuha. "This is for Kikyo, Kagome, and me!" He unleashed it and Naraku's flesh slowly started to fade.  
  
Naraku gasped and tried to regenerate, slowly he was. "I shall not be defeated, not when I have the power of the Shikon jewel!" His leg started to grow back but Kouga reached him and started clawing and punching him.  
  
"For my comrades!" Kouga ripped out the heart within him, Omigumo's.  
  
Kagura walked out weakly and wrapped her arms as tight as she could around Naraku's neck. "We will both be killed, I swore to myself that you would die before me!"   
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Kagura and took advantage of both of their weaknesses. He casually walked up to them and held out his poison claws, Kagura ducked her head behind Naraku's but the posion melted the flesh from her arms.   
  
"Rin would want me to kill you both now. For her I will destroy you!" He held up his claws and prepared to strike down when a familiar voice called from behind him. He turned first and then they all did. Sesshoumaru's eyes were focused on her and her appearance.  
  
"I want to kill him, he's mine," Rin said coldly. There was the stab wound in her stomach but she was standing erect and seemed as though she hadn't been hurt at all. She had Raikou in her hands.   
  
Kagome stopped Inuyasha who was about to protest about her killing Naraku, "She's taken a beating worst than any of us. We've done our part, it's time we let her do what she has to do." They both looked at each other and then back at Rin who was walking up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What has happened to you Rin?" He asked looked at her new appearance: her brown hair had strieks of white and her eyes were a shocking amber. The marks of royals were exposed on her back and shoulders. All her armor was removed and the top part of her emerald kimono was gone, she was wearing her brothers shirt.  
  
Rin stared up at him and softened, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't know what you'd think of me. I love you Sesshoumaru, and I want to be with you, forever. I just don't know if you feel the same."  
  
He just stared at her. Noticing he wasn't going to say anything back, Rin gave a sad smile and then turned to the others. She held the wound in her stomach and just stared at them.  
  
After a while she spoke, "When I say, I want all of you to attack with your most powerful attacks. I want all of you to kill Naraku; I know it's wrong to steal your revenge."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and stood next to her, "Thanks Rin."   
  
Kikyo handed Kagome an arrow and stood next to Rin and Kagome stood next to Inuyasha. Kouga pulled out is sword and held it like a spear and stood next to Kagome.  
  
"Hurry you guys, I don't know how long I can hold on to Miroku!" Shippo called nearly letting go of Miroku.  
  
Sango rushed next to Kikyo and held her brother's sickle. "We gotta hurry, Miroku is still being sucked into his wind tunnel!" Sango yelled to the rest of them.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed onto Rin's wrist and said, "I'll stand with you now and if you want to stand with me forever I let."   
  
Rin kept her eyes on the fully regenerated Naraku and smiled. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."   
  
Naraku smiled and said, "I will be back, you all will destroy my body but not my soul. I'll be back for you all and the Shikon jewel." He lifted his head up to the sky and yelled, "You haven't seen the last of Naraku!"   
  
"NOW!" Rin screamed as all of them used their attacks. She with Lightening Blades, Sesshoumaru using Toukijin, Inuyasha and Bakuryuuha, Kagome shot her enchanted arrow with Kikyo. Sango threw her brothers sickle towards his head and Kouga threw his sword there also. They were thrown back by the blasts of all their attacks and when the energy from the blasts cleared all was left were both Kagome's and Kikyo's enchanted arrows that were pinned to Naraku.  
  
Kagome ran to the spot and picked up the black Shikon Jewel. She held it between her hands and when she reopened them it was nearly purified. Kagome saddened ane said, "There was so much evil absorbed in it, it's too evil to be purified."  
  
Kikyo came to her and placed her hands on top of it they both concentrated and the jewel was pure again, "The jewel has returned to the stat which I once kept it in my care 50 years ago..." Kikyo looked at Kagome and then they both looked at Inuyasha.  
  
He stared at them and then his hands and claws, 'Do I really want to become human? I could be with Kikyo but, what about Kagome. She lives in a different era; she belongs there, but I don't want to leave her and I don't think she wants to leave me either,' he thought. He returned his glare back to both of them.  
  
"In order for the jewel to be purified, it needs to be used for a good purpose-," Kikyo turned to Kagome and removed her hands. "It's your respobility now." Kikyo closed her eyes and turned into a bright light and flew around Kagome then into her.   
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out and touched Kagome's face and looked in her eyes. There were Kikyo'd eyes.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes and said, "I feel her in me Inuyasha, she wants me to say good-bye." She opened her eyes again and said, "whatever you choose to do with the jewel is up to you and only you." Kagome grabbed is hand from her cheek and put the jewel in it.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango ran to where he was and started to cry.  
  
Sesshoumaru sheated Toukijin and sniffed for Rin. He smelled death, and it sent chills down his spine. He was quiet used to seeing humans die, but with, Rin it scared him. Pieces of her kimono were all over the place until he found her laying in a pool of her own blood.   
  
Sesshoumaru kneeled and closed her eye lids, "Human compasion doesn't normally take to me, but you showed me what lays hidden within me, love." He picked her up and hugged her and he felt something moist fall down his cheek, a tear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG!!!!!! My hands freakin hurt!!!!!!!!  
  
Yeah it's a bad way to end a chapter like this but all your questions will be answered in the next chapter. Which is pretty much like an epilogue.   
  
Well a few things to say about this chapter: it took me 9 days to do and it was hard to pick a certain time of day to do it when I had to do a lot of shopping and traveling, but I still got it done. The next chapter might take longer because I'm ending a lot of stories right now. Sorry if I keep you waiting. Other questions you have please write me in a reviewl so I wont forget to add them in the next chapter.  
  
REVIEW! 


	19. What Lays Hidden In the End

Epilogue  
  
Im back, yes it took me a month but I had to make it absolutely perfect and answer every question someone might have (but it was kinda hard cuz no one asked questions, -_-""""). Skool been a b!tch so with all my HW and projects and Finals and crap it took forever!!!! I hope it makes everyone all happy inside, or maybe might make you cry.  
  
This Chapter: Oh Just Read IT! (BTW: The first half is in Sesshy's point of view. The other half will be me.)   
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
baby-fanfiction: (quotes Spongebob) "Don't, do-don't cry, don't cry! Whatever you do, don't WHAAAAAAA *starts to cry*"  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi doesnt have the balls to challenge my for INUYASHA! Seriously, she's a chick she doesnt have balls, oh well. I'll just have to wait until she grows some *sits in a pondering position*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What Lays Hidden... In the End  
  
My name is Sesshoumaru, son of a great dog demon who ruled over the Western Lands. Throughout the time when I was growing into the strong demon I am today, my father fought armies to protect his Castle, me, and his human wife and half-breed son.  
  
I never talked to them... His human wench and the half-breed who had the nerve to be born into this world as my half brother. He was half human and half demon, and I treated him as such. Like dirt to this world that would always be stepped on. He was an embarrasement to me, he had my blood.  
  
On an unfateful day my father died and his grave sight was hidden away from everyone. His human wife had taken control of the lands and his heir became the Half-breed, who was never called by his name, except his mother, it was Inuyasha.   
  
He didn't deserve the name or his title. I was the first son. I should have became king, the ruler. I was shunned for my family and position, I killed those who spoke low of me.  
  
I grew extremely greatful when the jealous demons attacked the castle. They wanted the land for themselves, and my fathers human wife had nothing to defend herself and her dirty blooded son. She gave her life to save his, a petty human emotion.  
  
Over time I watched Inuyasha grow and nearly be killed by the demons of the world. I never defended him at the time which I spied. I guess I felt sorry for him, but thats was before I truely because the terrible demon I am. I soon gave up on him when he fell in love with a lowly priestess that possesed the Shikon No Tama, a strong Jewel that would increase a demons power beyond any other.   
  
I had no need for the jewel, I was supperior to any demon, but I understand why Inuyasha would have wanted it. He grew up with the title "half-breed" and he wanted to become a full-breed. Hah, he would always be a half demon no matter.   
  
I cared less when I heard he was killed by the same priestess he fell in love with. He was foolish and was lead on by his human blood. He was wortless, the world was much better without him.  
  
It wasn't until I was told about the Tetsusaiga, the powerful sword that could kill one hundred demons with one stroke, that I came back to the castle I once resided in.   
  
There were the demons who had inhibited in the castle while I spent my absense on my own; they were easy prey. I desposed of them all but one, a servant left over by my father who had been forced to work for the demons. Jaken, was the toad-demons name, he came to be useful, concerning the Tetsusaiga.  
  
From the heads of an old man and his daughter were combined into a staff that pointed towards my fathers tomb. Before I killed them, the old man left me with one clue, "Seen yet never seen, know yet never know by its protector." The Staff of Skulls would prove worthless at certain destinations but once I got to Inuyasha it proved most useful.  
  
It was odd how he had risen from the dead after 50 years and was with yet another human girl. When I set a trap for him to tell me where are fathers tomb was then I realized exacty what the old man meant. The black pearl within his eye was a portal to my fathers gravesite and the mighty Tetsusaiga.   
  
I couldn't weild the sword but yet, that worthless, pathetic, half demon Inuyasha was able too. I tried to kill him for the sword but he managed to sever my arm from my body.   
  
I had attempted to get the sword from him many a time, I succeded once thanks and unthanks to Naraku: he gave me the human arm and Sacred Jewel shard imbedded in it and I got my hour of weilding the Tetsusaiga and claiming it as mine.   
  
Inuyasha got the sword back and Naraku decieved me when the arm began to burn at my shoulder. I attempted to kill him but he was too tricky to figure out.   
  
I got my chance, he's gone from this world.  
  
I thought my sword, the Tenseiga, given to me by my father was worthless but I found it did have a purpose when it saved me from the day I was attacked with the Wind Scar, Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack.  
  
Toukijin, my all powerful sword matches the strength of the Tetsusaiga, proved very useful when I tested its power on Inuyasha, but I wished not to kill him because of his form. My sword also proved how many human deaths I could send to the underword, but killing them bored me, they were too easy prey.   
  
Then came the day I reached the village where I smelled the thousands of demons battling a pathetic village, and the scents of the monsters were strong indeed. I took my time waiting for the perfect time to enter and test all their strenghts against my Toukijin, but I arrived too late for they had all been slain by a human. I knew not her face, but her scent and it drove me to her. I wanted to see the one who could slay all of the demons I desired to kill; the one with human blood coursing through her veins.  
  
She had died before I could kill her, and I decided to save her pathetic life with my Tenseiga, testing its power for the first time. She reserected.  
  
Her passion to destroy the demon she was persuing was the same demon who gave me the human arm with the sacred jewel shard within it... Naraku. I decided to train her and see what she would become from my teachings, for a human she did fairly well.  
  
I knew there was something different about her but I could pinpoint what it was. I watched her close but not close enough. And I, being such a superior being in the world couldn't identify the fact that she was mixed with royal dog-demon blood.  
  
She served her pupose to herself and some way...me. Humans were nothing but dirt to me and I despised every single one of them, but Rin, she showed me human compassion, something I believed was so weak. She proved me wrong, with no words needed spoken.  
  
*~* (Present: Sessy's POV)  
  
After the battle, it rained with black clouds, indications of deaths. Rin wasn't the only one who suffered the fate of death, but others, who ones around them tried so desperatly to save. I, for once, looked closely at a decised body and felt the pain in their face. I realized the agony they experienced in their lives, but I refused to suffer the same as them.  
  
That monk Miroku survived from his curse, though he lost his arm in the process. The demon slayer, Sango took him in her arms and expressed a strong human emotion, a kiss.   
  
"I love you Miroku, and I wish to be with you forever!" I remember hearing her yell. And I was touched and wanted to experience that emotion, love. "Are you okay? Please Miroku be alright, I can't live on without you." Her words filled my mind with questions I never imagined thinking: Do all humans love? Can the black hearts of demons feel human compassion? Why is their a feeling such as love? Will I be loved or left in the darkness of my heart and mind?  
  
I recall looking at the pale face of her younger brother and watching her show such love to a man who swore a vowe of chastity. It angered me how she carressed the likes of a monk than the one person she risked her life, many a time, to save.   
  
I went to her and starred dead at her in the eye and said, "Does this man mean more to you than the one person that you tried to free from Naraku?" I expected her to break down into tears and feel the shame all humans feel but she smiled and walked to the corps of her younger brother.   
  
"It is better for him to live with our kin in a peaceful world other than this one filled with unlimited choas." She kissed the cold cheek of her brother and sad a prayer for him.   
  
I looked over at Rin's lifeless body and wondered whether the demon slayers words were the truth. Should she be in a world were she wouldn't have to live her life in fear? Should she spend her other-life with those she once loved before than she does now? I turned away from her body...  
  
I watched how Inuyasha swallowed the Shikon Jewel and turned into the human form I had once seen him wear before. I believed I smiled and for the first time believed that he was in a better place for himself. He was right for that odd human girl, they both were interesting characters, it's how it should be.  
  
He was happy when he jumped down the well with that human girl, for the first time in years I've seen him happy. All the days I followed him and watched him I never once saw him show complete joy from just being at peace. Though I despised my brother, I believe that it is right for him to be at ease.   
  
As for me, I never once felt happiness, unless it was destroying my apponents, then a true joy would course through my veins. Love, that expression never took to me until I met her; I never even brought it into my mind until that day her lips first touched mine. I tried to express my feelings towards her but the feirce demon within me took hold and desired to take whatever he saw fit. I stopped before I could do any harm to her.  
  
I told her that "I'll stand with you now and if you want to stand with me forever I'll allow it." I wish I would have worded it differently before she died; I wish I could have said what I was really feeling... that I loved her.  
  
Her human body gave into death that night we all joined together as one and destroyed Naraku, I looked at her still form and thought and hoped that she was just resting, but I knew she had died, I knew that she was gone from this world just as she was when I first saw her face. At that moment I cried, the first tears fell from my eyes at that moment and I pushed the fact that I had my Tenseiga to revive her. So I didn't.  
  
I called from my castle sevants to take their bodies and dress them in an attire as such: Rin would wear a gown fit for a queen, and her brother wore the finest armor of a samurai.   
  
All of my sevants wondered why I cared so much about these humans, but I ignored them and watched as their bodies were burried under the garden which me and Rin first fought. I cried again, but didn't let my tears reach any others eyes.   
  
That was the day I regretted my entire life. I loved no other besides Rin's memory and the short moments we had together. I grew old and the pain in my face showed earlier than any other royal dog-demon. My hair lost its shiny silver color and turned corse grey. The sharp amber in my eyes turned brown over the years and my speed and strength deminised and eventually disappeared.   
  
Now...  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru laid his feeble body on his enormous bed and began to cry, cry like he did everyday since her death. He touched not the tears on his face but let them fall inbetween the wrinkles of his once beautiful face. The water that formed in his once mesmorizing eyes drowned his vision and blinded him from the world in front of him. His sharp gasp of pain made his old heart skip its rythmatic beats. His open mouth with its once sharp fangs closed and let no air enter....  
  
The hand holding on to a lock of Rin's hair fell.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru rose from under the pool of tears he was in and touched his face. The signs of aging he always felt were gone and as he looked at his reflection in the water his youth slowly returned.  
  
He looked beyond him and saw green ripples of water stretch towards him and then stop before it hit his body.   
  
"Are you here... Rin?" He whispered and outstretched his hand into the center of the ripple. He pulled and there was the beautiful face he dreamed about having in his arms as he grew older. There, was the soft smile that he dreamed of placing his lips upon and there she was standing as she once did, with him again.  
  
"Are you angered Rin?" The question that haunted him for so long he could finally ask. Was she mad for her death without him with her? Did she wanted to be revived?  
  
Rin removed her hand from his and wrapped her fragile arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. He slowly stroked her face with the back of his hand, being everso gental is if she would break if he held her too close.  
  
Rin shook her head no and moved closer to his face. She reached his ear and whispered something he wanted to hear the most his whole life.  
  
Another tear fell from his face, from the same eye that the first tear he ever cried on the day of her death. Sesshoumaru held her chin and turn her face to him, he smiled a true smile of happiness and kissed her softly. The kiss explained everything he felt since the day she was burried how much he missed her, how much he wanted her back, how much he loved her.   
  
They were in a place where nothing could do them harm in a place surrounded by their love.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her brown eyes again and said softly, "I have and always will love you." And there what within him was What Laid Hidden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally!!!! I finished! Yes, this very sad, but hey for once instead of a happy ending I wanted a sad happy ending.  
  
I hope no one is crying, that WAS my intention but I still dont want anyone to cry because I made it soo sad, me sowwy.   
  
If you have any comments or complains dont hesistate to tell me in a review!  
  
I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM FANFICTION, SEE YA IN JUNE-AUGUST 2004.  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
